A Goddess Three
by Hero McAllen
Summary: '"Impa! It's him! It's Sheik! Ah, Can't you smell him! Oh Din!" She inhaled the cloth deeply again, as if she were starved and the scent alone was nourishment. "He left this for me! He was here, in my room! Oh Impa! He's alive!”'
1. Servants to the Gods

AN: Okay, here's the deal, this story goes along for a period of time, one month, 15 days to be precise :). If you haven't figured out my seemingly random italicized countdown at the beginning of each story, starting at "Hark the Herald to Thy Future", that's the time left until 'The Day' comes where Ganondorf is supposed to return and Link will have to sacrifice Fin. Yay! Lot's of fun! So if you didn't know what I was doing, that's what the "two months 7 days", "1 month 15 days" are. 

They're also good because you can see how much time has elapsed between each story.  Yeah, anyway, what I _was getting at is that the 'countdown' thing continues in __this story, only it will count over the __chapters. So be sure to make a note of what day it is! Just because a chapter ends doesn't mean it's a new day. Until the date changes, all chapters and their events below the "(_) days" happen on the same day. Oh, but I do have one flashback though…Am I confusing anyone? Cause I've kind of got myself mixed up with that explanation. Oh well, we'll try it anyway! Please, please, please REVIEW!!! I love feedback, and I always go and review anyone who writes me one. If someone takes the time on me, I'll take the time on them, that's what I think is right. :) Enjoy!_

Oh, and I had to make up a last name for Malon. I don't know what it really is or even if she has one!

A Goddess Three

_One Month, 15 Days_

Chapter One: Servants to the Gods

                        She put her hand on his and closed her eyes. She was tired, so tired. He understood though, he always understood her ever since they first met as children. Even after all of the events fate had tossed at them, they still had one another in the sea of painful memories. Rauru was gone, part of Zelda's world was gone…she felt lost, tumbled over when someone had pulled the carpet from underneath her. She knew Link felt it too, Rauru was as much of him as he was to her. As servants of the Goddesses, they were all connected, body and soul.

 Link sighed heavily and still clasped Zelda's hand as they sat underneath a shaded tree in the Castle Courtyard in silent reflection. It had been a long time since Link had seen his Princess in the flesh and it did him good to see her. Especially in times like these he needed to touch her in some way to keep him anchored to the ground. 

He had not let go of her hand since they had sat down to talk. It was as if the child in Link, the ten year old boy he was never sure if he had fully grown out of, was searching for comfort and knew he could find it in such a trusted friend. As Zelda had said, they had an unspoken bond like no other, not only as the carriers of Wisdom and Courage, but as friends through the rivers of time. 

            "The Sacred Realm is empty without him, it's colder, I can't seem to get warm anymore," Zelda played with the grass at her feet. She had forgotten how much she had missed it in the surreal world she had been living in. "I felt this horrible surge of…I don't know what it was, but I knew I had to hurry. He was slipping away when I came in and died before my eyes. And all I can think of now is 'what's next?' and I don't have an answer for myself. I've always had an answer Link, I've always been the one who was so sure about everything, but I don't know now." She looked at him with her big, violet blue eyes and Link saw the uncertainty that lay there. It was such an uncharacteristic expression for her that Link could pick it up right away and know what she was thinking. 

            "It's strange, I know. I can feel that void too, I think we all can, but life will go on Zel, just like it always has. Rauru's spirit will come back," Link said that with a bit of difficulty, "and…"

            "All things will come full circle," Zelda finished for him.

            "Er…I guess so," Link watched the calculating expression on the princess's fair face as the words still seemed to be on her lips. 

            "Yes, yes it will," now Zelda was mumbling to herself almost absentmindedly as if she was having a conversation with an entirely different person. She stood and walked a few paces deep in thought that Link dared not rouse her from. _The circle, the circle, all things will come full circle…She glanced at Link, thought for a moment if he caught the relationship to her vision those few months ago. By his expression he did not. She stood thinking as a tiny wave of nausea passed over her briefly, impairing her steadfast pose but a moment. _

            "Are you okay Zelda?" His eyes were full of concern, like always, and his broad shoulders sagged under the weight of grief. She nodded, not knowing where the feeling had come from and forgot about it. How hansom he was, she thought as she stared at him, with straw colored hair and light blue eyes, any girl would fond over him devotedly and swoon when he walked by. During the time she had known him she had even caught herself blushing once or twice. How dear a friend he was to her.

            "Yes, I'm fine," she assured him, taking his hand once again as she sat down. "Now come, tell me of what you've been up to since we last spoke. All we have talked about is our duties and I want to take a break for awhile." Zelda wanted to talk about anything other than Rauru or her vision now. Link's mouth jerked upward in an amused grin and he lifted his free hand to run through his now cropped hair. Its short bristle still felt odd in the palms of his hands.

            "Hmm…well, let's see," he started, "I got my hair cut." And at that Zelda laughed and ran her own hands over his clipped scalp. It was rough and was still in shock from being cut so short, standing on end a bit in the front and on the crown of his head. 

            "It certainly looks different," Zelda replied, "but give it a few days to come out of shock, and it'll look good."

            "Ah, I don't care so much what it looks like, so long as it's convenient," Link smiled and leaned back against the backboard of the bench. "And hacked off as it is, it can't be much but."  With the impending approach of Ganondorf's return, he could not be hassled by unruly hair. It was a challenge to keep that part of his mind closed to her without her knowing, Zelda having that telepathic ability. Link had worried before that she would find out what her future self had told him. _But she mustn't know, or else things could be changed for the worse… _

_            "And how is Malon? I've heard the ranch had fallen into some hard times."_

            "Actually, Malon is getting married," Link perked up. 

            "Really, how wonderful. To whom?"

            "A stable hand of yours, an old friend of mine, Rook Campbell. Tall, dark hair speaks with an off kind of accent…good guy, as stubborn as Malon is. They're likely to kill one another with their tempers, but there's love there." Zelda's face glazed over serenely after Link spoke, remembering a love of her own.

            "How happy for them," she sighed and checked with her hand to make sure if any of her hair was falling out of her prim and proper knot. None was. 

            "It is, I should know that Malon deserves someone to be as devoted to her as Rook is," Link meant that in honest truth. He loved Malon dearly for she was part of his adopted family having never known any biological relatives of his own. 

            "And have you found someone yet Link?" Zelda grinned and reverted to her childlike behavior, nudging him with her shoulder and making him get that pinched, 'I'm-trying-not-to-smile-or-blush' expression.

            "Zel…" Link trailed off, rolling his eyes. Zelda dropped the subject, but not before she shot a, _better find yourself a sweetheart now before your looks go remark telepathically.  _


	2. A Sending

Chapter Two: A Sending

                        This land was not as warm as the one she had been raised in. Omphale found herself appreciating having taken Shayna's advice about bringing a cloak while riding. Only two days journey and the weather felt so much more drastically cold. The small Gerudo band plodded through the widened tunnel, their well-trained horses not so much as flinching within the cavernous walls. Omphale wondered again why she even bothered to go on this convoy to the Eidua Valley, to Murieope, Rae Lawen would probably care less that she would have come. 

But still, Omphale could not help but admit, at least to herself that she was curious where such a strange creature as Rae Lawen had come from. She could tell when they were nearing the end of the tunnel because the breeze would start to blow through with a chill. Then light would flood through and blind you, having gotten used to only torchlight to go by for the length of your journey. The valley would be spread beneath your feet and tucked along the ridgeline of cliff above a glistening lake was the village. 

Little houses sprung up in a random fashion, emanating from one central square. At the far end Omphale could make out a mill and slew for water, and within the cliffs themselves evidence of something similar to her own Fortress home, as if they had tried to rebuild a form of it many years ago. This surprised her and by seeing it placed a bit more of Rae Lawen's puzzle together. When their band reached the valley floor there were already half a dozen on the natives to greet them and they were what shocked Omphale the most. Here were _men…resembling the great Kings themselves. _

For an instant she had to catch herself from lowering her head to them, but remembered that they were illegitimate, not part of her race…or at least how she and the other Gerudo were to see it. As she walked through the town, Omphale noticed the mix of the different races in the people; light skin, dark skin, red hair, pointed ears…they looked so strange to her. 

                        Koetaku, the one whom Tiamra had placed in charge of this excursion, allowed a young man to show her to where Rae Lawen was. He was a tall man, ruddy red hair, broad just about everywhere, tried to talk to her, but Omphale was not much of a conversationalist to people she did not know. To anyone, for that matter. 

Lycus led her to a building not far from the central square and there was Rae Lawen, standing just inside the doorway talking to someone out of view. Lycus called out to her and she turned, smiled, and hurried over. Omphale could not tell if she recognized Rae Lawen for a moment, somehow she seemed so different than from a few months ago.

            "Omphale, I can't believe you're here! What's this all about?" Loraefin was grinning from ear to ear, obviously surprised beyond belief to see the dark headed Gerudo in her own lands. She even dared so far as to reach out grip Omphale's arm enthusiastically. Omphale cocked an eyebrow and smiled, not a lot, but best she could manage.

            "I thought I'd come and see where _you lived, Lor…aefin," Omphale stumbled with the name, Rae Lawen wanting to be the name to come out.  The presence of one of her Gerudo sisters changed Loraefin's demeanor slightly. She straitened up, stood as tall as she could, a mere three inches above five feet, and stood with a more serious air. _

            "I'm glad you did. Now come let me show you around. How long are you here for?" And with that Loraefin hurried Omphale away.  As they made their way to Loraefin's home a cold, biting wind blew in from the northeast that settled into Loraefin's bones with a disturbing chill. She turned to face it as a shudder ran through her body and the hair on the back of her neck stood. Why was such a cold wind blowing in summer? she thought. 

Omphale stopped and stared at her while she seemed to listen to the wind. It was a Sending, one of which she had never felt so strongly before. It was almost like she could hear a foreboding voice riding in on the wind, something that called only to her and whispered ill-favored rumors of times to come. The eerie feeling subsided as the wind died down and there was nothing to do but shrug it off and continued home. 


	3. Bearing the Burden

Chapter Three: Bearing the Burden

_Twenty Days_

The two men sat silently under the great, shaded trees of the wood. Neither of them thought to speak while mechanically eating lukewarm cornmeal mush with uneven chunks of stale oat bread. Dip, scrape, mouth, dip, scrape, mouth, their movements were mindless and stiff. They were men of silence, men of deep thought; they were Sheikah, people of the shadows. 

One was a man of later years, with hard-worn features and deep, reading eyes. His companion was younger, perhaps no more than two and twenty, with fair hair he wore at shoulder length, and an unforgettable marred smile, caused by the pink scar that stretched across his jaw and cheek. 

The sounds of the woods echoed around them, the tiny chirping of birds, the scamper of a squirrel in the dead leaves of last winter, and the young man lifted his head and sniffed the air, taking deep, filling breaths.

            "The air is different here, than in the mountains," he said, gazing levelly at the other. 

            "It's the earth you're smelling. There is not good rich soil such as this in the high country of Foltuc. I would have thought you'd have gotten used to it by now." Orion finished his meal and already took the task of cleaning the old, careworn bowls.

            "Though I may have gotten used to it, that does not mean that I cannot marvel at it still," with a rueful smile Sheik handed Orion his bowl. "We should go in search of the pass the Council spoke of soon. The new moon is yet some time away, I know, but should we not have everything prepared before hand?" His few boyish features made him appear innocent and naïve to his companion at that moment.

            "You talk of it as if we are simply planning for a harvest in the fall," Orion's tone was tight and curt. "I do not wish to think of it so."

            "You misread my words, Orion," Sheik wrung his hands together, voice heavy with the same weight that encumbered his friend's. "You know that was not what I meant. I know the darkness of our path as well as you."

            "Then well you remember it. This is not some simple errand we carry out!"

            "I know." The young Sheikah's voice was soft and distant. "We bear the task to bring death to the One chosen by the Goddesses. Do not think I feel the weight of this any less than you do. It pains my heart more with each passing day." Orion took out a small dagger from his belt, a beautiful ornate handle with a slightly curved sickle blade and began to polish it with care. 

They did not speak at length and Sheik watched as Orion focused diligently on his work. He knew that Orion did not like to discuss openly the purpose of their journey from the mountains. Their purpose was death, to play the second man to murder. It had been seen by the Sheikah Council, whose wisdom and power was rivaled only by the Sages themselves. And the Sages of the Future had sent Link to find the One, but he was to hampered by emotions to complete the task. The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence as each man rode toward the craggy cliffs, looking for an entrance into the Eidua Valley.              


	4. My Firefly, My Wife

Chapter Four: My Firefly, My Wife

_Eight Days_

"In the Names of the Great Goddesses, Naryu, Farore, Din…Do you, Malon Evslin, daughter of Talon and Kessa Evslin, take Rook Campbell, as your life partner, to take into your heart and join with on this day before the eyes of friends and loved ones?" The old preacher's wrinkled cheeks drew up into a smile as he finished his sentence. 

Malon flushed and her heart raced as she felt the full force of the words. _Take as your life partner… Her eyelids fluttered upward to Rook's, whose face was paler than her mother's wedding dress she wore. It still sagged in a few places or was too tight in others, though barely noticeable thanks to the skillful hand of Marta, Malon's soon to be mother-in-law. _

Oh, Naryu, what was she getting into! The gentle squeeze of Rook's hand brought her back to life and she knew that all was right with the world. 

"I take this man," her voice was trembling and so were her slender hands as she folded her side of the embroidered cloth over both of their hands as a symbol of their union. "To share my heart and life with as of this day to forever, him and no other." The wave washed over her, the music sang only to her ears, and the power that swelled in her heart at that moment was pure, absolute bliss. The priest turned to Rook who at any moment appeared as though he were to faint.

"In the Names of the Great Goddesses, Naryu, Farore, Din…Do you, Rook Campbell, son of Scott and Marta Campbell, take Malon Evslin, as your life partner, to take into your heart and protect from this day forward, before the eyes of friends and loved ones?" 

            "I'd say I'm the bloak 'n need a' protection," Rook grinned down at Malon, speaking only loud enough for her and the amused priest to hear. After that he didn't hesitate what to say, for, ever since the moment he laid eyes on his beautiful Malon, he had been fanaticizing about this moment. 

"I Rook Campbell, take this beautiful, wondrous, stunning woman, Malon Evslin, Firefly, ta be my wife." He paused and took a shaky breath. He had been practicing this for months, it didn't mean he was fearless. He was a man in love after all. His eyes met Malon's and in them found perfection as he took his side of the cloth in his fingers and folded it over their joined hands.

 "The Goddesses only know what I've done to deserve such a gift…I'm tryin' to figure it out still," he added again so only she could hear and grew redder still as Malon squeezed his hand tighter and tighter. "I love her, an' will protect her with me verra' life, an' fight for her till my heart stops beatin' in my chest. I take her now and forever."

                        And with hands joined the priest announced them as so. They were now man and wife, till death did they part. Showers of dried corn kernels rained down upon them as they fled from the altar to the decorated cart waiting for them. Not the way Malon had planned leaving her wedding in for all those years, but she was with her knight in shining armor, nothing could make her happier. 

Rook's brother, Scott, gave him a hearty slap of the back and then kissed Rook's new bride of the cheek, welcoming her to the family. Malon's new nieces jumped up and down excitedly and Scott's wife, Lynn, kissed Malon as well.

            "Aye, they're a handful these Campbells', but don't worry dear, their easy to tame under a woman's spell," she laughed as Malon was raised into the wagon seat next to Rook. 

Through the crowd Malon could see Link standing next to her father with an amused grin on his face, while she thought she saw her father crying. Link and Malon gazed at one another, smiling, and Link never saw her so happy. She yelled out to him, and Link ran to her, letting her plant a huge kiss on him before she rode off. She leaned over and whispered to him, with all of the sisterly-love that she had:

            "Thank you for always being there for me." At this Link laughed and replied:

            "No, you're wrong, you were always there for me. Now go, you're a married woman now!"

            "Are ye tryin' to steal my bride away from me already Hero of Time?" Rook reached out and shook his hand firmly. "Aye Link, than ye fer comin. It means a lo' to us," his eyes were sparkling and Link could see his pride was bursting.

            "Wouldn't miss it Rook," Link clapped his hand back and they stood staring at each other seriously for a moment, regarding one another as old comrades in arms. "You just be sure to take good care of her, or you'll be hearing from me." 

            Rook snapped the reins and took the horses out of the crowd across the Field. The members of the wedding party were busy getting into wagons themselves, all heading toward the Ranch for their reception. Rook pulled his wife closer and kissed the top of her head. She was _his wife, __his. It seemed to be too good to be true.  Malon let herself be pulled in and held him close as the horses trotted along at their own pace._

            "Rook," she murmured as Rook bent his head down and kissed her. She was sweet, and Rook's mind went fuzzy as she nipped at his bottom lip. 

            "Aye my Firefly, my wife," he trailed off and we shall leave them here, at a happy beginning.

AN: I think this is a good spot to leave off for now. I'll update soon as soon as I tweak the already written chapters a bit. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. On The Edge

AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate them very much! On a side note, school is almost out! Then maybe I can get over this writers block and finish this story! You'd think I'd be able to after planning it out for two years…it's taken me a long time to do these…I *should* be studying for a math final right now but…you all know how that goes…. :) Right now I'm sitting here in pain because of an eventful romp it the park with some friends involving me, wax paper, and a slide. Let's just say my back got the worst of it…I'll be so sore tomorrow…but that's totally off topic.

Yeah, and I know where I start and stop my chapters are weird, but I think it's just my style seeing as I can't seem to stop doing it!

Chapter Five: On The Edge

            "The crops on the southern fields are starting to wilt."

            "Well have any of you been to Lake Hylia lately? Water level has to have dropped five feet since I was there a few weeks ago."

            "It's to early in the summer for drought, and we had decent rain this winter."

            "Don't ask me, all I know is if things don't pick up, we're all in for a lot of trouble."

            "It's just weird, I hope someone's looking into it."

                        Link was walking through the market and overheard many conversations like the one above. People were starting to notice the changes in the land, the signs that the Future Sages foretold would signal the coming of Ganondorf. His heart lurched and he clamped his eyes tightly shut to block the people out. Link wasn't sure if he was ready yet, and with the day approaching not more than a week away, how could he stand it? Every night he watched the moon slowly waning away in the night. Every night he prayed to the Goddesses for a miracle. 

Link looked around the market, remembering when it was no more than a few crumbled buildings and charred logs under Ganondorf's reign. That wouldn't happen again, he'd die first. _Or Loraefin will die first… his subconscious shot in. No, she wouldn't, his vision had said his blood could bring down Ganon, but what if it lied? What if he trusted it and it didn't work, sending Hyrule to destruction because he thought he could control fate…or even worse, play a God. _

Inner turmoil started to surface again after the long year of suppressing it, staying focused on the solution not the problem. Link ducked into a back alley and leaned against a wall for breath, blocking out the tears of anger that wanted to fall and the scream that was welling in his throat. He hit the wall and scraped some of the skin off of his knuckles, but he didn't care, couldn't even feel it through his frustration. A mild sensation of dizziness flooded over him and he heard Saria's voice in his head. 

            _"Link?" her voice was a whisper at first, his ability to communicate telepathically still not well honed__, "Link, can you hear me? What's wrong, I can sense something." Link straightened up as if she could see him standing alone in an empty alley at odds as he was. Quickly he closed the doors in his mind that told of the future so Saria could not penetrate them. Saria, on her end, could feel the doors slamming shut just as much as if they were in her face. Link was hiding something from her that he didn't want her to know._

            _"Yeah Saria, I can hear you," his voice was calm now but Saria could hear the choked sound in it._

            _"What were you doing? I can feel your upset. Tell me what's wrong." _

                        Link shook his head to himself, denying her entry into his memories.

            _"Nothing Saria, I just had a bit of an argument with one of the shopkeepers, that all. Guy wanted to try and make me pay for some pottery he accused me of breaking." He was lying through his teeth and Saria knew it automatically. _

            _"You're lying," her voice chanted in his head, __"won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

            "There's nothing wrong Saria!" Link said out loud to the empty alley. _"There's nothing wrong, Saria," he made sure to speak properly this time, __"I just feel a little on edge, that's all. I'm entitled." And with that came an uncharacteristic sarcastic tone for which he immediately felt badly for. Saria said nothing and her silence let Link know she was hurt. __"Saria, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean anything by that. Let's just let it rest, okay? Now, did you want something?" Saria was silent for a moment longer before she spoke a bit stiffly. _

            _"Yes, there was, but I don't know if I want to talk to someone who keeps important secrets from someone he's known as long as he has."_

            _"Please, Saria. It's nothing. I'm sorry," she could hear the sorrow in his voice and broke down._

            _"It's my turn to leave the Sacred Realm in the next couple of days, when Darunia gets back. I wanted to reserve some time with you, since I know you can get so busy. I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to go to the Forest Temple some time, like we did when we were children…well, when you were a child anyhow," it was a dry laugh, but a laugh._

            _"You know I would Saria, when you come back, it's first on my list. I'm supposed to have supper with Zelda and King Harkinian tonight, any message you want me to tell Zelda?"_

_            "No, I've talked with her earlier this morning. She says her father really needs her help with things, she won't be coming back here for awhile…Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Saria's voice was pleading now but Link stood firm. She took his silence as another no and didn't dare to try and force his mind with her powers. __"Fine," she sighed, __"if you want to talk, you know how to find me. I'll see you in a few days." Gone._

                        The conversation bothered Link all the way up to dinner at the castle. Zelda barely said a word the entire time and in the end ended up excusing herself from the table. King Harkinian informed Link that she hadn't been feeling well all day, suffering from nausea and headaches. It was unusual, he said, because Zelda was hardly ever ill. A small tremor shook the tableware and rattles the glasses for a few seconds, but other than knocking over a candlestick did nothing else.

 The king shrugged it off and helped himself to more turkey, and would continue to talk about the new drought that was threatening crops, how the general moral of the people was unusually low, but Link only responded with the casual nod of the head or simple sentences. Beyond the King's chair was a large window, and outside of it, the moon as a half-orb in the dark blue sky.   


	6. The Warden for the Third

AN: Just to say, I am very proud of this chapter for some reason. I just like the way it reads…probably just me being weird though…

Chapter Six: The Warden for the Three

_Six Days_

Almost a month had passed since the Gerudo's visit to their Valley. The new summer sun beat down on Loraefin's woven grass hat and over Balius's coarse coat of black hair. Laelaps laid lazily in his shadow with her tongue lolled out from panting. Her rusty golden coat that had faded with age was dusty and shedding now that summer was upon them. 

Gabriel and Acantha still happily skipped along the edge of the small forest that lines the canyon walls while Styx was not far off sniffing at something in the ground. Loraefin wiped her brow with her sleeve and shifted her sitting position on Balius's bare back. She didn't have the heart to put a hot saddle on him today; it would have just made him unruly and disagreeable. 

The goats she had been sent out to watch grazed slowly nearby, about two dozen of them all together. Balius pranced impatiently, making Laelaps get up less she wanted to be trampled. Loraefin steered him into the shade of the trees so he could cool down and take advantage of the cold creek that ran with the forest line from Lake Avernus. She dismounted and patted Balius on his broad neck before he bent down to slurp greedily at the water. Stretching, she sat down on the bank and threw her head back, stretching her stiff neck. 

                        Off in the distance she could see people moving around in the village and for a moment resented being the only one sent out to tend the livestock. She was twenty now, why couldn't Witt or even Galvin do it? Galvin was fourteen and much more suited to the task. Then on the other hand Loraefin did enjoy the time to herself. But that's what it always seemed to be now, time to herself. Even she had noticed her self-isolation from her family lately. Times were changing though…_things had changed. _

                        Laelaps, who was lying against Loraefin's leg, had perked up suddenly and went poking around the large rocks down the bank. She barked once and was then silent, but she didn't return. Loraefin looked after her but didn't see where she went to exactly. Normally she wouldn't bother to worry, but there was something odd about her bark that made Loraefin get up and follow her. Gabriel, who was the only other dog nearby got up and followed her as well, letting Styx take his place watching the herd. Briskly Loraefin walked down the bank calling Laelaps's name, but she still didn't see her dog. 

            "Laelaps!" Loraefin shouted again just as she came around the largest rock. She stopped suddenly, staring at the man who was scratching her dog behind the ears. He was familiar, but she couldn't place him. His strong features and prominent jaw line should have made him an easy face to remember. Loraefin's expression must have been very bewildered because the man raised a hand in signs of peace as she drew the small dagger at her waist.

            "I mean you no harm," he spoke softly with a deep, rich voice. "Now put that down. I'm guessing she's yours? Friendly girl she is." Loraefin watched him wearily with narrowed eyes in silence. Laelaps seemed to like him enough, and Loraefin knew well enough to trust her dog's instincts.

            "Where did you come from?" She asked the man still with a firm grip on her dagger's hilt, hoping that Laelaps would come away and to her. Loraefin was far from trusting strange men she met now and she was ready to defend herself at a moment's notice. If he had weapon or no, he would not touch her while he was living. 

Gabriel, with his thin gray tail, stayed by Loraefin's legs, but did not make any motion against the man. The man didn't stand up, though knowing she was a woman of great compassion, he also knew she had been deeply hurt, and would not hesitate to strike at him if he came to near. Indeed looking upon her now reminded him of a she-wolf backed into a corner, bristling and bearing her fangs. He'd been watching her for a long time.

"From over the mountains in the north," he replied, still stroking Laelaps's wiry coat. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, my folk have a tendency to live little in the memories of others, but we have met before." Loraefin raised an eyebrow and pinched her small, full lips into a contemplative expression, trying to recall his face. 

The man smiled, which looked like quite a challenge given his hard features and now he stood, slowly at first for he did tower over her in height, to greet her properly, bowing deeply. Loraefin was weary, but something in his eyes said she had nothing to fear from him and thus placed her knife back into its sheath. _Good, I am winning her trust…thought he._

  "I'm Orion. You were with the Hero of Time and two others of your line when I last saw you a year ago. Do you remember?" Loraefin's eyes shot open in surprise.

            "Yes! You brought us to the town market!" She watched his curious brown-red eyes looking directly into her own and it made her shiver. They were the color of red earth, deep, turbulent, and filled with hidden wisdom that both enraptured her and made her fearful. The breeze had seemed to stop as did all sound other than the babbling stream at Loraefin's feet, who's sound had became very distinctive and musical. 

She could not hear the goats, nor Balius, or the dogs barking, not more than a dozen strides away from where she was hidden behind the rocks. Orion's stare kept her motionless and indeed kept nature motionless as well. A single leaf floated down from above, blown off from one of the Oal trees, and fell silently into the water, then was swept away within moments. 

Loraefin studied him now as he sat before her; white hair was tied back in a tight ponytail at the base of his head and his clothes were dark, covering his entire body with only head and hands showing flesh. He had odd markings tattooed beneath his eyes that Loraefin didn't think were there before. 

            "You're a Sheikah." She remarked, remembering whom else she knew who wore the marks.

"Aye, Yes," Orion answered her with a bit of amusement, if that was possible, "I supposed you'd figure that one out quick enough now."

"I only knew because of those marks," Loraefin pointed a finger at him "I only know one other…"

"Impa, yes," he took out a short black pipe and filled it with some sort of dried leaves from an old pouch at his waist. Laelaps yawned and lay down in the sun next to the creek with Gabriel sniffing around her. She licked Gabriel on the nose before he went exploring further on. "How is the Shadow Sage?" 

"I… I wouldn't know. I have only spoken with her once and that was a year ago." Orion puffed at his pipe as if not watching her.

"I would have thought that one ordained by the Goddesses would be of particular interest to a Sage." It was now that he looked up at her with his eyes keener than before. Loraefin's expression turned grim and her jaw was set tightly against her teeth.

"What do you want?" The voice came out low in her throat and was deep and heavy, burdened with a secret weight. Orion raised an eyebrow.

"To help you, if I can. For this reason alone was I sent here…Do you trust me?"

            This last comment struck Loraefin more odd than the rest for some reason. _Do you trust me; she repeated the words in her head. _

"No," was the first word to come from her lips and she decided that it was as good of answer as any, clearly Orion had more convincing to do. With another puff of his pipe Orion settled down in a squat on the ground.

"Your visions," he waved his hand cautiously, cupping his palm and closing his eyes, lowering his hand and pointed his open palm toward a log sitting at his feet. It ignited into a warm fire that sputtered at first and then crackled merrily as he raised his eyes to look upon her. "What are they of?"

                        Loraefin stared paralyzed into the fire's warmth. Her eyes fluttered up to his and he could see her tremble.

            "Who are you?" Her voice wavered, remembering the frightful images of her visions.

            "It's not important, what is important is you trust me."

            "_Kantes!" Loraefin shot up eyes alight with rage. "__Tereth rou!? Trust? How dare you speak to me of trust!" She turned away from him in disgust and never wanted to see him again, thinking he was playing her for a fool._

            "_Eth'ne bar neetat Loraefin!" Orion's voice spoke sharply and with venom in her grandmother's tongue and rose to the level of thunder within her ears. The force caused her to stumble and draw out her dagger again, whirling around to face him. Her hands shook violently and her voice quavered with raw, turbulent emotions._

            "Do not speak so to me in my grandmother's language," Loraefin's voice was but a squeak of its former self. "I can turn from you if I choose, and if you try and stop me, I will kill you." Her own words frightened her. _I will kill you; she had spoken these words in jest many times, but never had thought herself capable of meaning it. "I do not know who you are save your name, or what you want, and I do not care to. Leave my valley, and do not come back here." _

                        Orion eyed her skeptically and that infuriated Loraefin even more. With a flip of his wrist the dagger was pulled out of Loraefin's hands by an unseen force and thrown with a dull thud into the heart of an old tree where it was left protruding out.

            "There," said Orion slowly, "if you are quite done perhaps we get on with this." The unseen force again appeared and with a gentle, but forceful hand pushed the frightened young woman to her knees so she would sit. 

"Now," his voice was beginning to sound a bit ragged, "if you do not trust me, then fine, but I will have you listen whether you do or not." With a heavy sigh he smoked the last bit of stuff from his pipe and set it on the ground. The fire on the log at his feet had burned out as quickly as it had appeared. 

Loraefin did not bother to struggle, for though the force was not there, she could feel a trace of it, as if someone had their hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Orion stared at her a long time before he finally decided to speak.

            "I was sent here to be your guide. You do not know what power you wield within your veins and someone with such a task ahead of them as you should not bear the burden entirely alone. I am here to prepare you for your destiny, for one such as yours determines the balance of all of our worlds." 

He felt pity for her as he saw the fierce determination in her eyes mixed with such fear. The Gerudo strength was vibrant with her and he could see it plainly. She was a vessel in which the Gods were using like a pawn for a hidden task, but what a confused pawn they had chosen! She had such a small view of the world, had grown up sheltered within this little valley, and now struggling with what culture to be accepted in! 

Already she had enough inner turmoil and now to have the weight of the Goddesses thrust upon her! But, he thought with a sigh, he was not one to question the Gods. They had set him out on a path of his own: to be the guardian of the one selected by the Three, the savior from evil, and the one to be sacrificed to it. 

Hero: Well, there it is for now! I have more, but am still tweaking with it. It's very hard to write Ganondorf, is what I have to say…I mean, he's _evil_, but how do you make him seem wicked and not make it corny? I don't know…I hope I portrayed emotions alright with this one, it's also difficult to be able the think what your reaction would be if you just found out that you were to play some huge role with fate. What would you do?


	7. The Beginning of the End

Author's random messages: Yeah! FF.net is back up! I was getting upset there for a moment. What was I going to do without my slash? Yes, I am an adorer of slash, Lord of the Rings slash to be precise. Don't ask me why, I can't answer it myself…It's a strange indulgence. Anyway, this has nothing to do with the story, so I'll stop.

Chapter Seven: The Beginning of the End

                        Link braced his hands on his knees as exhaustion fell over him and his breakfast came upon him for the second time. The acidic taste burned awfully in his mouth as he wiped the vomit from his lips on his sleeve. He had been training since before sun-up that morning, as he had been doing so more and more frequently in months past. His young body was toned down again, as hard and as limber as when he was seventeen and facing Ganondorf Dragmire for the first time. Gone was the evidence of a lazy lifestyle, gone was the extra weight he had filled out with, and gone was his hair. The bright bristles glistened with sweat as Link was forced to sit on the ground to stop the world from spinning. 

He needed water and with a clumsy hand he groped for it sitting by a nearby tree. Out in the Lost Woods no one would bother him, not even the Kokiri whom knew the paths well. When his head had cooled down and his stomach settled Link made himself stand again and pick up the sword and shield. The sword itself sagged in his left hand, as his arm was beat and weak from hours of labor.  Looking up Link saw through the opening of trees above him that the sun was close to two o'clock. Eight hours he had been training none stop; no wonder his body had finally had enough of him. It was then that he realized he was desperately hungry and thought better of returning home. He could not punish himself any more today though he truly felt he should.

                        Despite himself Link ended up dozing in bed until nearly five o'clock that evening. Navi at that time had returned from business of her own and found him sleeping so heavily that she decided to leave him be. It was an earthquake more violent than all the others that had shaken Hyrule's land in recent months that woke him.  Link shot out of bed fully clothed and weak in the legs as he saw his books go flying from their shelves onto the floor. After the tremor had ceased Link was filled with a sudden dread that he could not explain and he ran outdoors with Navi in tow. The Kokiri were out of their houses as well and were starting to assemble at the Deku Tree's Meadow where they would be protected. Indeed the energy sensitive children felt the tension thick as tar as well. None of them tried to stop the Hero of Time when he raced out of the forest on Epona with urgency. 

                        Link rode like the wind across the Field as the evening sky grew darker and darker around him. It was when he was nearing Kakariko that he noticed the unnatural silence around him. Not one bird sang, not one leaf moved in a breeze, only he and Epona's labored breathing echoed in the silence. The air was close and confining feeling though it was just air. Link wiped his sweaty brow and reined Epona to the right toward Kakariko when the sky lit up with fire and the earth jolted beneath him. Thunderous claps reverberated in the dense air and sounded like the land itself was splitting open. Epona reared up in fright and Navi flew close to Link in the confusion. 

Link spun around to face Death Mountain as the first, huge plume of volcanic ash rose up from the crater. The hero could hear the frantic voices of people screaming now and he urged Epona onto the billowing towers of smoke and fire.  

                        Thick, black clouds blotted out the setting sun, sending the inhabitance into panic. Link ran onward through the crowds, hurrying people along, shouting at them to move and get out of their homes. They must leave everything; there wasn't any time. He looked up the mountainside where the billowing stacks of smoke loomed ominously above and wondered, prayed, that the Gorons had found shelter deep within the caves. There was no way he could have known when this would have happened, the Future Sages had not specified _when. Now he could only pray to the Goddesses for aid._

            "Move!" Link shouted at a couple of young boys as they stood gawking at the flames jumping and spitting out of the top of the crater. He shoved them along until they were moving with the rest, then Link returned through Kakariko's gates to help with the rest. He saw Impa and Nabooru through the crowd, shouting like himself. This was most definitely a situation to leave the Sacred Realm for. But with Rauru gone everything still felt off-balanced. Marcus appeared behind him suddenly and clasped Link firmly on the shoulder.

            "Everybody's almost out Link, but the livestock is scared, some of the cows won't move. We'll have to leave them." Marcus was panting heavily from running around, and now the smoke started to settle in and make the air unbearable. 

            "Agreed, leave them, just leave as many gate doors open as you can, I don't want to give them no way out. But don't risk yourself, I want you out of here in five minutes, no more! Where is Sanders? I haven't seen him." Link started to cough now and covered his mouth as the smoke began to sting his eyes.

            "I sent him out with some of the women who were having trouble. I didn't want him in here; he has a baby on the way." Marcus left after that and ran into the thickening smoke the wind was blowing down to them. Link ran to Impa who along with Nabooru was herding out the last of the villagers at the town gate. 

            "Link!" Impa shouted, "they are safe, come, we must go!" 

            "I can't yet, not without Marcus, don't wait for me, I'll be right behind you!" Link clapped her on the arm and she nodded, turning and running down the steps with Nabooru in tow. 

The heat was starting to intensify and the entire sky was lit up with brilliant red and orange flames that were spewing out from the volcano's mouth. A stray cow lumbered by Link, mooing frantically and ran past him into the smoke. Fire started to alight on the tops of houses and buildings as Link made his way into the village. He wandered until he made out Marcus's form tearing open one last gate through the smoke. Link tugged at his shoulder and together they were the last to evacuate Kakariko. Link glanced over his shoulder one last time to see the flames soaring behind them toward the sky.

                        Everyone had gathered in huddled, panicked masses on the Field, watching in an odd silence as their homes burned underneath a blanket of volcanic ash. The only blessings the Goddesses did grant was a northeastern wind, blowing most of the poisonous ash away from the Field…but not strong enough to save their homes. The molten lava was moving down the mountainside now, picking up speed as it went along. 

Impa stood along on the field and watched her people's village being destroyed by the flames. Her expression was somber and placid at the same time so that no one dared to approach her, not even Nabooru. A group of the King's soldiers came riding across the field with aid and supplies for the injured and with them rode Zelda, wrapped up so tightly in a cloak her figure was nearly indistinguishable as her own. She instructed the villagers to follow the soldiers out further onto the Field and away from danger where they would set up a camp and shelter until further notice. Everyone listened but found it hard to tear their attention away from their burning homes at the foot of the volcano.  

            "Captain Viscen, are you well enough to lead and take charge here?" Zelda spoke softly from atop her white steed that pranced nervously in the constant commotion. The Princess was very pale and weak looking. Link noticed that she struggled to sit up straight in the saddle and her riding cloak was her thickest and heaviest. 

            "Yes your Majesty," Captain Marcus Viscen nodded and cleared his throat from the last bit of choking smoke that reeked on his coat. He mounted the horse that one of the soldiers had brought up for him next to the Princess and called out above the crowd, "to me soldiers! Let's get these people out of here! Hie-ah!" Spurring his horse he rode away from Link.

"Please, everyone! Follow Captain Viscen!" Zelda commanded, knowing full well that she was a sign of encouragement. "Link, go with him, the people will need a hero's strength." Her kind blue eyes smiled from behind their tired gaze. All of the commotion, all of the noise, it all hit Zelda in one dizzying psychic blow.  

"Shouldn't I stay with you Princess?" Link held Zelda's reigns to keep the horse from pacing too much.

"Help me, Link," Zelda groaned and started to dismount. Link's strong hands shot out to help his princess to the ground and he lifted her from the saddle easily. Her footing was weak and she leaned on the Hero of Time clutching hold on his tunic. She had to get off her horse before the dizziness knocked her off on its own. When she looked up Link's image was swirling around her and the sounds of the people's cries echoed in her ears. 

"Link," Zelda's voice wavered and she struggled to hold onto him, "hold me for a moment, I…I can't see straight." By this time the panicked villagers had taken notice of their princess. Link brought her cloak around both of them to block her from view while Captain Viscen, noticing what was wrong, has his soldiers hurry the crowd along more quickly.

"Zel, what's wrong?" Link's voice croaked from breathing in the smoke. "Why can't you stand? Here, hold onto me, that's it." He propped her up against his shoulder and the crook of his elbow. By this time the spell had began to pass and the world stopped spinning around Zelda.  When she looked up at Link there was one of him again.

"I, I'm fine now. Come, we must get these people to safety," she said, but when she let go of Link's tunic her feet stumbled beneath her again. Link's hero-fast reflexes saved her once again.

"Zelda, what's wrong?!" Link demanded again as Marcus reigned his horse up next to them.

"Princess, Link, is everything alright? We're about to start moving everyone into the relief camps," he paused and added in a softer tone, "the people want to see their princess your Majesty." 


	8. Starved of You

AN: Well, hey, I've gotten over my writers block finally and was able to go back and fix some chapters so I could start posting them. I have up to chapter 17 done so far, but they need to be edited, parts added…arg. Anyway, going on vacation always seems to get me writing again for some reason, so while in Texas this past week I was so happy to get started again. I'll try to get the others edited soon, but I'll post them gradually, so I can buy myself some time to finish this story!

Chapter Eight: Starved of You

_Three Days_

                        Kakariko was damaged beyond belief. It was not even safe to approach the village for three days, and when they were finally allowed to go in and assess the total destruction, the numbers were overwhelming. Only a dozen buildings were semi-recognizable through the charred, crumbled lumber and brick that was left. Link and Misa sifted though what had been Misa's home only three days before. Indeed it had been Link's home for a time too. Susan stood sniffling behind them, unable to cope with the disaster that had sprung up so suddenly and shattered her home. Both Link and Misa took a turn holding her, telling her it would be okay, that everything could be rebuilt, and she was comforted. Tear streaked redness did not fit her usually happy green eyes.  

                        The Gorons had not faired much better. Indeed no one would have known if they had survived had it not been for Darunia who, with his power as a Sage, could pass through where normal mortals could not. They were trapped deep within the mountain, buried underneath many feet of newly layered lava. The underground streams that fed into Goron City were luckily not destroyed in the eruption so not all hope was lost, though casualties of this magnitude had not been seen since the coming of Volvagia, the fire dragon whom Link had slain all that time ago. Songs would be sung over this great disaster in the dark days to come. It would be weeks before the Gorons saw light again.

                        All of this was a heavy burden on Zelda, who in recent days had become terribly ill and troubled. The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with her, but so sickly did the princess look that even Impa was convinced to leave the Sacred Realm and sit by her side. Her body seemed to be sapped of all the strength it had to give and never given a chance to replenish itself. Her nights were more fitful than the days as often she could not sleep. On these nights Impa would sit up and talk to her, like when she was but a child, in the same, deep, rhythmic voice that made Zelda start to feel drowsy and slowly drop off. It was on the third night before the first new moon of summer, which fell on the Summer Solstice, that Zelda found herself in a disturbing dream that she could not wake herself from. 

            _This was five years ago… I remember this place well. __I have walked around this quiet village where Impa and I had sought refuge from Ganondorf's dark reign. I was much surprised to learn that the Sheikah had not all fled beyond the sea or faded into the shadows. Often I wondered why Impa had not shared this secret with me before. It had taken her many long years to track them down to these mountains…so far are we from Hyrule! The distance from here to there must be as vast as the ocean! Will I ever see my home again? My heart despairs more and more with each passing year, and yet I am powerless to do anything. This Triforce piece…it is a key and yet at the same time my brand for banishment. If only I could see more clearly what had happened to Link! My visions of him are so clouded as if he to is in some far away land where my mind cannot reach him! _

                        Zelda turned over in her sleep, uncertain and lost in sub-conscience memories of yesteryears. _There is a brush of a hand along my brow, but I am too afraid to look up and see the face of that familiar touch. Even in her sleep did Zelda's heart race. She looked up to see the image of someone she had longed to see since their parting all that time ago. His eyes were deep and the color of red earth, and his hair was long and fair. He smiled a marred, yet still handsome smile and she stared at him, for never in all the years had she had a dream so real and in which she could capture his face so clearly. The lines, the curves, the beautiful, beautiful scar he was shamed to have, and always tried to hide from the world. __Sheik…she wanted to wail and cry against his chest, but no words would come from her lips. He reached up and framed her face with his hands, as if to read her mind._

            _"We know one another better than that for you to use that name with me," he said. __"Has it been so long that you have forgotten my name?" Zelda was transfixed by his speech that she dare not move or this dream might disappear._

            _"No, do not think that Ciaràn!" The tears ran silently down her face. __"Not one day, not one, has gone by where my heart does not long for you! You must know that!" His eyes were tranquil and solemn._

            _"I know now, my Heart. Know that it is the same with me for you. I understand why you did not wait."_

                        The pain that grew in Zelda's heart tore her to her innermost core. Why did her mind torment her so? Her love was dead! 

            _"But I did, as long as I could!" she pleaded. __"But I had to go, my country was in peril! Please, Ciaràn, do not speak of such things! I fear for this is all I have left of you. You are dead and I will never have you again save in my dreams! Please!" As the tears stung like fire into her cheeks, the young man bent down and kissed her softly, and indeed it truly felt like he was of flesh and blood. Zelda could feel herself waking and she reached out to his to try and hold on, but he slipped out of her grasp and disappeared into the fog._

                        She sat up with a violent start, her heart racing and the warm tingle of his kiss still on her lips. The fire had burned low and Impa was nowhere to be found in the room for her chair was empty. Zelda was shivering from the awakened emotions brought on by the dream and she bent her head and sobbed until there was nothing left within her. Her mind was a jumble of confused thoughts that she could not even see straight. With an angry pound of her hand on the bed she saw a splash of white against the deep burgundy covers and timidly she looked down to see what she had found among her blankets. Slowly her fingers wrapped around an old, weather beaten rag that looked as if it had gone across the most perilous mountains. She fingered it for a moment, still unsettled by the dream until her eyes shot open and the old cloth fell from her hands. When she retrieved it again her hands were shaking, as she smelled it.

            "Impa! Impa!" Zelda shouted frantically, sobbing again at the same time. Impa, not more than a room away resting when Zelda started to yell in a panic and she was there within a heartbeat, fearing that something had happened to her beloved child. When she found Zelda she was clutching a dirty rag and burying her tear stained face within it.

            "Impa! It's him! It's Sheik! Ah, Can't you smell him! Oh Din!" She inhaled deeply again, as if she were starved and the scent alone was nourishment. "He left this for me! He was here, in my room! Oh Impa! He's alive!"

                                    Impa looked at her in disbelief with her wise, Sheikahan eyes drifting down to the cloth her princess held. She picked up one end of it, as Zelda made no sign of releasing, and felt the familiar weave of Sheikahan cloth. Impa bent down to smell it as well, and the sweet, earthy scent of the mountains drifted up to remind her of the past. Could it possibly be? Zelda watched her reaction with special care and her bottom lip trembled with emotions. When Impa was struck speechless, Zelda leapt forward and embraced her nursemaid with all of her might, beginning to sob again on her shoulder. Impa, still unsure what to make of all of this, held her child closely and let her cry. Impa looked at the cloth again, still unable to believe…had the boy survived? Was it possible? Or was this somehow a message from the dead? For this cloth was his.


	9. When the Time Comes

AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially Cassidy Dell, who is the amazing author of 'Of Myths and Legends'. Go read it! I'm giving a bigger update than usual, because the ends of the first two chapters aren't as good of cliffhangers as the third one, so I just decided to give them to ya all! And I'm 'roughly' finished with this story as of yesterday! Last couple of chaps needs some fine tuning, and I have to add one more part…but the battle is done and everything has come to its fated end! *evil laughter*.

Chapter Nine: When the Time Comes

                                Link was knelt in prayer, something he seldom did. By this time in three days Hyrule could possibly be overcome by a second darkness, if he failed. The consequences of good and evil were always death, weren't they?  He was prepared to die though; he had a year to prepare for this. But even time didn't help.

 Even if he thought better of his plan, to sacrifice himself instead of Loraefin, there was no time to call her here. And even if the Goddesses themselves stood in front of him, and commanded him to draw his sword on her, Link did not believe he could do it. There was only one option for him now.

 The pain in his heart ached; the fear in his mind grew. Was the choice he made correct? Was listening to a Sheikah Sending futile, over the will of the future? Vividly Link remembered the scored and broken buildings of the Market, the death and destruction. People he loved had died, even in that time, he had perished too…tomorrow was a chance to save them. Tomorrow he would rewrite the future. 

                                The entire forest was on edge with a terrible anxiety. The Deku Sprout had summoned Link some time ago, but for all his power he was still to weak to penetrate much beyond the borders of the wood, and Link would not speak a word on the subject. Link packed and made ready for what might be his final battle.

 His Shield, magic draughts, his bow and a quiver full of arrows, anything that he might need, for this battle would be hard won indeed. If won at all. Navi had been pestering him for weeks, sensing his unease and offended that he did not confide in her, as he once did. But Link could not tell her either. Even now, as she entered his home, finding him preparing for battle, he could not tell her. Her faery glow lit up with rage as she rushed to him.

                "What is all this?!" She demanded, flying dangerously close to his eyes. "Where do you think you're going? And you were going to go without me, weren't you?" Her faery voice was hurt and wounded as she alighted on one of the bottles strewn over the table. Link glanced at her, but could not hold eye contact for more than a few moments. 

                "Please, don't do this Navi," he asked, mechanically packing a bag and inspecting weapons. He walked over, grabbed a clean rag off the shelf, and stuffed it into a pouch. 

                "Oh, you bet I will! You've been acting weird for months and you won't tell me what's wrong! How is that supposed to make me feel?" Oh, she was angry, Link had not realized how much. His face softened and he kneeled down next to the table so that he might be eye to eye with her. Her glow lessened, diminished, so that she was no more than a small, pale figure with crystalline gossamer wings sitting on an empty bottle. For the first time Link could see that she was crying.

                "Navi," he said softly, keeping his gaze calm and assuring, "I trust you with my life, you know that, but this task is for me alone. You can't come, do you understand?" 

                "So you're going to leave me like some faithful hound hmm?" She snapped. "I thought we were partners, I thought we were friends!"

                "You are my friend, Navi, my dearest friend, but there are some things that I can't tell you. Please, understand." Link's voice was almost begging before he realized it.

                "Can't or won't?" Navi retorted her light now ablaze again.

                "Can't," Link said firmly and rose. "Now we'll drop this, okay?" He went back to packing, turning his back to her. There was a long silence, but Link could not bring himself to face her again.

                "I hate you Link!" Navi shouted in anger and flew from his house, not meaning the words, but too bitter with fury to realize the hurt of them. Link flinched, and went back to his mechanical stuffing.

                                When everything was packed and secured Link sat down on his kitchen chair and sighed, then got up again and walked out onto the balcony. He looked up and around, hoping to see that Navi had not flown far, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

                "Ah, damn it," Link muttered under his breath and stalked back inside. He should go and find her, but what could he say? He still couldn't tell her what was about to happen.  

                "She'll come back, I'll give her a few hours, she'll come back," Link reassured himself. Naryu, no she wouldn't! He'd hurt her, she could be gone for days! Link groaned and went upstairs to sit on his bed, which he sunk into with ease. Loneliness really hit him hard for the first time in a long while and it shook even his masculine frame. 

Even though he was alone, it was hard to let himself cry, but by the gods, he wanted to cry. Nothing was simple anymore. Everything was so complicated. The last time he had cried had been in the arms of Loraefin over his own guilt for not protecting her from the rape. With his arms wrapped around her waist, Link had felt her small hands had run over his scalp and he remembered feeling her energy flowing into him. Would he ever feel her again? He had not seen her since that day…how was she fairing? Has she smiled? Has she laughed? 

Naryu, he couldn't think of that now, what he needed to concentrate on was the coming battle at hand.  This would either be his last battle or his greatest one and for the first time Link was unsure which the outcome would truly be. He only knew at that moment he would have to face this combat without the one thing he trusted and depended on the most… Navi. 


	10. A Life Not Your Own

Chapter Ten: A Life Not Your Own

                                The Council had given him very specific directions not to reveal himself to the Chosen One until the coming of the Dark Lord was upon them, but he had ignored their order. He could not take this child to her death blindly without her at least knowing what was destined for her. If he were to be a murderer, then best let his victim meet death with both eyes open. That was the way he would wish it if their roles were reversed. He only wished they were.

 The woman was no more than a babe in the world's eyes, and he had seen much in his five and fifty years. Why did the Goddesses take away the gift of life from the young? The Council had thought it cruel to reveal these things to her, but crueler did Orion think it to hold the truth back until death was at the threshold of the girl's feet.

                                She had been terribly frightened at first. He was sure that if he let the hold of his mind go from her, she would have bolted as quickly as she could have, running far away from him and the disastrous tidings that he brought. Orion would not have blamed her though, he knew that Loraefin was no coward, but he knew the growing fear in her heart was powerful as well as painful. Had it not been for the vision she witnessed on the night of her rape, nor what the Goddesses had told her, she would not have believed him. 

                "I…am a…a sacrifice?" she had stuttered, all blood rushing away from her cheeks so that she was ghostly pale. Her large eyes had clouded over and her throat convulsed as if she was choking. Orion simply had nodded. There was a long silence before Loraefin found her voice again, and when she did it was shaking greatly. 

"A sacrifice," she said again, as if now she finally understood. "Then the vision was right…and the fire that burned those men…" Loraefin had looked at the revered Sheikah for some kind of response for he had not said a word in some time. Orion was looking at the water of the creek, deep in thought. 

                "And what is to happen if I don't conform to this…this fate?" Loraefin's voice faltered again. Orion looked up, his eyes deep with wisdom and grief.

                "That," he said, "would seal your death anyhow. Do it, and while this life for you will end your families will survive. You are the key, the one chosen by the Three to bear this task."

                "But I know nothing of the affairs of Hyrule, or this evil being, Ganondorf, you're talking about, save for what Link has told me. Why would the Goddesses choose---" Loraefin stopped as she witnessed a bleak emotion pass over the Sheikah's eyes. Her heart lurched and felt as if it were breaking. "Link…what is it about Link? Your eyes just clouded over, what is it?" A new sort of terror had run through her now, gripping every part of her body. Orion furrowed his brows and his mouth became even more grim set.

                "This I will not tell you, for your mind is already burdened enough, child. The Hero of Time has still yet a part to play, yes, but I will tell you no more." He had held her gaze, saw and felt the racing anxiety and confusion swimming there. He saw fear, but not for herself, for the safety of her friend. No, not a friend, this stark white face with clenched hands and reading eyes spoke of something more… 

                "This isn't happening, this isn't happening…" Loraefin had pressed her fingers into her eyes as her mouth contorted, willing back a sob of disbelief. Without thinking, she lashed out and grabbed the old Sheikah in a trembling embrace. She needed something, anything, to hold onto. Her face was buried against the curve of his neck, but she did not cry. 

Everything was changing so quickly, for the moment she needed reassurance that something was real. Orion was real; Loraefin felt his warmth and his tenseness as she held him. The Sheikah pulled her back, almost so carefully that he appeared he did not know what to do with her, and searched her confused mind with his clear, deep eyes. Loraefin felt herself tremble again as she stared into them and could feel his control melting into her, calming her. She looked down, and then to him again.

                "I have to know one thing," she said, her voice but a hoarse whisper, "why tell me this, why not just see to your task and kill me, if that's what's needed. My agreement doesn't make a difference." She watched him, watched his eyes. They did not move, did not blink. Orion's stare was vacant for what seemed like hours until his eyes closed slowly and he let go of a breath neither of them was aware he was holding.

                "I tell you this," he began, his voice taking on a sudden fierceness, laced with a deep, guttural misery that choked Loraefin. "I tell you this because I will not take a child blindly into death." Orion's brows furrowed again and his lips pinched in contemplation of how to phrase his answer with some kind of justification. Justification for her or for himself he was not sure.

 "Your agreement does matter. I can _make you do this, yes, by force, but I had hoped, by telling you this, that it would not come to that. I would venture to think that once all the consequences were known, you would have come to the same answer had I given you no choice."  _

                                Loraefin blinked, shocked. Orion was still looking at her, piercing her with his now clouded, duty-bound stare. _You would have come to the same answer, she repeated to herself blindly. And in that instance, Loraefin had realized that she had come to just that: the answer. The right answer. The understanding of it had brought a wave of courage and power upon her like she had never known, different from the Ground, different from the terrible fire that had consumed those men, it flowed through her like a great current. Her decision also made her want to turn and vomit from fear. _

Their meeting had come to a close and Loraefin was an empty shell of her former self that had stepped along the creek bed in search of her dog. He could not let her go back to her family thus, something would certainly be noticed amiss and this knowledge was for the One chosen by the Goddesses alone. Orion bade her to lie down, for she was weak and pale, and sang softly a song in the Sheikahan tongue she did not understand. 

Placing a cool, aged hand against her forehead, he cast the young woman into a slumber where when she woke, the memories of what had come to pass between them was no more than a dream. And it was like this that he left her along the bank among the stones in the fading light, slumbering in a dreamless sleep where her fears would be at ease and she could be in peace, at least for a time. 

***

                                The dark figure slipped along the field like a shadow under the moon. He looked up reluctantly to see that in two days time, the silver orb would be at its fullest and its most brilliant. A cold wind caught up with his horse and bit into his cloths and against his now uncovered face. Sheik wrapped his cloak around himself tighter, fighting off the chill. The scarred portion on his face had been numb to cold for many years now though and the wind had little effect. The dark cliffs rose alongside him as he searched for the obscure, hidden passage that he and Orion had traveled on a few days before into the Eidua Valley. The main tunnel entrance was no good to them, what they needed was concealment.

                                Sheik turned before disappearing behind the rocks, looking longingly back across the great expanse, where he could barely make out the silhouetted form of Hyrule Castle in the distance. There slept his heart, the other half of his soul, his princess. He had to see her before everything came to its end, for though their task was to only retrieve the Chosen One, not even the Council could see how it all would end. What if this life came and went and he had not beheld the face of his beloved again?

 It was anguishing enough to have her so close, and yet could not touch her, hold her, press up against her. But he could only be a shadow to her now, at least, until all had come to pass. To see her, to smell her…it had been so long that those experiences alone left him dizzy.  More so when she had spoken to him, using his real name. Orion had known his urgency, allowed him to venture out in search of Zelda, but now that he had, Sheik had to return and face the terrible task with him. So it was that he turned from Hyrule Castle and made his way into the darkened tunnel to do the Will of the Goddesses.

AN: Aw, poor Fin, so much crap…And Sheik, what a tortured young man…I'm not to nice to my characters (not that I own Sheik…) right now. Review me please!


	11. Shadows in the Night

Chapter Eleven: Shadows in the Night

                        Now was the time. The new moon was only two days away. They must make haste, already they had tarried too long. In the middle of the night, Orion had come for her. He came through the front door, but no one knew his movements; he was a Sheikah, silent and as invisible as a shadow. Up the stairs and to the left the small bedroom was dimly lit since the absence of the light of the moon. 

The brother lay sleeping in front of the old Sheikah, and the young woman was shrouded in shadows against the other wall. As he leaned over her bed, he watched her sleep peacefully for a few moments. Would no one know of the great deed she was going to do? That most of all made Orion's temper flare. No one would know, because no one would understand. Why would the life of this woman make any difference in the balance of good and evil?

 Gingerly he lifted her, so smooth and deft were his movements that she did not even stir, and without looking back at the young man again, Orion carried her out. In the dead of the night every sound was sharp and the vibrations of the parents' breathing in the adjoining room seemed to chase Orion down the stairs. As he passed the hearth, one of the dogs lifted its head, emitting a low growl as it sensed a passing shadow. But Orion was gone before the animal could determine what was wrong.

She started to finally stir when the cool night air began to hit her face. It was then that she noticed the landscape was passing around her. Her gaze shot upwards, but before she fully awoke another blackness passed over her and sent her back to her dreams. As he neared the glen of trees he heard a familiar sound next to him, only one that a trained Sheikah could hear. Another young man came out of the shadows near the waiting horses. His face was dispirited and sorrowful as Orion drew closer and closer, holding the young woman in his arms. The two men regarded one another silently. Orion set his charge on the soft ground before turning to his companion with an analyzing stare.

            "You've been too long, but that cannot be helped now." His expression was serious, trying to hide the painful grief within his heart. "Was it worth it? Did you satisfy your curiosity?" Orion gazed at the young man as he kneeled over the sleeping body, wrapping her in a warm blanket. 

            "Yes," he answered kneeling too. "I see you haven't wasted any time in my absence. For that I ask your forgiveness." At this Orion simply frowned and let his hand rest on the young woman's chest as it rose and fell with shallow breathing.

            "It is not my time to waste," he looked far older than his years as he said this. "Now come, we must leave here before daylight arrives. Ciaràn, she will ride with you. I will help you with her onto Vandac. Mount first." With that the young woman's body was secured against the young Sheikah's heart, propped up though her head hung limply on her chest. When she would finally awake, she would have traveled far from her home, far from her family, and would fully come to understand that she would never see it or them again.  

***

                                Zelda lay awake, still clutching the weather beaten scarf that had magically fallen into her lap that night. She could not stop holding it, staring at it, inhaling the scent of it. She was almost afraid that she would breath all of the smell out and then lose another memory of her beloved again. The waning moon gave a dim light to the room, but the fire in the hearth gave her all the light she needed to examine the cloth again and again. She put it up to her face, remembering the feel when she wore one quite similar while in hiding from Ganondorf. What was this, some sort of madness that had come over her? Had her mind created this beautiful gift out of thin air? 

 There came the faintest knock at the door and a young woman's head peeked into the room. When she saw Zelda awake, her eyes went wide and she immediately closed the door again. Zelda threw the covers off and swung her feet over the edge of the bed to rest them on the floor.

"No, no, it's okay. Please, come back in good lady," Zelda said in a calming manner and soon the girl's head appeared in the doorway again, followed by the rest of her.

"Pardon me, Princess, I thought you would be sleeping. I have a message for you, from the leader of the Gerudo. She's come a long way to speak with you. She's only just arrived." Said the servant quietly and steadily. Zelda got fully up now, and employed the young woman to come in.

"I thank you for the message. She's just arrived you say? Do you know what she's come for?" Zelda was now up and about and putting on a robe.  

"Nay, Lady. She rode in with two others but no word has been said to me of what she's here for, only to come and fetch you."  

"I see," Zelda's golden hair shimmered in the firelight. "Will you help me dress so that I may go down and meet with her?"

"Surely, Milady, but wouldn't you like me ta' call in your maidservants for you?"

"Nay, I think we can manage, hm? I do not want to wake them and since you are already here, may I ask your service?" The girl nodded and Zelda continued. "Good, now come, hand me my dress lying across the chair there, if you would be so kind."

In several minutes Zelda was gliding downstairs, her new young maid in her wake. The girl looked to be about sixteen years of age and had large, curious hazel eyes and deep, rich brown hair. Her quiet, polite countenance appealed to Zelda as she also appreciated her services in the middle of the night. She asked the girl her name, which she received the reply 'Malayia Campbell'.

"Was not your brother, Rook, just married to Talon the ranch owner's daughter?" Zelda asked, hoping to engage the young woman in conversation. Malayia's hazel eyes lit up with a smile.

"Oh, yes, to Malon, my new sister." She said. "I am honored that you know of that, Milady." 

"She and he are dear friends of a friend of mine, and I've heard high things about your brother and his work with our horses."

It was not long before Zelda's skirt swirled into the chamber Tiamra and her companions had been taken to. The Gerudo stood and pressed their arm to their chest in salute, and Tiamra turned and watched Zelda from the fireplace. The room was warm, even for a summer night, and Zelda could hear the summer crickets singing out in the meadows and woods bordering this side of the castle. With a royal nod Zelda dismissed Malayia and sent a guard with her as well so that she might not be wandering at these hours alone and unattended through the dark halls, while the three remaining guards took their places outside and inside the chamber. 

"Tiamra, a pleasure as always," Zelda bowed her head politely, her crown of golden locks still as brilliant in the firelight as ever.

"Princess Zelda, my apologies for calling on you at such a late hour," Tiamra bowed respectfully as well, "but we have been riding since the news came this morning and we were committed to seeing you as soon as possible."

"If it is important news, should you not have sought my father instead of me?" Zelda's curiosity was aroused to say the least now. The present leader of the Gerudo walked straight up to Zelda and held her gaze levelly. Tiamra's golden eyes sparkled and her smooth, tan skin, firm with muscle, glowed in the fire's light. 

"Not news of this kind," said Tiamra in a low, serious voice. "This I knew I must seek _your_ council for. I would have sought Nabooru first, naturally, but messages are from her, not to her I fear. I could not contact her, so I knew I must come to you." 

                Tiamra now walked back to the table and to a leather-riding bag sitting there. The other two Gerudo watched her reverently as the lid flap was thrown back, and an object was taken out of it. Zelda gasped in shock as the package was finally revealed. 

"Sweet Naryu…" Zelda tried to compose herself, "what devilry are you bringing in here?" 

"Nothing more than is necessary, I assure you," Tiamra surprisingly chuckled and stood back from the table. Zelda gulped hard and boldly approached Tiamra's 'news', now lying exposed on the table. Tiamra and the other Gerudo watched with interest for the princess's assessment of the dark body of the bird, torn apart by arrows. Zelda tried to keep the look of disgust away until she could look from the bird. She knew the Gerudo were…less than ladylike, but bringing her a dead carcass in the middle of the night and claiming it as important news befuddled her.

"Would you like to explain this, Tiamra?" Zelda composed herself again and took a seat in the high backed chair sitting directly in front of the bird and across from her. Tiamra now eyed the bird with irritancy and Zelda noticed her upper lip curled slightly.

"These…gouys, demon birds they are, have been gathering in great multitudes out at the Desert Colossus. A few are always to be expected, but my sisters have reported more than four hundred have grown in the past three days. This one was taken yesterday, after a band of our most skilled archers left to take care of the problem…They are still trapped in the Spirit Temple as we speak for those damn birds swarmed on them like a wave…only two of our sisters made it back to the Fortress and they brought this." 

                Tiamra pointed to the bloodied bird detestably and attempted to rein in her anger. Zelda stared at it again too, then back to the Gerudo leader.

"I see…or rather it is perhaps I don't. Why bring news of an animal problem to me Tiamra?" Asked Zelda curiously. Tiamra stood still before the fire and examined whether the princess was joking or not. It surprised her to find Zelda's question sincere. 

"The problem is, your Highness, that these birds have always been omens of bad tidings. They are…drawn, it has been said, to places of trouble. Now I know that there have been events arising in Hyrule that cannot be explained, and are of a terrible nature in themselves and I thought that this omen," she again pointed to the bird, "should be brought to your attention as well." 

"Do you think there is something amiss concerning the Spirit Temple? Would not Nabooru have sensed it if there was?" Zelda continued. Tiamra shook her head.

"I do not know, I have not had the fortune with speaking with my sister for some time. All I know is this…" And Tiamra leaned over the table as well as the arrow-wound riddled bird and brought her face very close to Zelda's. The Hylian guards stood apprehensively concerning this move, but Zelda did not move away from her and kept her pale violet eyes locked on Tiamra's golden ones. The fire crackled behind them during the Gerudo's pause and was the only sound in the room other than the sweet hum of the crickets outside. When Tiamra continued, her voice was low and grave.

"All I know is that these birds are not gathered out at our Temple for nothing. I know that birds such as they were once the servants to a fallen king, one who allowed himself to be consumed with the dark arts. I know that the land is ailing and I know that the look you gave now tells me you have been fearing what I've just said."

AN: I love the Gerudo, they're just so cool…Don't get irritated at me! I'll be bringing this all to a head in the next…6 chapters or so…Funny thing is, I've been brewing this story in my head for, jeez, years (scary, I was fourteen I believe when I started this…And I'm 6 months away from 18 now…wow) so I've known where I was going with it like the back of my hand. From this point on (after this story I mean) I'm kinda winging it…I mean, I've got ideas and all, but only really set ones for the story right after this one. I need to start thinking…


	12. Close To the Truth

AN: Well, I think I've changed my mind and I'm going to combine this story with the short one I was going to have after this. The short one I've decided can't really stand on it's own, or at least it doesn't need to. So this will go on for a few chapters longer than I originally had planned. Anyway, I thought I had something else to say, but I seem to have forgotten it.

Chapter Twelve: Close To the Truth

_Two Days_

            "No, no, that can't be it. He's locked in the Dark Realm for all eternity, he's not the cause of the problems in Hyrule," Ruto's voice wavered as if she were not quite sure herself. Indeed the land had been ravaged by what seemed to be a vengeful nature these last few months, but surely there was no evil will behind it?

            "I know Ruto, that does not make sense, but what else could account for it?" Darunia clenched and unclenched his huge leathery hands and his black shining eyes shone rashly. "Who else would have the power and will to destroy my city!?"

            "Hush Darunia, hush! We shall not jump to conclusions!" Impa said with her usual calm air of authority. Her eyes too were the windows to her emotions; deep red orbs that spoke of apprehension, even though her face did not. But now they watched the princess, sitting straight backed against Rauru's old chair (if you could call anything in the Sacred Realm what it appeared to be, that is), golden hair lying flatly over her shoulders. She did not smile and her diminutive movements in the chair showed her great worry.

            "Besides, Ruto's right, as much as I hate to admit it…but Ganondorf is gone, done for, we defeated him nearly four years ago!" Nabooru paced habitually up and down the room, hands clasped at the small of her back and her eyes ablaze with fury. 

            "But he has the Triforce of Power, should we just think of him as gone forever?" Saria's small, childlike voice sounded meek after the Spirit Sage's emotional outbursts. Her blue eyes too were tired and alarmed at the same time, a combination that was not fit for the child's face they gazed out from. "I mean, surely the Gods' power can't be subdued so easily?"

            "He's in the Dark land of the Sacred Realm, which was created by the Gods, wouldn't that mean it will hold him?" Stated the Fire Sage. Zelda shook her head, for the first time breaking her vacant stare.

            "We don't know, what we do know is that something is terribly amiss in our lands. If this is Ganondorf's doing, then we cannot be caught ill prepared, don't you think?" Zelda assumed that their silence meant agreement. "As a precaution, I'd like to have us all stay here in the Sacred Realm, so that we may watch for any change. I'd also like to tell my father to mobilize his troops…for the worst case scenario. Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, best to send word to your peoples as well. If it is true what we fear then Hyrule will need all the strength it can afford."

            "Do you think that's really necessary Zelda?" Ruto gasped.

            "And aren't you forgetting that that might be more trouble than it's worth? Our peoples don't always act in the…kindest interest toward each other." Nabooru interjected.

            "It won't come to that, I'm sure," said the princess with a tired sigh, "but I do not want to be ill prepared, that's all. The Evil King is not a matter I wish to underestimate." _Again, she thought. _

            "Do you think this has anything to with your vision, Princess?" Impa asked calmly, looking to her. The Sheikahan stare still sometimes sent a small chill up Zelda's spine. Zelda blinked, having thought of her vision before, but not able to come up with a clear answer. The only thing it did do was to promote her worst fears.

            "If it does, I don't see the connection," answered Zelda simply.

            "Should we tell Link? I think he should know," Saria stated.

            "I will tell him," Zelda said in a way that no one would think to say otherwise. _Told him once, I should be the one to tell him again, she determined as she parted from the room to deliver her message. The other sages looked on after her with the first real pangs of doubt and fear settling in. _

***

Zelda stood amongst the glittering splendor of the Chamber of Sages, but she could no longer derive comfort from its beauty. The ever-changing sheen of the walls, draped in tranquil colors of blue seemed to extend up into the heavens and then down again into the foundation of the universe. There was no floor to speak of, no ceiling, only the platform which floated fixedly amongst the void. Here there were no fantasies of the mind to cover as a façade such as her own bedchamber, with its canopy bed and little hair brush so neatly made up or put away, this was the Sacred Realm in its true form. 

She stepped out onto the center of the platform and cleared her thoughts with a deep, cleansing breath. Her violet eyes withdrew behind her eyelids, each one perfectly lined with dark, full lashes as Zelda spread her arms and opened the way for her mind to speak. Diligently she sought him out, over the bustle of the shops and people in the market, through the forests of Kokiri. Like a bird her thoughts swooped over Hyrule is search for the Hero of Time. 

Far off in the distance Zelda could see a small form moving steadily across the Field and as she drew near, she could make out the form of her beloved friend, riding gallantly as ever atop Epona. His face was grim though, as hard set and burdened as she had ever seen it. Was there a chance that somehow he felt the gloom hanging over their heads already? Zelda's heart tore looking into his unhappy eyes, but knew that she must follow through with her duty and tell him that their so dearly cherished peace was being threatened once again.  (AN: And I can't get rid of this line, so ignore it, it means nothing.)

Zelda blew a cool, welcoming breeze toward Link that flew over the field of Hyrule heralding her presence. Link immediately felt the stirring wind against his sweaty and cropped scalp, which shivered involuntarily. It was not an ordinary summer breeze though, no, he could feel Zelda's presence strongly. Link closed his eyes and when he again opened them the figure of Zelda was standing in front of him, a translucent form of herself. Link could see likewise that her eyes and face were burdened by a terrible weight, only that on her slight form, she seemed to be drowning in it.

            "Link," she said, holding out her hand to him, even though she knew he could not take it. Link dismounted and bowed; for this was not a friendly visit, this was one of duty. 

            "Princess," Link replied, staring at her. Indeed in her eyes she did seem like she was drowning, or threatened to be swallowed whole by the hopelessness of the situation. She had strength though; Link knew and never doubted that. Even now as she stood before him, he could see that control taking over.

            "Link, there is great urgency I must speak to you of. As you well know of the recent events that have blotted our country's tranquility?"

            "Yes," he gulped hard, keeping his voice steady.

            "Then no doubt you are troubled just as I am."

            "Indeed."

            "Link, answer me in more than one word responses," Zelda sighed despondently as another breeze blew over the Field, but not one hair on her head moved, nor fold in her elegant dress ruffled. The smallest trace of a smile appeared on Link's face as he steadied Epona with a stroke on the neck.

            "I'm sorry, Zelda," said he. "Yes I have felt the change in the land as well as seen it. There is something amiss here." Involuntarily the image of the Market, blacked and demolished, and the memory of Zelda, aged and weary clinging to a blind Impa, rose again in Link's mind before he had a chance to restrain it. 

            "What was that?" Zelda's gaze became keen upon him and Link cursed himself for not being in more control. Desperately he sought for a cover, but Zelda's mind had bored into him.

            "What was what?" He asked, his face gone stone straight again.

            "What I just saw in your mind, don't deny it Link."

            "Why were you looking at my thoughts? I thought we were beyond that. Do you have some reason not to trust me?" Link said harshly, feigning well an act of feeling violated. Truly she had every right to know, but he would not and could not let her.

            "Of course I trust you! But don't change the subject---" Zelda momentarily faded after she said this and Link saw her face contort with discomfort. In an instant she was back again, but obviously shaken.

            "Zel? What's wrong? Did you have another dizzy spell?" Link wanted to step forward and cradle her in his arms, but her telepathic projection would not allow that. She steadied herself and took a long drawn out breath.

            "I am fine, it was nothing," she said, but her voice was undeniably weakened. "Now, my strength is leaving me, I cannot stay much longer. Link, come to the Temple of Time, there are preparations we must see to. We fear that the Sacred Realm has lost its hold of Ganondorf. Hurry."

                        And she was gone. 

He had been waiting for them to finally realize what was afoot, and to think he nearly let himself be exposed. If it were not for Zelda's sudden illness, she surely would not have let it rest until she had bored it out of him. If they knew, then Loraefin's life would surely be forfeit without even a chance for him to save her. Mounting Epona again, Link took off toward the Temple. Not for a moment could he allow himself to doubt his decision, not for one, or else his sanity might truly be lost.

He rode into the Market place with such a look on his face that none dared to speak with him. The skies had become clouded and dark since the morning. An odd wind blew in from the desert, warm and dry that chased people indoors. Epona did not like the smell of it any more that Link did. Thunder rolled far away, as an early summer storm drifted toward Hyrule from the southwest.  His pace quickened and he pushed the growing lump of dread that was knotting in his stomach down and away. It was too late to be troubled by doubts and he could not afford them. 

Walking up the stairs and down the small path the Temple Link could feel his footfall become heavier and heavier, as if each step toward the stone sanctuary was a step closer to his own doom. He thought of Loraefin here. He pictured her when he first set eyes on her, some two years before.

 She had been carrying in firewood with Megeara and Joshuan just as he had awakened from sleep. Her hair had been bound back and she had gazed at him with her always-curious storm-blue eyes. Link had always thought she had a hansom face, not simply because they were friends, but as a man, and now looking back on past memories, he would not deny it if it was said she was beautiful. She had such life; so much good-humor…He would not murder Loraefin with only a future's herald to tell him so. 

Then another thought rose in his mind and it physically made him halt his stride. It was the night of the Fall Bazaar, when they had first discovered her bruised and sullied body. The same, heart-wrenching emotion lurched again within him even as he stood so perfectly still. After she had left him that night, Link felt that there was something wrong and after Loraefin did not return, he followed her. The image he met was almost too much for him to bear.

 Fear, anger, despair all lanced through him at once as he called for help, meanwhile dragging one of the men who attacked his Fin to his feet and then slamming him against the stone wall with all his strength. When the others finally arrived, Loraefin's father and family had the look of death in their eyes, even Joshuan, who so rarely expressed anger. When Link took one of the attackers and held his neck exposed to Greysir's blade, and then feeling the warm blood seep over his hands as the throat was slit, he felt justice being served.

Link looked down at those same hands now, but looked at them differently. They were the hands of a murderer, as well as the hands of a hero. How could he forget that?

Shaking off these invading thoughts as another clash of thunder rolled away somewhere off in the distance, Link once again resumed his walk toward the temple where the last link in his mission lay; the Master Sword.

                        The altar was before him now, he only had to speak the incantation to release the Doors of Time and free the Master Sword from its stone pedestal. He could feel the Sages' power with him, lending him their strength to complete the task. The words mumbled from out his lips and Link felt the ground shake beneath him as the ancient doors cracked slowly, swinging open. 


	13. You Are What You Are

AN: Not much to say really, except thank you to Cassidy Dell for reviewing! And the nice e-mails you send me back. 

Chapter Thirteen: You Are What You Are

                        She started to stir when the sun was rising along the Field. Blinking, she could feel the aches of riding though she did not realize until now that she was on a horse. Her lower back throbbed and complained and there was the rude irritation of straddling a saddle against her thighs. Then there was a strong, warm chest against her and able, protective arms around her waist. She jerked her head upward and behind to see who held her and was greeted by the same, sweet face that she had first encountered in that small cabin in Kokiri woods. 

He grinned at her as he stopped the horse, a crooked but lovely grin joined with flaxen hair falling in front of a pair of striking, earth-red eyes. Indeed Loraefin found awaking in such a way, to a beautiful face and wrapped in warmth, most unexpected and pleasant. Then she remembered where she was and where she was heading. She remembered _what she was. She was no longer Loraefin, a sister, a daughter, Rae Lawen, a Gerudo maid, a child of two races…she was marked for death._

            "Orion, she's awake," her young man said and the other stopped his horse as well. 

            "I'm glad to see it," the other furrowed his brows. 

            "How are you feeling?" asked her young man and Loraefin could only stare at him a few moments, her head still swimming from whatever had put her out so long.

            "I--I'm fine," her voice was shaking. "I didn't---didn't remember that we had planned this…my mine is so foggy. But I'm starting to remember…slowly," she hissed and gripped her head as nausea ran over her. The young man dismounted and slid her off Vandac with ease. Loraefin could feel the strength in his hands as he held her waist. She was no little slip of a thing, full body and a lot of hip, not like what he was probably used to, but he smiled again and supported her on her weak legs with his steady arms and calm, reassuring voice. She could not help but fall in love with him for his kindness, when all else in the world for her had been snatched away.

            "You are over exhausted, here Ciaràn let her sit down until the spell is over."

                        When she had come back to herself again she managed to get down some bread and water with little difficulty. The two men conversed quietly in a tongue she did not understand and she did not care. She remembered her meeting with Orion three days before and remembered arranging this escort. She had doubted her ability to just walk away from her life; fear did that. She knew that he would have to come and take her, and quickly before that fear could grip her. Then everything after that was blurry, and until waking up in the arms of Ciaràn she did not recollect any of it. Orion had done something to her and she was not sure whether to feel violated or thankful.

            "Are you feeling better, Loraefin?" Ciaràn asked with a natural sweetness that he was not aware he had. Had her mind not been dark and confused, Loraefin might have told him she loved him, but instead only nodded, gulping hard.

            "It's strange, to hear my name…I don't feel like me anymore." Loraefin's voice was hollow and morose and she poked restlessly at the ground with a stick she had found. "I---I'm not sure I want you to call me by name anymore. I'm no longer she, and hearing it brings up emotions that I don't want to feel. If I'm gone from this life, let me leave what I can behind me now…to make the rest easier." 

Both men nodded, honoring her decision. Ciaràn set her in the saddle in front of him again and held the reins on either side of her, walling her in with his arms. Sitting with him she felt protected, and closing her eyes she recalled who he reminded her of. He reminded her of Link. Perhaps that was the reason she felt so comfortable with him, perhaps that was why…No. No old feelings, no memories, Link could be nothing more than the Hero of Time to her now. There was no friendship, there was no bond, and there would never be a chance for her to tell him how much she appreciated and admired him. 

How thankful she was for him. 

They both had roles to play to fulfill the Goddesses Will and she was no more than one life given in Their service.  

            Their path steered northeast across the Field and the cool breeze hit Loraefin's face with a calming caress. Leaning back she settled in against Ciaràn and closed her eyes, letting the wind play on her. It ruffled through the light cloth of her nightwear and through her hair until she realized that her unkempt locks might be accosting her ride and she gathered it in her hands.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I hope it wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all," he replied with an easy smile, shifting his weight to retrieve something out of a saddlebag. He handed her a coat, his coat she realized, and she took it.

"In case you get cold…you don't have much on," his features had fallen again as she whispered a thank you. Being well dressed was not on Loraefin's mind when she was not meant to live anymore. Instead of turning back around after slipping it on, she instead began to analyze his face. Ciaràn squirmed under her steadfast gaze and tried to concentrate instead on directing Vandac. He never liked it when people stared at his scar and for a moment he wished he still had his scarf to hide behind. 

"You have a very beautiful face," she said at last, catching him totally off his guard. A Sheikah warrior he may have been, but a young man also nonetheless, and he could feel his cheeks flushing with color. Loraefin saw his bewildered expression and smiled just a little.

"Uh…thank you," trying to compose himself again Ciaràn ran a hand through his hair. 

"You're welcome." She said and turned back around, settling against him again with her head angled to the left of his.

            Ciaràn, Sheik, stared at her out of the corner of his eye, not knowing what to make of her. It was then that a connection created itself in his mind, linking her and one other together. In a way, this young woman seated within his arms reminded him of his heart, Princess Zelda. Of course their looks differed greatly, while Zelda was tall, slender, and fair, the picture of beauty, and she a mix of two races, they both had the same courage and strength that pierced through all obstacles. 

            Once this connection was formed, Sheik could not get it away, and without realizing it his grip wrapped a little tighter around her. And so they rode this way, both reminded of those who were dear to them, and the road became a little more bearable.


	14. To Arms

Chapter Fourteen: To Arms

_One Day_

            "Alright men, line up!" Marcus barked orders, getting his company ready. "I want two rows, pronto! Move, move, move!" Men scrambled at his commands, assembling with quick and practiced obedience. The captain looked over his men proudly, each of them armed and ready for battle. "Good job men! Now be sure to show this kind of behavior for the king when he arrives! No disappointing me!"

            "Aye, Captain!" The soldiers shouted back.  Marcus nodded and turned his attention back to his lieutenants.

            "What news of the orders?" he asked the young, newly promoted lieutenant. If he remembered his officers correctly this young man's name was Haemon. 

            "The king only sends word to assemble our forces. He has not said why yet. I could not even hazard a guess what we are prepping for, all alliances with our borders are sound," Haemon kept stride with his captain easily as they marched down the line of troops. Marcus grunted, looking over again the written orders from King Harkinian. 

            "Well then, best get things along here, if the king doesn't send word for reason I'll not be the one to answer to him." He turned to one of his scribes and had him write some notes down on company size and position before snapping his tent flap open and glancing over the strewn of papers on his desk. 

            "The names the recruits, Captain Viscen," said Haemon, picking up a loose sheet and glancing at it. "Organized by rank and how many years served." Now taking the time to read several of the papers, Marcus furrowed his brow as he scanned over each name, sprawled in a fine, tight handwriting.

            "We have a lot of young boys here with no fighting experience," he grumbled, grabbing another sheet.

                        23rd Company, 56 men, ranks and years of service as follows:

1. Alemnor, Brutes     2nd year cadet

2. Atrops, Samuel       1st year cadet

3. Harper, Kallin         1st year cadet

4. Maken, Allen          1st year cadet

5. Tern, Sanders         Lt. Commander

"What? Sanders is here?" Marcus's eye flew up. "Damn fool! I told him to not to bother." The Captain slammed a hand down in frustration. "Lieutenant, tell Lt. Commander Tern to get in here, immediately." Haemon nodded and hurried out of the tent while Marcus fumed over the rest of the recruit reports. After a time another, noticeably tall, man entered the marquee and met his captain with a level gaze. 

"You wanted to see me Captain?" the man said, with a sidelong look at Haemon who was hovering in the door.

"Haemon," Captain Viscen ordered stiffly, "you can go. See that some of the greenhorns know how to march."

"Aye, Captain." Haemon saluted and left, glad to finally have a purpose other than errand runner. With him gone, Lt. Commander Tern's features relaxed and he sauntered to Marcus's desk. His friend looked at him irritably with a frown.

"I thought I told you to take some leave," said Marcus officially. Tern smiled and pressed his knuckled against the deep stained wood of the table. 

"You did, but did you really think I was going to listen to you? We haven't had anything to do for _months! I'm going to go stir crazy if I don't get out and at least march with the soldiers!"_

"When I told you to take leave it wasn't a suggestion of a friend! It was an order!" Viscen snapped.

"What's gotten into you?" replied Tern, grinning, not seeing the seriousness of the situation as always. 

"What about Maeve, Sanders?" Asked Marcus steadily now. "Isn't your beautiful wife and newborn son enough to stay home for?" Sanders blinked at his old friend, obviously confused.

"Don't be stupid, Old Man, I'm not going out and throwing myself into death!" he laughed. "I just need to put these skills to use before it's been so long that I forget them! Maeve knew I was a fighter when she married me. We're not going to be away for long."

            "Truth is Sanders we don't know what we're going for," replied the Captain bitterly. "Haven't gotten any orders yet other than to assemble. I'll tell you that our forces aren't half of what they were before the Dark Lord."

            "That's because there's been no need, peace 'l do that." Marcus glared up at his tawny hair friend as he threw down the papers curtly. 

            "Stop being a fool Tern! I may not know what the king plans, but there is defiantly something unsettling here! Can't you feel it? The dread that bears down on you more and more with each passing day?" 

            "What are you talking about, Old Man?" Sanders laughed.

            "I'm telling you to get out of here! Go back to your wife and son! I'll not have you throw yourself on some futile endeavor, not this time." Marcus's eyes were ablaze with authority and Sanders could only fall back and stare at him.

            "Surely you don't think me a coward--" he protested but Viscen snapped back.

            "Of course not, you fool! But I sense that before this moon is up there will be much bloodshed and heartache here. I won't have Maeve a widow and your son fatherless, not when I can help it." And the fierce sternness slowly melted into a familiar careworn smile. "My friend," he finished softly, "I know your will's in fighting old friend, but think of your heart." He clasped Sanders shoulder firmly and looked at him levelly in the eye. "Go home. Enjoy your son. There will always be another battle."

                        At this time Haemon reentered the tent and saluted. 

            "King Harkinian, Sir!" He barked officially as the fabric door flaps flew open and the king's tall, broad frame shadowed the morning light.

            "Your Highness!" Marcus straightened and saluted as well, "we've been assembling, just as you've commanded." Harkinian looked about with a satisfied expression and with hand on the sword hilt at his waist, walked over to the captain's desk. Another man appeared from behind him that they all knew very well.

            "Link!" Sanders laughed, extending an arm and clasping Link's. "I'm glad to see you alright, haven't laid eyes on you since the crisis at Death Mountain last week. I---" 

            "Thank you Lt. Commander, but Link and I must speak alone with Captain Viscen," the king said formally and then ignored him further. Sanders looked from Link to Marcus's faces for an instant before mumbling an 'excuse me, Highness' and left. Link's eyes followed his friend as he disappeared from the tent before directing his attention back to the King and Captain. 

                        Outside Sanders scowled irritably at being thrown out of the meeting, but he was dwelling more so on what his friend had said to him rather than that. Surely he was just being irrational, Marcus did that, and it's what made him a fearless and uncompromising commander. Sanders began to walk back through the camp, presently set up out on Hyrule Field and among some trees. Like this, no one could get near the Castle Bridge or walls without one of the soldiers knowing about it. What they were all assembled for was what he wanted to know.

                        Some of his old privates called him over to their fire for a drink, which he happily did, wishing to forget for a moment his churning annoyance. They greeted him with a cheer and slaps on the back, and were quick to fill his pewter with ale.

            "Aye, Sir! Grand to see you! Heard you and the Missus had a little boy?" One of them laughed, taking a long draught of his drink.

            "It's true, young Alaxander Tern," Sanders lifted his cup and the others followed suit. "He does a man proud!"

            "A proud trophy to your manhood, no doubt!" They all laughed and clanked pewter together. They sat on the outer fringes of the camp, but still the commotion and shouting of drilling new recruits clamored through the air. It was just past eleven and the coolness of the morning was beginning to dissipate into summer warmth. The first beads of perspiration began to appear on the men's foreheads as their gales of laughter echoed over the tents. It was then that one of the men took notice of two horses approaching them from the Field and stood to hail them.

            "'Ello, what's this?" One man asked, staring at the strange newcomers. Sanders eyed them as well and went to inspect them himself. The horses stopped and he could see two men rode them and a young woman sat in front of one of them. It was she that drew his attention right away, though her companions were unusual enough by themselves. Her eyes were startlingly exhausted, peering out from a pretty face that was obviously not Hylian. The one sitting behind the young woman, whose arms wrapped around either side of her, was too solemn for a man his age, especially one who had a woman in his lap, but at least the elder man smiled. 

            "Good morrow," said the elder stranger, nodding his head and extending his hand for Sanders to clasp. 

            "Good morrow, friend," Sanders replied, smiling good-naturedly. "What business do you have here?"

                        The other men in the camp now noticed the strangers and became interested, but seeing a Lt. Commander handling it they kept to their own business. The stranger smiled again and sat up in his saddle while the other man and woman stayed straight faced and quiet. There was just something in her eyes that left Sanders unsettled.

            "My son, his wife, and I have traveled here from Vertamae to visit with family, as well as do some business. We hope that we have not come at a dangerous time?" 

            "Nay, this is just a bit of a drill we have going on. Doesn't interfere with the market or town. Have you two been married long?" Sanders grinned now; the little bit of ale he had consumed gave him a healthy buzz. The young man now smiled, the great scar across his lower face making it crooked, and patted his woman's hand.

            "Just a few weeks," he said and now even the young woman made a small, coy smile and nodded her head.

            "Eh, well then, congratulations! Probably still on your honeymoon I bet. Well then just go through these tents here and straight toward the gates there. And may I say, uh…" Sanders realized he did not know these men's names. 

            "Kiehs," said the younger man, extending his hand and they grasped in shake.

            "Ah, then may I say, Kiehs, you have a lovely wife. I wish you both happiness." With another good-natured grin, he lifted the woman's small hand and gave it a light kiss. She looked shocked, but only for a moment. Sanders had to do something to get a reaction out of her, for his own piece of mind he could not let her go without hearing her speak. Kiehs certainly had looked surprised all right, but the young woman just smiled sweetly and kept herself composed.

            "I thank you for the compliment, sir," was all she said, and weakly at that, before her companions reined their horses on again and toward the town. Tern's men stood with him as they rode away with equally as interested faces as he.

            "Well if they weren't the oddest newlyweds I've ever seen." Said the youngest man.

            "Yeah, if I had a wife like that, I wouldn't be so straight faced or idle handed. She was handsome, not beautiful you know, like Beth," and at Beth's name all of the men groaned with pleasure and rolled their eyes to the back of their heads, "but, I dunno, kind of 'exotic'. Compared to those two at least."

            "Oh get your head out of the clouds!" They all laughed at him and eventually meandered off back to the fire again.

                        Link left the tent followed by the king and Captain Viscen, their business being concluded. Fifty men would be stationed outside of the Temple of Time on the day of the new moon, along with five more regiments stationed between the castle and marketplace. And that wasn't accounting for the soldiers the Gerudo, Zora, and Goron were sending, where they were supposed to go was yet to be seen.  In little time Castle Town would be converted into a battle encampment of horrific proportions. Then again, this could be a struggle with horrific outcomes as well. By the Courage of Farore, he missed Navi so.

 The streets were to be cleared that day; no one was to be out. Link left to find his friend Sanders again and eventually ran into him looking over some weapons in the armory pavilion with a few other of his men. Right away, even from just seeing his backside, Link could see that the man's mood had changed to something for the worse. Link appeared beside him without a noise and when he turned he let out a startled gasp. 

            "Great Din, Link, I didn't hear you," Sanders had obviously been preoccupied with something. 

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so deep in thought. What were you thinking about? Oh! How's your son, by the way?" Link grinned and leaned up cross-armed against the table.

"Good, good, and Maeve is doing wonderfully too. More than a man could ask for." Despite the fact that he was smiling, Link could read the way his unshaven jaw tightened and twitched between sentences. Something really was on his mind. Link asked him of it, but Sanders shook it off and inspected another blade. It was one of the other men who brought it up. 

            "Link! Did you see the strange threesome that just came through here? Had a girl with 'em, she was something to look at."

            "No, I didn't see them. New lust, Grant?" Link laughed.

            "Nah, she was too 'girl next door' to be a lust, looked very simple. Not plain, but simple, but she had these eyes Link," the young man exaggerated a shiver, "too bad you missed her."

            "Sounds like it, too bad." 

                        The three strangers on the horses now passed beneath the great arch into Hyrule Town, not once looking back nor risking being stopped again. No one noticed however how quickly they disappeared, like the morning shadows, into the crowded market streets.


	15. Taming a Desert Goddess

AN: The next two are a bit short, but then again, my chapters are never really long to begin with :) They aren't my favorite chapters, to say the least, but it's been quite some times since I've uploaded and I'm still having my writers block where I can't think on how to make them better. Ugh, and my first day of senior year was today…and I had to work afterward too…My mind isn't to clear at the moment :) Anyway, I'll try not to lag so much in time between the next update! And thank you again to Cassidy Dell and my new review person BlueOceanZ! Good reviews always help!

Chapter Fifteen: Taming a Desert Goddess

            _"Say that you're mine, tell me that you belong to me."_

            _"I'm yours, my king, my warrior."_

            _"Tell me that you'll rule beside me, with you at my side nothing can stand in our way."_

                        Nabooru bolted upright in bed with her heart racing. Oh Din, she could still feel his awful touch on her arm! A nightmare! What a horrible nightmare! The Spirit Sage swung her feet over the bed and lit a fire in the hearth with one flinch of her eyes. An infuriating shudder ran through her body as her weak legs carried her to the fireside where the cold clammy sweat was drying now, causing her to shiver. As if she wasn't already shaken enough by that wicked call from the past. 

Her long red hair draggled over her shoulders and back and shone dully in the firelight. _One breath in, one breath out…Nabooru ordered herself through clenched teeth and seething temper. The dark room was void of all sound except for the crackling of the flames and her quaking, deep breaths. It was as if everything else was padded, immersed in a deep fog that blocked it all out. __In, out, in, out, the breathing became calmer and slowly Nabooru's muscles begin to relax. She hated him, oh how she regretted him being locked away in the Dark Land so that she could not personally take the pleasure of running him through with her sword. __One, two, in, out…_

            _"Nabooru…"_

                        Frozen at the hearth when she heard this call, hands clutching the mantle tightly, Nabooru's heart raced again. _One, two, in, out, breath… _

            _"Nabooru…"_

                        Anger, terror, rage, all of these emotions frothed up within her. He would not get to her so easily! She would not let him invade her mind, not after so much had been battled over and won!

            "Get out!" Nabooru screamed in her native Gerudo as the fire burst dangerously, licking out of the hearth. "You will never touch me again!"            Thinking her mind was playing evil tricks on her, Nabooru teetered on the center of the room, her face drawn and pale. "Never again," she muttered and sank down to the floor, weak and upset. She may have been a Gerudo warrior, but she was also a mortal woman who had a heart that loved once.

            "Nabooru."

                        No, her mind was not playing any tricks on her, she was sure that that was spoken aloud. The Spirit Sage bolted up; drawing a Gerudo scimitar off of the mantle and holding it poised. _One, two, in, out…_

_            "__Lhag rou'lusp, rou voltodre!" Nabooru shouted menacingly. "Come on! Show yourself!"_

Silence.

            "You can't play games with me! Not anymore! I know you're there!" With a quick, deft movement, Nabooru leapt across the room with a deadly swipe of her blade. 

            "You're still so beautiful, my desert goddess," a deep, rumbling voice echoed throughout the fire lit room. "Tell me, do you still burn for me?"

_One, two, in, out…don't let him control you, not anymore, not after the things he made you do…_

            "Shadow!" Her voice was hard with practice befitting a Gerudo warrior. "Leave me be! Do not taunt me any longer! You are dead! No more than a shade in the night!"

            "Ah, but you see I am quite real," the familiar voice laughed as Nabooru felt a cold hand caress against her cheek and grab at her breast. She jumped back in alarm and anger, striking out with her blade.

            "What trickery in this?!" This was no trick of the mind she realized now. She had _felt his hand on her face and on her body. The deep voice laughed again and rolled about the room._

_One, two, in, out…_

            "Oh Nabooru! Do not worry my desert goddess; it will not be long before we may touch in the flesh again. Whether for pleasure or for pain…perhaps both?" The laughter rolled again as Nabooru seethed, unable to see through her fury. 

            "Ganondorf! Get out of my head, you bastard!" There were a few frightening moments when everything in the room returned to silence save for the crackling fire, but then the voice spoke again, calm as if talking to an old friend, but dark and full of hatred underneath.

            "Soon Nabooru, very soon. Your treachery will not go unpunished…"

He was gone.

                        Nabooru raised a shaking hand to her face and dropped her scimitar with a loud clatter on the floor, dropping to her knees again. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it possible…he was banished to the Dark Land! But it was true…oh by the power of the Goddesses it was true though! 

Stumbling out her door, Nabooru ran, ran blindly at first, through the halls of the Sacred Realm until she burst into Zelda's chambers, finding her sitting quietly with the Shadow Sage. Zelda stared at her alarmingly, immediately taking note of the Gerudo's distraught appearance. Her hair was a tear worn mess, flying about her as if she herself were some wild goddess. The eyes were wild too, and not the normal angry flare she had, but alight with a horrible dread. 

            "Nabooru! What's wrong?" Zelda gasped, leaping from her seat to Nabooru's side, leading her to the chair she herself was just sitting in.

_One, two, in, out…_

            "It's Ganondorf," Nabooru retched, "it's him."   


	16. With Weapons Ready

Chapter Sixteen: With Weapons Ready

_The Day_

                        Link had been waiting for this day for over a year now, but that did not make it any easier. As he found himself standing in front of the Door of Time, Master Sword in hand and the Sages in a half circle around him, he could still feel fear lingering in his gut. The Temple of Time was deadly still, save for the continuous clatter of soldiers outside and the shallow, rapid breathing of the others. Navi had been the one to face Ganondorf with him the last time, but now she was gone, bitter with him for not telling her the truth. He knew that he had hurt her deeply, but she was safe, that's what he kept telling himself. 

                        The Master Sword hung loosely in his left hand and his shield was fastened firmly to his right one. For this final battle, Link bore the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule across his leather mantle, which covered his shoulders above the dark tunic and breeches. His once wild hair had been shorn mercilessly so that it was no more than an uneven bristle along his head. _One breath in, one breath out…breath Link, you know what you have to do…Link inspected the blade of the sword, knowing that very soon it would be his blood on the end, and that that end would be thrust through the Evil King's black body.  _

            _King Harkinian is standing next to Zelda…she's nervous, I can feel her. And Saria, she's brave, but she's very frightened. I'm frightened myself. Darunia is conversing something with Ruto, but it's too quiet for me to make out…The soldiers are prepared for battle outside the doors of the Temple, should we fail. They have to know they'd just be throwing their lives away, no one but us can stand up to Ganondorf now. Link slowly walked back from the altar and stood by his princess, waiting. _

_Impa is being quiet, even for her…I can see uneasiness in her stance, arms folded, knees locked as always. Nabooru has flames burning in her gaze…she's angrier than I've ever seen her before… Nabooru and Link's eyes meet and she nods reassuringly to him, as if to say 'no worries, Kid, this will be a piece of cake.' __I know it won't be as easy as all that though, Nabooru knows that too I should think. What was that?! Oh, just a bird that flew onto the window ledge… _

Link sighed with relief as the first signs of perspiration started to show on his brow. Ruto came up on his right and interlaced her long, tapered fingers with his without looking at him and kept staring at the stone Door of Time. Link did his best to smile, and squeezed her hand back. Saria now stood at his left and placed a small hand on his side lightly, so light that he did not notice it at first. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes and just stood there, comforted being next to her oldest friend.

            _"You dare to defy me again, my desert goddess?"_

                        Nabooru's head snapped up when that cold, chilling voice spoke again only to her.

            _"Ah, so I see I have a fine reception for me. How thoughtful of all of you…"_

                        Link felt a tingle and warm breath against his ear, turning to find Nabooru hovering there, attention fixed on the Door. Her lips snarled back and brows creased above dark, intense eyes.  

            "Draw your sword Kid, it's time."

***

                        The storm had hit upon Hyrule as if on queue. Thunder and lightning crashed down from the sky, crackling and flaring and sending the inhabitants cowering in their houses. A wind from the desert howled down along the streets, snapping shudders and overturning shop stands with its powerful gusts.

 And then it changed suddenly, and now instead of the dry, warm draught, another blew out of the mountains. These were no ordinary winds, the people of Hyrule realized, for they seemed to come and go as they pleased and each new direction brought with it a new uneasiness or hope, or fear. From the mountains blew the strongest of all of them that howled as it ran across the Field, seeming to bear the strength of the mountain with it. The late afternoon sun was completely blotted out from view and sent the land into an unnatural darkness. _Boom, boom, crack! Went the thunder rolling over the gray and bleak clouds. _

                        The horses didn't like the storm at all and were hard to calm down, though both Rook and Malon tried their best. Poor young Sandra, just barely over a year, huddled closely to her mother and whinnied helplessly. 

            "Sh, sh, it's okay everyone, calm down, it will pass. Sh, please, it'll be alright," Malon talked softly and stroked Rakon's big broad neck and felt it quiver beneath her hand. 

            "Aye, Malon, I don' no what's gotten em' so riled, s' only a wee storm," Rook was standing next to her, running a careless hand through his unruly brown hair. Malon turned and nuzzled up against him, wrapping her arms around his waist comfortably and he doing the same.

            "Umm, we can't go back to the house until they've calmed down," she murmured.

            "Aye, and it's getting' cold outside too," Rook grinned and pulled her closer to kiss. Malon sighed and lifted her arms lazily to his neck.

            "Well if we can't do anything about the storm, we can at least solve the warmth," her eyebrows raised suggestively and her husband let out a loud, good-natured laugh.

            "I think I can help with tha', Firefly," he grinned again and carried her over to the clean pile of hay.

***

                        Their daughter was gone, just disappeared from her bed one night. Searches had been mounted all over the valley, but neither she nor any trace of her was ever found. Her mother fretted every hour of every day, worn ragged with the constant hardships that had befallen her family as of late. Joshuan and his uncles and father had left to the Field two days before, hoping that perhaps she had slipped out again on another irresponsible escapade, but Balius was still in his stable and they knew that she would not have gotten far without him. 

                        As Lindie sat in front of her home mindlessly darning a torn shirt, a breeze funneled down the valley whipping tree branches and blowing up loose patches of earth and carrying it along with it. Lindie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling the clean scent of fresh water and grass and some other scent so faint that she could not place it for a moment. Kantherine looked up and smelled the breeze too as a wave of calmness ran through her. The wind seemed to hang about them for a moment before taking off again, a mind of it's own, and speeding out of the valley again and from whence it came on the shores of Lake Hylia. 

            "What do you suppose that was?" asked Kantherine, noticeably shaken after the wind's departure. "It felt…familiar."

            "I know," said Lindie, her eyes following the path where the unnatural bluster had spirited. Her voice was wavering and tears had built up in her eyes, threatening to fall. "It was Loraefin on that wind!" 

***

            "I don't like the look of this storm, Captain Viscen," Haemon muttered. "Something not right about it."

            "Aye, I agree. It's…unnatural. If I wasn't the man I am, I'd say the Goddesses were riding the skies today," Marcus tightened his gauntlet and stood ready before his men. He watched the great ancient doors of the Temple of Time like a hawk for any change, but after hours of watching his eyes began to grow weary. Marcus didn't like the idea of his king being in their when he was not, where he could not protect him, but he knew that Link was there and that brought him some piece of mind. _Some, piece of mind. The Captain honored his king's decision to stand by his daughter, Princess Zelda, as any father would though, and Marcus was proud to call that man his king. _

                        Suddenly, almost to faint to notice, there was a change in the wind, blowing softly out of the forest, cool and carrying a fresh, sweet scent with it. Marcus raised his head and sniffed the new change.

            "Do you feel that?" He said. "Wind's changed, something's about to happen."


	17. The Battle of Wills

AN: I used Weegie's 'King Harkinian' you could say, by naming him Erich. It's not the same character, but I thought the name really fit and my mind won't let me name him anything else. I tried writing an E-mail to Weegie to ask 'um if I could use the name, but it was sent back to me. So with that I give full recognition to Weegie for King Harkinian's name, Erich. Go and read the story 'Dynasty'! It's one of the BEST stories I've read. It's on my favorite list so go! While I'm suggesting things, go read 'Of Myths and Legends' also. Do it NOW.

  Just to forewarn, Ganondorf does some talking to himself and though I have him kind of with two separate identities in this, he refers to himself still as "I" or "me". To make it a little easier, for any part that the 'bad' part is talking, he'll refer to himself beginning with a capital, like a religious figure. Hell, it's still confusing, but I like things to be confusing. It kind of helps with the mood too, for it is a very unexpected, dangerous situation.

Chapter Seventeen: The Battle of Wills

                                Link jerked his head back around to face the Door of Time, finding it unchanged. The entire temple was silent save for the howling wind and muddled, rolling thunder outside, but Link could sense the energy swirling around the vast, empty room. His heart quickened and breath grew shallow in anticipation for the first move, the first sign that all chaos had erupted again. The Sages had formed a semi-circle around the hero again as King Harkinian took a place by Link's side. The aging king looked stern and proud, with strong weathered features and such an air about him that is was not a wonder he was a great leader of men. 

The room seemed to groan all at once as Link felt a wave of nausea wash over him and the sound of his blood buzzed in his ears. He and the king both drew their swords with a satisfying scrape of metal against metal as the intensity of the energy built higher and higher around them. There was a brilliant flash of light above the Altar that pained everyone's eyes to behold.

                "Hold strong!" King Harkinian yelled above the terrible din that was filling the temple. Great forked whips of light and shadow lashed out from the portal that was now torn open above the Altar of Time. From the gateway emanated waves of smoldering heat and freezing winds that coiled around a person, somehow rooting them to where they stood. A great groan ripped through the temple and Link, with a frightening glare, looked to the altar as a dark figure loomed in its brilliant glow.

                "It's Ganondorf!" Link's shout was lost in the turbulent eddies that whipped past him. The Sages summoned their strength together and united, willed their powers: forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit, Princess of Destiny, holder of Wisdom, to try and close the rift, but to no avail. The shadowed figure came into clearer view until with another horrendous cry it was dispelled from the gateway, a black, crumpled shape hunched on monstrous knees and hands. 

                                The tumult of noise and light ceased immediately and the entire temple fell into an unearthly silence. Link could hear the hampered, choking cough of the thing bowed in front of the Door of Time. It was a raspy, pathetic gasping. Zelda held the other sages in their positions with a trembling hand as the silence still settled around them. The King looked on in disbelief, his face a hard and grim expression. Link felt the weight of the Master Sword in his hand, its power seeming to sing with this new meeting of evil. No one spoke aloud, but Link heard Impa's voice inside his head.

                _"Be strong, Hero if Time, we are with you."_

                                Link did not dare to let his eyes leave the stooping figure for a moment. With his mighty weapon in hand he began to approach. Each step of his boot felt weighted down, and the thick, thud, thud, of his gait might as well have been drums beating in an empty hall. He circled the figure and it did not move. The wide breadth of the back heaved up and down slowly, the wheezing, strangled breathing showed no sign of acknowledgment that the Hero was there. 

The struggle through the Sacred Realm had drained the Dark Lord even beyond his own expectations. The great, dark hands tainted sickly green on brown desert flesh, flexed against the ancient stones of the floor, as if trying to claim feeling again. Wild, flaming hair receded back along the scalp, the first signs of thinning with age beginning to show itself. The armor, brown and black, with sashes of white bearing the Gerudo patterns covered him, unchanged from when the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny had faced him those few short years ago. 

                                Link stood before him now, and yet Ganondorf made no effort to move, only the hampered, deep gasps. The Master Sword hummed with power in his hands as if it knew its purpose. Link knew he had to act quickly, less this vile, decrepit form at his feet somehow was too good to be true, and all of the events that had happened since his meeting with the Future Sages had changed the events of history. _It couldn't possibly be that simple…Link knew that, and yet he wanted to believe! Oh by all the Powers of the Goddesses, he prayed for it to be true! Link raised the Master Sword, ready to plunge it into the weakened King of Evil._

Concealed within the shadows of the Temple, three figures appeared, unnoticed by all.

                _This is too easy…_

                                His movements were lightning quick and a bare hand gripped around the Master's blade, not feeling the pain of the deep wound it inflicted. Link was staring into two small, wicked red eyes, alight with rage and power beyond anyone's account.  He threw the Hero with little effort, lashing him backward with a painful wrench. Within an instant the King of Evil had regained his strength and now stood towering over Link.

                "You couldn't have possibly thought it would have been that simple, did you boy?" Ganondorf laugh was still weak and raspy. Never again did Link think he would hear that chilling voice, but there it was, echoing through his ears. Gripping the Master Sword, red with Ganondorf's blood already, Link braced himself to face him.

                "You won't accomplish anything from this Ganondorf!" Link shouted bravely. "Your reign in Hyrule ended four years ago!"

                                Ganondorf looked him over, seizing him up almost. Another deep rumble sounded in his chest until it erupted into full-blown laughter that rang throughout the halls. The once King of the Gerudos extended his massive, powerful arm and in his hand a fearsome blade appeared, twisted and blackened, befitting one such as he. 

                "Do not try and stop me lad, it is folly," Ganondorf's tone was steady, calm almost, but in his eyes Link could see something was deeply awry. The Dark Lord's grip on his blade clenched and unclenched and the tendon's in his large hands quivered from strain. Link could see that Ganondorf was battling with himself.

                "_There is something wrong..." Zelda communicated to the other sages that which they themselves could already see and feel._

                _"Why isn't he moving? Why isn't Ganondorf attacking?" Even in telepathy Ruto's voice was shaky. _

                _"He's struggling, look at him," Darunia spoke._

                _"Weakling! We should kill him now while we have the chance!" Without even looking at her Zelda knew that Nabooru had her powers ready and her Gerudo scimitars drawn._

                _"Link! Oh Link be careful!" Saria whispered._

                _"Zelda, we must stay strong. I like this new development not." Impa's voice was the most intimate to Zelda of all. She felt the Sheikah's mind reach out and touch her one last time, embracing her as her arms could not. Mother, Impa had always been her mother and always would be, no matter what happened here on this day._

                                Thunder cracked outside. For the first time Ganondorf looked at the sages and the king, standing and ready to face him. There was fear and determination in their glares, an unchallenged righteousness that sickened him. His eyes fell onto Nabooru, weapons bared and he could not help but smile secretly to himself. She was so breathtaking in her rage that it stunned him. 

_She will be Mine again, oh yes; she will be Mine…My Desert Goddess…The darker side lanced through him again, as He had since his expulsion from his prison. He was hard to control, and yet Ganondorf could almost will Him to be silent. Ganondorf had no wish for battle, all he wanted to do was to return home, home to the desert…but He thirsted for the blood of all who brought Him to ruin._

_They ruined My plans…toppled Me from My thrown…they all must die…_

_Forget about them, it's time I returned home to my people. It is time to leave behind this, Shadow!_

_Don't be a fool, I can never return to the desert again! My people have abandoned me! It is My power that drives you!_

                "I said to stand aside boy," sneered Ganondorf, "I will not go back to that dark pit of nothingness you call a sacred realm."

                "It is you that will stand aside Ganondorf, you've not caught us unaware this time," Harkinian was standing next to Link, long sword brandished.  "Stand down…now."

                                The strength of Him was very strong…Ganondorf could not find the will to fight Him any longer with so little strength left in him, and finally conceded. Any form of mortal compassion slipped away again into the deep recesses of his mind and left to be swallowed by the Evil Force. 

                _What is wrong with him? Link asked himself, analyzing the great drops of perspiration on Ganondorf's brow and the fevered look in the Dark King's eyes. There was a shudder of succumbing that visibly ran through the man, a quivering of muscles from head to foot that skimmed down the mighty stature in a wave. Link did not like that wave and leapt at the Evil King without a moment's hesitation, Master Sword held high. _

                                The red eyes turned and flashed fire. The hatred, the malice…all of His ill-will came flooding back in a torrent of blackness. The Hero had finally made a move, but it was easily diverted with a clashing of swords that left both men locked in battle. On the back of each hand the Mark of the Triforce burned brilliantly, once again beginning to awaken in the presence of the Other. 

                "That will be mine soon enough, boy," said Ganondorf, backing free of he and Link's sword grip, "yours and the Princess Zelda's." The cruel expression turned into a somewhat amused grin. "Tell me…has she become your little whore? A prize for overthrowing me once? I'm sure she's a tasty little thing when you take her to bed…"

                                King Harkinian struck with fury, his blade tearing right through the Dark Lord's side, but it accomplished little. Ganondorf looked at him with a blank stare, then grinned slightly before sending the King flying back against the wall, his sword clattering on the ground next to him as he too slid down with a dead weight thud. 

                "Harkinian, you should know better than that!" Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he used his mental powers to throw the King yet again across the temple and into the sages. "I am immortal! So long as I have the Triforce of Power, no weapon of yours may harm me!" And he laughed out loud.

                "Ganondorf!" Nabooru shouted and charged him, Gerudo blades glittering in the fading light. Ganondorf laughed again and from his hand he formed a white ball of light and hurled it at the Spirit Sage. Nabooru leapt into the air, with all of the grace and agility befitting a trained Gerudo warrior, and dodged it. She tumbled along the ground and found her feet again, continuing her enraged charge. Her red hair flew behind her like a banner. 

                "Nabooru!" Ruto cried as she reached within striking distance of Ganondorf, who was still just smirking at her. They locked swords, but only to the extent of Ganondorf's own amusement. He had surpassed her in strength long ago. With a flick of the elbow Nabooru was thrown from his side and sent scraping along the stones of the temple floor.

                "You bastard!" Nabooru seethed, raising herself with difficulty. It had been long since she used her mortal body in the physical world. "I shall rip your heart out and hold it in my hands!" Ganondorf snarled again and flashed another bolt of power toward the Spirit Sage, striking her and sending her in flight with a sickening sizzle.

                "If it is a battle you want, then you shall have it!" Ganondorf roared, flying from the ground into the air, the Light of the Triforce of Power burning in his eyes and on the back of his hand. The sages raised their arms in invocation, calling upon the power of the Goddesses to aid them. The air shimmered around them, took on colors and sheen as the temple itself seemed to tremble. There was another burst of light as the sages gathered their strength in attack of the Evil King.

The Light flooded out like a wave over the temple. It was a roaring surf that did not break and thundered and seethed so loudly that even Ganondorf was caught unaware. With a stupendous crash the Dark Lord was thrown back and crushed against the mighty Door of Time and for an instant all held their breaths, hoping beyond all hope that the blast had somehow managed to stop him. It was not so. Ganondorf rose, though with difficulty and strain, with a deep laughter rumbling in his throat.

                "Pathetic fools! You are weak! I shall show you what power really is!" And with that there was a terrible crack and the Temple of Time began to shake. Link and King Harkinian had fallen back into line with the Sages as the temple began to crumble around them.

                "Zelda! We must do something!" Saria cried, her tiny fingers outstretched, helping the other sages to maintain the protective barrier around them. 

                "My daughter," Harkinian stood besides her, brushing her cheek softly and looking at her with fatherly, loving eyes. Standing at the foot of peril, Erich did not know what the outcome would be. He had been parted from his daughter for so long. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman before he had time to realize. This man Ganondorf had taken her childhood away from him, taken away precious years that would never be regained. Erich would not let him harm his daughter again.

                                Zelda closed her eyes and felt her father's warmth. He was a strong man, her hero since the very beginning. She did not know what would come of this battle, but she knew she would not let this Evil King part her and her family again.

                "Father," Zelda whispered as the temple shook violently and groaned under Ganondorf's power. "I love you."

                "I love you, Zelda. Know that I am forever proud of you." He turned from her now, sword drawn, ready to face his death if it was called for now. 

AN: Yeah! I finally have an equal number of reviews to chapters! *does happy dance*. That's so cool! I'm not purposely trying to make cliffhangers all the time (though, I do admit it is fun *evil grin*) I'm just trying desperately to ration my few written surplus chapters! Chapter twenty is being a bitch, I've already half written two versions, and don't really like either…It's annoying…I just don't want to go for weeks without any updates, which might happen if I don't snap out of this writer's block…Thanks to everyone for reviewing too! Cassidy, BlueOceanZ, and Krista Aya!


	18. Where is Victory?

AN: Just to forewarn, Ganondorf does some talking to himself and thought I have him kind of with two separate identities in this, he refers to himself still as "I" or "me". To make it a little easier, for any part that the 'bad' part is talking, he'll refer to himself beginning with a capital, like a religious figure. 

Chapter Eighteen: Where is Victory?

                        The temple was going to fall down around them. Zelda and the other sages strained their powers to the limit, but with the diminished strength caused by Rauru's passing, it was not enough. The Hero of Time fought alongside the King of Hyrule, but neither was able to strike the Evil King a fatal blow. Link felt his frustration rising along with his fear. What would happen if he were unable to strike a blow with the Master Sword and his own blood? Would Hyrule be plunged into a second age of darkness?

                        A pain ripped through Link as a stray energy bolt grazed his right arm, making him bleed. He had to ignore it though; there was no time to worry. The battle was growing worse and the sages ever weaker. Ganondorf lashed out with strength of the Triforce of Power behind him, bending the very foundation of the Temple of Time to his will. 

The Triforce mark of Courage also burned on the back of Link's hand. He had to find some way to use it, like Ganondorf used his. Surely it had to carry other powers, save for giving him the strength to face such evil?

            "You should end this, Boy," said Ganondorf deeply. "It will only end badly for you. I control powers now the likes of Hyrule have never seen."

            "I thank you for your concern," Link panted breathlessly before lunging forth again with another fearless strike of his sword. King Harkinian was right behind him, pressing with Link almost the same instant that the Master Sword and Ganondorf's blade crashed. 

                        The struggle to break free of his prison had been exceedingly difficult, and Ganondorf could feel weakness creeping over him. He was not yet strong enough to battle all six sages and the Hero of Time. For an instant Ganondorf staggered backward against both the weight of King Harkinian and Link. Link felt his submission and pressed again, knowing that this might be the only time he would have a chance to finish the course he had chosen for himself. He and Ganondorf's eyes locked, piercing blue against unfathomable red, as in an instant Link ran his palm along the Master Sword's blade and wounded himself. The gash throbbed and shot up and through his arm and despite his efforts not to, he could not help but let out a shout of pain. 

The blood from his hand spilled out over the tarnished, already blood stained metal, and the whole temple seemed to spin round and round at that moment. Erich looked at him wildly, unsure what to make of this act. Had the boy gone crazy? The stones screamed, the thunder and lightning boomed outside monstrously, and the sickening slice sound that was heard as the Master Sword ran through Ganondorf's chest all swirled in Link's ears.

                        The look in Ganondorf's eyes flickered as they fell down to behold the blade penetrating out. Link did not breath, nor did anyone else in the room. Light failed…the temple went dim, flickered…the air shivered…Ganondorf fell to his knees, still with the mighty blade protruding from his breast. Link's heart swelled with hope, the hope that this changed course from the future's herald did the job Loraefin's life was intended to do. 

                        That hope was murdered though. With a fearsome yell, the Evil King lashed out with a wave of darkness that threw both the Hero of Time and the King or Hyrule away and tore Link from his weapon. A great gash now marred Link's cheek from cutting it open on a jagged stone and would certainly leave a fearsome scar. Where Erich fell he did not move, and Ganondorf was upon Link in an instant, holding him by the neck above the ground, leaving the hero's legs to dangle. Without breaking eye contact with the young man, Ganondorf reached up and ripped out the Master Sword with a seething gasp of pain and threw it away across the floor with a clattering crash. The blood from the Master Sword's wound was little more than a trickle, the actual point of penetration seared back together again as whole flesh. Link could not believe his eyes. 

            "What was that, Boy?" Ganondorf sneered, tightening his grip about Link's neck. Link could not breathe under the constricting grasp, couldn't even feel the blood streaming down his cheek, and desperately fought to free himself. Ganondorf's mouth twisted into a terrible, mocking grin as he watched the strength begin to slowly drain out of the hero. 

                        Zelda had flown to her father's side without thought to any danger. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she cradled her father's head in her lap, he lying where he fell from Ganondorf's blow. The blood was seeping down to the stone floor and soaking into her garments as well as his. 

            "Zelda! We need you!" Saria shouted from amidst the wild torrent of dark forces whipping around the room. Thunder and lightning ripped through the heavens outside as again Ganondorf, by will of his mind, began to uproot the great stone floor of the Temple of Time. Before Zelda could move, she had been torn from her father's body by one of these shifting slabs and with a cry found her own self being lifted as well.

                        Zelda could not understand how they could fail, and yet glancing over the battleground that once was a temple, she found little hope in triumph. Ganondorf's dark art had grown too strong…and it was all her fault for not being able to lead them to victory. It was she that had not grown stronger…

                        Darunia and Nabooru had abandoned their combat with powers and were now taking Ganondorf on hand to hand. At their charge the Dark Lord had dropped the Hero of Time, gasping and close to unconsciousness, in readiness to battle them. The Megaton Hammer was thwarted by one fell block of Ganondorf's bracers and that blow sent the Sage of Fire wheeling backward. Zelda watched as Nabooru's eyes flared and she leapt at him. As Nabooru attacked, it took no more than a tiny gesture from Ganondorf's hand to send her flying backward again.

            "Sages! We must form together!" Impa shouted, standing tall and brave, as ever Zelda had seen her… A heroic figure of courage and strength such as she had few rivals. Her silver Sheikahan hair bound back and her features fixed determinedly and unrelentingly on stopping this madness. Zelda would never forget how time stood still as that bolt of dark magic flew toward Impa. Zelda screamed and watched her mother tumble backwards, that body of sheer invincibility broken. The Shadow Sage lay struggling on the ground, clutching her hand to her face and over her eyes.

 Where was their victory?  

                        Link watched as both Nabooru and Darunia flew at Ganondorf, and yet he could not will his legs to stand. Ruto knelt over Impa, struggling on the ravaged floor of the temple, Zelda did not seem to realize where she was anymore, and Saria's form was so little and fragile in all of this corruption that it seemed a figment of Link's imagination she was even there. And all of his planning, all of his secrets and burdens…it was all for nothing, he had doomed his country, his world, those he loved…He thought he could play with fate, and he lost…what a fool he had been. 

                        Ganondorf now stopped and looked about the destroyed scene. Need less to say it pleased His black heart greatly to see such pain and destruction. The temple was in ruins, the floor split and uprooted, and the great walls now ran vast divides up and down. Rubble was everywhere and even the Alter of Time carried scars from the battle. No sage moved against him now, indeed they could not for he had dealt them to harsh a punishment for any of them to retaliate now.

With sudden realization Ganondorf now knew one thing…he was free to return home, home to the desert. The idea delighted him for he had longed for it, craved for it, since he set foot on this dark path of no return. It had always been the Dark Powers that controlled him, but he was still a king for his people…he must remember that this all started, all of it, out of his love for them and his wish for them to prosper. 

                        The temple settled and light dimmed again. Ganondorf walked over the rubble, which crunched under his heavy boots, toward the doors of the Temple of Time. Was no one really going to try and stop him? He wondered. 

            _They are all weak fools, look at them, so little a resistance they put up to Me…_

            _I did what I needed to now. Now it is time to return home._

            _Why return home when the entire world is at My command now? Fool! The Triforce pieces of Courage and Wisdom are for My taking! _

                        Ganondorf spun around.

            "I had nearly forgotten. Shame on me," he barely whispered and halted in his tracks. The Pieces of the Triforce…how could that objective have left his mind even for a second? 

                        Link was standing now, bodily whole (mostly) if not whole in spirit, with a dangerous looking wound across his cheek and had the Master Sword again in his hands. Blood flowed from numerous wounds and sweat and dust covered his haggard face. The Hero's crystal blue eyes blazed through the grim of battle though, and met Ganondorf's again across the distance.  

                        It was then that a small figure appeared out of the shadows and for the first time into the light of the temple. Its lifeless eyes stared straight ahead, seeming to see neither Ganondorf nor the sages. Ganondorf looked at the creature for a moment in curiosity for indeed such a thing as this was unexpected. It was clothed in un-dyed fabrics, sleeping attire or not, Ganondorf could not tell. The hair was wild, browns and blonds that had the look of days of neglect and teasing in the wind, and sat about its shoulders giving it a look like an ethereal banshee. But it was the eyes that drew you; pale gray-blue eyes, clouded over and vacant, that stared right thought you.

                        Link's breath caught in his throat when he saw her and his knees went weak again. It was not possible…it could not be possible! He had told no one, no one! And yet there she was, standing there in her sleeping garments with no explanation. And those eyes, her eyes frightened him…Oh by the Goddesses Fin, what are you doing?!

AN: yeah, this is an evil ending, I know…but hey! Chapter 20 is finally written! And the ren-faire starts next week too! Huzzah!


	19. The Claiming of Power

AN: Oh, here we go! That's all I'm going to say.

Chapter Nineteen: The Claiming of Power

 Ganondorf let out another chilling laugh that echoed throughout the empty hall.

                "What is this little waif of a thing?" He chuckled, looking toward Link. "Some secret weapon meant to stop me? Is this thing one of yours, Link?" He laughed again. When he looked back at the girl and examined her a second time, he did notice the muddled Gerudo features in her face, but at this stage it bothered him little. Still the form of the young woman did not waver, but stood as placidly as ever. All of the sages were stone silent. She had come, from out of nowhere she had appeared in their time of need…she did mean something to their cause, but what? Link could not tear his eyes from her; she looked so lost and beautiful at the same time.

                _"She's here…but, how?" Ruto whispered._

                _"Why? What can she do, she is mortal, and she has no magic! She'll be killed!" Exclaimed Zelda. _

                                But the girl did not heed them at all and now, and much to Link's horror she turned her vacant stare on Ganondorf. Ganondorf, meanwhile, found this outlandish female creature extremely amusing indeed, and allowed her to approach him. What was a few moments diversion when the victory was already his? 

                "Ah, such a pretty little thing…I could break you so easily," the threatening man cooed disgustingly and approached her at a stalk with darkness in his intent. 

                "No!" Link shouted, grappling over the rubble of the temple, but he could not get to her in time. The sages wanted to take action but found themselves too stunned by the girl's presence to move. They did not need to. As Ganondorf reached out and grabbed the young woman, there was a great searing noise followed by the fallen king's shout of agony. Ganondorf clutched his hand, which was smoking and blistered, to his chest and when he came to, threw the girl over with a blast of dark energy. 

                                Time slowed as her body flew across the ground, landing a dozen or so feet away. Ganondorf was seething through his teeth, still clutching his right hand vainly. His shoulders slumped and great beads of sweat hung on his sloping brow as well. Link watched in terror, as Loraefin's form did not stir right away, but lay still against the stones.

                "Bitch! What did you do to me?" Ganondorf yelled. "I'll tear you apart!"

                                The vessel rose and those vacant, cloudy eyes continued to stare. Ganondorf was upon her in the blink of an eye and his huge, monstrous hand shot to her neck. Again the flesh burnt and hissed, but Ganondorf did not care and ignored the tremendous amounts of pain seizing through his hand and climbing up his arm. By this time Link had traveled the distance to his friend's aid, also ignoring his own wounds inflicted from the battle though they were many. It was Darunia who came upon him from behind and seized him with his overpowering arms. Link struggled fiercely, but the Fire Sage would not let go.

                "No Link! This is surely the will of the Goddesses! We must not interfere!" Darunia whispered harshly into Link's ear, his sight never leaving the horrible scene before him.

                "No! Let me go! I can save her, let me go!" Link protested in agony as tears of anger, guilt, and sorrow all welled up within him.

                "Nay, Brother! Let it be!" Darunia insisted and tightened his iron grip.

                                There was another groan from the temple walls and the earth shuddered beneath their feet. Even Ganondorf's expression grew bewildered and his chokehold slackened on the stiff body in his hands. That same stiff body's skin began to flush and then instantaneously took on a radiance that was spectacular to behold. The misty eyes rolled back, exposing the sharp whites, and the earth's trembling became even worse. Link was calling out Loraefin's name feverishly, but she could not hear him for she was not Loraefin anymore. 

                                Her hands snapped up and grasped Ganondorf's choking arms, creating two new points of searing pain on his flesh, as if it were he who was now being held. For the first time Ganondorf looked truly startled, but he would not release this creature until it was dead in his hands, no matter what torment Its touch caused him. He felt her muscles hitch and tighten and the glow of her skin flared the instant something seemed to explode inside her body. A great dome of fire, as vibrant and beautiful as it was malicious and brutal, expanded from within her and enveloped everything near. The fire hissed and crackled and the red, orange, and gold embers seemed to suspend in mid air. The fire scorched the temple walls and a wave of heat caused by the outburst rushed outward, picking up dust and small debris as it traveled, and blew full force into Link and the sages, bombarding them.

The pain of holding her had become too great and now the great king lay flat on his back, his armor smoldering. What had this puny creature done to him? The creature in question had also crumpled to the ground, her poor body drained of all its energy. The Evil King flipped himself onto his stomach and then stood, teetering as he did so. How…how could she have done that? Darunia now released Link, but Link did not move either for he was too stunned to do so. 

                _Is that what happened on that night, Fin? Oh by the Gods! Why didn't you tell me?_

                "It was Din's Fire," Ruto whispered in sheer awe, "but I thought Link was the only one who knew it."

                "No, that was a will of herself, I could feel it…but she isn't there, I can't hear her. I hear…someone else. I don't understand." Saria added. Link heard what Saria had said and his heart grew even more ominous. 

                                Ganondorf had had enough of this diversion now and left it crumpled on the floor. Though it had wounded him far greater than any weapon these sages could concoct, he had to finish what he had started, the final binding of the three Triforce pieces. He turned a blackened eye onto Zelda, who was momentarily torn between seeing to Impa or her father, and ensnared her in a deadly grasp of the mind. Zelda's own powers were not yet completely sapped, and she broke the bond with some difficulty. Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, they all jumped to aid her, but Ganondorf's wrath hindered any weakened attack they could afford. They just were not strong enough unless they, all seven, battled together. And now there were only six.

                                Ganondorf flew at Zelda and she called out to Link just as his hands closed in around her body. Link's hands left the tangle of Loraefin's hair when he heard his princess's screams as the call of duty snapped him back from his guilt. At full charge did Link run to Zelda but Ganondorf again shook the ground and caused him to lose his footing. At the same time the last tremor shook the Temple of Time's doors open and the fresh air swirled in, cleaning the stagnation that had settled there.

                                Captain Viscen led the charge through the ancient doorway with no idea what would be found on the other side. All he had to know what that his king was there and out of his protection. What he and his soldiers beheld upon entering shocked and amazed them. The destruction, the turmoil…where was their victory?

                                The sages ordered them to stay back, but what were they supposed to do when they saw their princess in dire peril at the hands of the very creature none of them ever wished to behold again? But Marcus was a captain who controlled his men, and when he followed the sages' orders to fall back, they listened. Marcus's searching gaze fell upon the stretched out form of King Harkinian nearby and sent men to aid him, already fearing the worst. 

                "You…will…be…mine," Ganondorf's voice was desperate and haggard. He clutched to Zelda's face and waist with brutal force, so much that it bruised her, in his struggle to gain her piece of the Triforce. Zelda's mind reeled as the most frightening and peculiar sensation began to settle over her body. She felt as though she were floating, but at the same time the heaviness of her captor's hands weighed her down like an anchor. Her mind lost its sense of order, and memories, thoughts, emotions, fears; all came swirling into one bombardment of confusion. 

The first time she scraped her knee, a favorite phrase of a book, all were being thrown at her, flashing colors, and sounds, as Ganondorf's red eyes were boring into her own. A new memory came to the surface; one that had long been repressed it seemed, and trickled into the barrage of images assaulting her. An infant, cradled in its mothers arm, a father's presence…the feeling of love…then darkness, fear…Was this a memory of Ganondorf's? Zelda didn't understand. Vision became blurry and outer senses melted away as Zelda's eyelids fluttered and the world heaved for her.

                                The mark of the Triforce on the back of her hand was pulsating erratically and continued with more alacrity as Zelda's and Ganondorf's bodies became engulfed in a light that looked as fluidic as water, shimmering and waving on all sides of them. The Master Sword was practically screaming in Link's hands, but Link did not know how to stop this madness. If he did not act soon, then Ganondorf would gain the second power of the Goddesses. What a fool he had been! What a fool! 

                                Zelda's flaxen hair whipped around in the fierce wind that was now blowing through the opened temple doors. Ganondorf raised his hand above her and his Triforce mark was beating and pulsating as well. The small triangle on the left began to slowly gain luminance and as it did, the princess's body grew weaker and shallower. Noise was everywhere, the soldiers' shouting, the wind howling, thunder and lightning clapping outside…the sages' calls, the blood swimming in his ears…

                _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Link's mind was going to explode._

                                But then a figure of calmness came, almost seeming to block out the noise that assaulted him by wrapping him in a blanket, and stood before him in nothing but her simple sleeping garments and unshod feet. Her face was expressionless, which made her as unfamiliar to Link as if he were looking upon a stranger. He stared at her, but there were no pupils to stare back at him with, nothing but foggy pale orbs hidden under half closed, dark lids. She stopped, and her arms rose from her sides and to the air as she planted her feet, waiting for something. The russet colored hair slid from her shoulders behind her as the eyelids closed, the neck arched backwards, exposing the young smooth skin, and she did not move.

                                Link nearly burst into tears, but Zelda's scream awakened him again as the light around her began to fade and Ganondorf's glow became more radiant. Link had no choice, he never did…his world, and his princess needed him. 

                                It was then the Master Sword pierced a light so bright that every soldier in the room fell to one knee in reverence. The blade was fed by the power of Courage in Link's own hand, and it hummed and sang at its new glory. With his mind focused on only one goal, Link set his feet on the path to Ganondorf with death in his eyes. His cropped hair bristled and glistened with sweat and blood and the lips that were once so sweet and full of grace and humor, curled backward into a terrifying snarl. He passed the frozen figure of what once had been his friend and in one quick, deft motion, let the Master's blade slip right through her and out again as if she were no more than empty air. The vessel collapsed and Link walked on.

                                He was so close, so close to possessing that second piece of the Triforce for Himself. All He needed was a few moments more and the world would tremble at His feet, as it had never done before. Ganondorf felt His strength growing, surging through him, and he felt the Princess of Destiny's slender, lithe figure finally breaking beneath His power. Her golden locks and fair face contorted again, fighting until the last breath.

_Even now when she is about to lose everything, lose the Triforce of Wisdom, she still tries to battle me! Ganondorf thought it ridiculous. Zelda's light was nearly extinguished and her eyelids fluttered closed for what would be the last time._

                        A pain ripped through Ganondorf's gut so terrible and awesome that his whole body convulsed in agony. He dropped the Bearer of Light and fell to one knee, gasping for life giving breath. His hand flew up and clutched what had pained him so and found his own blood bursting forth and the Master Sword protruding from the wound. Ganondorf's sight followed the blade to the hands of the wielder, and beheld the Hero of Time in rage and silent tears streaming down his face. Link could not bear to be looked upon by this monster, the same demon that had caused him all of his life's pain, and in another wave of embittered resentment twisted the Master Sword, wet with the blood of his loving friend, as far into the black heart as was possible.

                        Sound ceased, only Ganondorf's dying, raspy breath was heard echoing throughout the temple. The sages were silent out of sheer astonishment, the soldiers because they had just been witness to an event surely ordained by the Goddesses, and the Hero of Time said not a word for his heart was breaking. With a merciful tug Link ripped the sword from Ganondorf's chest and Ganondorf's body began to tremble all over. Light spewed forth from the wound and within seconds enveloped the fallen Gerudo king's body.

                        Link nearly stumbled backward at this sudden burst of light, but dove forward instead and picked up Zelda in his arms and carried her like a child to Saria and Ruto's sides. All watched in horror as Ganondorf's body writhed and warped itself in frenzy, straining and convulsing in the blinding light as if fighting for control. Link saw Loraefin's defeated body still laying where it dropped, and without a thought to himself, or to the terrific events going on, Link ran for her and kneeling down shielded her body in his strong, protective arms. The light began to flare and Ganondorf's body rose from the floor. Link looked up to watch as the form of the Evil King began to change shape and split, and with each passing moment the roar of phenomenal powers grew louder and louder. 

                        Ganondorf's body became silhouetted and one could see another creature being torn from him, as if out of his very soul.  The other creature was a larger, disfigured form that resembled an animal more than a man. Nabooru could not tear her eyes away from the scene, as disgusting and ruinous as it was, and though her former lover, the same man who destroyed and murdered so much in her life, was in great pain, she felt no satisfaction. 

                        The form that was shaped in the fashion of men was then dispelled from the portal of light and fell to the ground with a mighty crash. The second form though, still struggled and screamed in its confinement of radiance. Another threshold broke open before the Door of Time and the resisting, violent thing was dragged into it, still screaming its boar-like screech as the Sacred Realm's gate closed over it.

And then it all ended.

                        The Temple of Time returned to its natural silence and a blanket of calm fell upon all in the room. Breathing again resumed though no one had the thought to speak aloud. Link looked down to see Loraefin's own eyes staring back up at him, as beautiful and as blue as when he had first laid eyes on her. Tears began to fall down Link's cheeks unbidden as her sweet mouth twisted in pain and her small, bloodied hand clamped down over his own. Her breathing was haggard and her other hand rested on the great wound in her abdomen, the blood seeping out and through the fingers. She looked up at him with a confused, tortured look and Link cradled and rocked her body and brought her gentle hand to his lips to kiss. Her mouth parted to speak and Link's heart heaved so heavily that he felt it drop back down again.

        "It…it hurts," she said and then her breath slowly left her and her lovely gray-blue eyes grew distant, and she died. 

                        No one dared to approach him for a long time. He just sat there, holding her, unable to accept the reality of what he had done. She was dead…Loraefin; his sweet, beautiful Loraefin was dead in his arms. A great moan ripped through his throat so moving and mournful that even Nabooru found herself weeping to see him with his head bowed over the unmoving body, rocking with her back and forth amongst the rubble. Everyone was too entranced by this scene to notice the two mysterious figures slipping out silently through the shadows themselves, one figure carrying the lifeless form of the other. It was Marcus that finally had the courage to touch Link on the shoulder, but the hero would not look up at him.

        "Link, Link…come on now lad," Marcus's voice was as distant to Link as the feeling of the hand on his shoulder. He ignored him and Marcus let him be with his own grief. The Captain turned a weary eye to the Alter of Time now, and for the first time saw the rejected being in fair light.

        "It can't be," Marcus muttered and motioned to his guards to come with him, swords drawn. The man lying near death in front of the Alter of Time was none other than Ganondorf himself, defeated and weak. Nabooru shoved one of the soldiers out of the way so that she may see as well and staring at the face of her people's fallen king amazed her. Shallow and old did his features appear, sucked clean of all their strength and vigor, but the sickly green taint in the skin was gone. He appeared…normal again.

        "His magic is gone," Saria said quietly, her voice questioning as much as stating, and took her place next to Nabooru. "There's nothing to fear from him now."

"You're right, the bastard's finally done it, hasn't he?" finished Nabooru, her voice still breathless from battle, and nodded to Captain Viscen. Normal or no, Ganondorf's huge, lumbering frame was soon dragged away by five strong men so that they might deal with him later. The king, Impa, and Princess Zelda were rushed to the infirmaries as well, and Marcus went back to fetch Link. He was still there, clutching Loraefin's lifeless body, only Saria stood beside him now, and as he cradled Loraefin's head, she cradled his in her childlike arms, her cheek resting on his bristly locks. And no one noticed in the midst of so dark and sorrowful an hour, that the storm had broken outside and the first glimmer of stars shone down through the clouds, affording the only light in an otherwise moonless sky.

AN: Well? How did everyone like that? With this chapter, thus concludes my planned story outline. Past this, I have a vague idea of what will happen, but hey, that's half the fun! So…what's going to happen? Ganondorf split into two beings? Loraefin with Din's Fire? We'll all have to wait and see! (Because at this point, I don't have much of a clue either…)


	20. Direct Aftermath

AN: This is a confusing chapter, I admit that, and I apologize. I actually wrote another version of this chapter, but it didn't fit even though it was much easier to write and I thought it was cool. If you just go with the flow, I think you should be able to figure it out…I hope so at least…Really, I don't mean to be confusing! I just…am…sometimes…

Chapter Twenty: Direct Aftermath

                        They had wrapped her in one of the soldiers' cloaks so they might carry her from the temple with some dignity. Not one of the Captain's men, even Marcus himself, really knew what to make of her. Had she been witch, mortal, fey, perhaps a Goddess herself? It did not matter what she was though because it did not save her from the sword. 

                        Nabooru ordered the girl's body to be taken to the castle and to have her wounds cleaned, and the soldiers did as they were ordered, but a heaviness settled in their hearts as they bore the person quietly and unobtrusively through the streets. Even they knew that there was something not quite right about everything, even though the victory was theirs.

Link just let the entire commotion slide past him as he stood silently among the destruction of the Temple of Time. He did not even remember when they took Loraefin out of his arms and carried her away. A youthful soldier approached him cautiously, and gently pulling on his arm began to lead Link out into the open air, hopefully away from foul sights that burdened him.

"Come on now Link, you're wounded, let us get a carrier for you," Grant's deep voice offered sympathetically while he held his friend up in the torchlight just outside of the temple. Link had never looked more weary and defeated than he did now, with evidence of the battle covering him from head to toe. Striking gashes along his jaw and hand seeped fresh blood. They would certainly leave deep scars. Grant knew that those scars wouldn't be the only ones this hero would carry.  

A dozen men or so rushed past into the temple with mighty beams of wood to fortify the remaining structure from breaking further. Many great groans were still emanating from the stone walls, each growl threatening to send what was left of the temple crashing down. A small crumbling sound followed Grant and Link out of the temple, but neither of them cared to look back. Everything was destroyed enough as it was.

            "No, I can walk. Let me walk," Link said weakly, oblivious to any pain he felt and stood on his own. _This is a dream, Great Farore, let it be a dream…_

            "Dream? What'r you talking about, Link?" The straight, dark eyebrows of Grant twitched upward in confusion as the hero unintentionally mumbled the words aloud. Link looked back at him with equal bewilderment and shook his mind free of the millions of thoughts pounding down on him.

            "Nothing, nothing…where are we going?" Link asked vacantly, his attention seeming to be diverted by the rush and commotion of the four races.

            "We need to get you medical help, Link. You've just been through Hell," Grant replied seriously.

            "But what about Zelda, and Fin? Where is Fin?" Link's tone became frantic as he pivoted around searching in a kind of desperation. Grant saw his legs tremble then fail him and quickly grabbed a hold of Link to keep him from falling.

            "The Princess has been taken t' the castle for treatment, Link, with Impa and the rest, remember now? Now come on, we need to get you there too."

            "Not without Fin, where is she?" Link's voice was still desperate and Grant thought he had lost his mind.

            "Who'r you talking bout, Link?" Grant asked, perplexed.

"What do you mean 'who am I talking about'? Loraefin! You saw her!" Link was almost ranting now and the other soldiers gathered around began to stare. Link's features suddenly fell from this worked up frenzy and halting stared down at his hands and felt the weight of the Master Sword on his back.

"Sweet Nayru, what have I done?" He sobbed unexpectedly, but Grant was there to snap him out of it.

 "Shut up'n get moving! You're exhausted and you need help!" he barked, ignoring Link's pleas for someone he didn't know. Grant was sure the battle must have driven him mad. Who was he talking about? There was no one in the Temple other than he and the Sages. Link suddenly swung around and punched him in the jaw, knocking Grant flat on his arse in his struggle to get free and go back to the Temple. Grant, still reeling from the hero's solid fist, quickly jumped up and with the aid of two more soldiers grabbed and restrained Link by the arms and held him firm. Rubbing his jaw sorely, Grant glared fiercely at him.

 "If you don't get your damn act together I'll carry you to the castle myself Link! Now get your ass moving!" Grant feared for Link, not only his health, but his sanity too, which seemed to be wavering. Link had become dazed and confused and sagged in the other soldiers' arms and the young, dark hair soldier's expression turned from irritated to concern in an instant while he gazed upon the Hero of Time.

"Great Farore, what'd they do to you?" Grant said quietly, swearing an oath under his breath and taking the place of the man on Link's left, began to walk him to a horse. "No worries now Link, we'll get you fixed right up."

Link's walk was stumbling almost, a humbling sight for the young soldier of nineteen who looked upon Link as the legend he was. Grant had been in the temple when all had taken place, when the Master Sword had lit up with a brilliant light and Link had struck down the Evil King Ganondorf. If you spoke to him of the strange creature whom the legendary blade had pierced though, he would look at you strangely and ask what you were talking about. There had never been a young woman in the middle of the battle…that would be absurd.

                        Link insisted on riding a horse of his own to the castle, but the weariness from his trials finally broke through his strength and he couldn't stand. The world was spinning for him and in a daze he was taken with haste for medical attention.

***

                        Zelda was so overcome with weariness that she did not recollect the time it took her to reach her chambers in the castle, or how she came to be there, for that matter. Her head was splitting and every fiber in her body was sapped of strength it seemed. It took her several minutes of concentrating just to find the will to roll over and face the newly stoked fire in the hearth. An old woman bent over her, moistened her forehead with a damp cloth, then smoothed her long gold tresses back away from her face and neck. Zelda vaguely remembered the face, knew it was someone she had seen many times before, but her mind was in too much of a torrent of blindness that she could not dredge up the memories.

            "Hush, child. Rest now," the old voice spoke softly, cupping Zelda's face once the hair had been dealt with. Zelda blinked and tried to stir, but all limbs felt weighted down and she could not move. 

            "Is…is it over? Have we won?" Zelda managed to force out through parched lips. Until now she did not notice her burning thirst. The old woman seemed to know her thoughts, as a water ladle was promptly at her lips and the cool, refreshing liquid was running down her ravaged throat. 

            "'Tis all over child, do not think more," the woman insisted, watching carefully the speed in which the princess drank. "It seems the Goddesses have granted us another miracle this day."

                        Zelda sank into her pillows and tried to collect her thoughts, which by the minutes were starting to slowly clear again. She remembered Ganondorf crushing her, his hands on her body (reality was coming to life again as she felt the dull throbs where he had held her now), and Link trying valiantly to save her. 

            "Where is my father? I must see him," Zelda said with new energy and tried to sit up, but her elder caretaker gently pushed her back down again for which she was partially glad. The motion of sitting upright had left her head spinning.

            "Yer not strong enough, Milady. Rest now," she said again, a misty glimmer in her eyes, and turned away quickly, before Zelda could see the sorrow there. The old woman was not fast enough however.

            "Where is my father?" Zelda asked once more just as the chamber door opened and Saria entered, followed by Captain Viscen. Zelda could see the upset in them too and she could feel her heart quiver. 

"Captain Viscen, how goes my father? Is he well?" Grasping to hope, Zelda clutched the bed covers as Viscen's mouth pinched into a straight line and he exchanged glances at both Saria and the old women.

"The King is dead, your majesty," said the Captain solemnly, still hovering in the doorway, his features etched in the firelight. Zelda didn't hear the words at first, but then her line of vision shot down and saw the crown he held in his rough soldier's hands. 

            The familiar taste of bile bubbled up in the back of Zelda's throat as waves of hot tears stung down her face with abandon. Collapsing back onto the bed, she fell into a fit from which she could not be consoled, and continued to cry until there were no more tears to give. 

***

Nabooru walked despondently through the halls; her temper strung so tightly that any people who got in her way would find themselves knocked against the wall. Even though the battle had been won, something still left her with an uneasy feeling clenching in her gut that she could not explain. Something felt…missing. 

She remembered Impa lying stricken on the ground, she remembered Ganondorf slowly squeezing the life out of Princess Zelda, and she remembered a girl…Nabooru stopped. A girl? in the middle of the battle against the Evil King? Where had that come from? Shaking her head at her own foolish fantasies, the Lone Wolf pushed the made-up memory away.  

Zora generals were keeping a tight reign on their disciplined troops and the Gorons stood with their great, lumbering bodies, conversing in both wild and subdued gestures. Everyone was hungry for news, and those who were fit to tell the tale were not speaking.

Along the halls and shoving past careless people did Nabooru advance until she caught hold of a Hylian guard by the helm and held him firmly.

"Where did they take him!?" She demanded of the guard, who looked at her angrily.

"Take who?" He replied gruffly, jerking himself free of her grasp.

"Ganondorf! Where did they take him?" Nabooru spat impatiently, tossing her long carmine colored hair. The guard's expression suddenly changed as his gaze raked over her once and he recognized who she was.

"Beggin' your pardon, Sage," he said, clearing his voice of anger, "the body's been taken to the western keep. Better able to guard him up there."

            Without a thank you, or an apology, Nabooru took off in the direction the Hylian guard had pointed her in. 

            Now she would see for herself what kind of condition her once king had been left in. With a sick thought Nabooru thought she should blind him, just as he had blinded Impa. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, wasn't that how the old saying went?

            The stairway that led up to the western most tower of the castle was devoid of living souls until she reached the last of the steps, where the walkway opened up to a landing with a door… A very heavy door that could not be gotten into or out of easily. The knights that had been assigned to the watch were the King's most loyal and skilled, Nabooru noticed with some satisfaction. Recognizing immediately who she was, the four men regarded her coolly, though it did not keep them from resting an easy hand against their sword hilts. Nabooru secretly smiled to herself a little more.

"Let me in," she said just as coolly, reining in her churning anger and hiding it behind a mask of calmness. The large, fair-headed knight looked down at her, calculating it seemed, and kept his face expressionless.

"I'd be breaking my oath by denying to do as a Sage commands, but I fear I must at least ask you your intentions before I consider it." He said. Nabooru, despite herself, admired the man for his courage. Harkinian was certainly blessed to have men such as these to follow him. A pang of sorrow hit her again as the thought of this, for now the King was dead and his men had lost their great leader. Nabooru could respect that, just as she had grown to respect him.

"I want to see him," Nabooru's tone ordered testily. "Open this door." 

            When the men did not, Nabooru took a step back and folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily.

"What? Do you think that because I'm Gerudo that I'm going to do something?" Venom peeked out through her voice. "I said open this door!"

            The men looked from one to the other, and then back to the towering blond knight barricading the door. With some reluctance he stepped aside and gave Nabooru entrance to the chamber. Nabooru stalked through as he held it open for her and she stopped a few feet into the door. Half a dozen other men-at-arms stood rigidly around the perimeter of the room and were staring at the Gerudo woman with slight surprise.

            "Easy boys," the Spirit Sage said casually. "You've done a fine job, but now it's my turn. You can wait outside."

                        They hesitated, but consented and filed out of the room with discipline, leaving her alone. The big blond knight shut the door behind them with a heavy thud. The sound made Nabooru's heart leap. She then turned her eyes slowly to the motionless figure laying bound on the table and her pulse began to beat a little faster. She could hear his shallow breathing from the doorway and watched the rise and fall of his chest for some time before she made the decision to move. He looked peaceful, she thought, and then resented him for that peacefulness with bitter fury. His skin was illuminated by the partial amount of torches lit around the walls, and Nabooru could still see that it had become the same tone as hers once more, golden and browned by the sun, like their people were supposed to be.

            _Our people…Nabooru thought sourly as the idea occurred to her again. He was no longer Gerudo in her eyes, aside from everything else he had done he had betrayed his Nation first._

                        Without even thinking of her actions, Nabooru raised a hand and brought it down as a tight back fist across the fallen king's face. While her sudden burst of anger had left her heart pounding and her breath quick, it did not move the strange, dark form lying on the table, though she had struck him with all her might. Her hand sorely throbbing, Nabooru turned and left the room, unable to look at him any further… a part of her still unable to face him.  

***

                        One of the women had been sent by the soldiers to tend to a body they had brought in. According to them it was not a pretty thing to behold, sword wound through the gut. Yet she was used to such things. As a midwife, healing woman, and witness to as much fighting as she'd seen in her lifetime, there was no wound she had not already seen inflicted on the mortal body. The castle infirmary was certainly livelier than usual, but no serious injury past a twisted ankle and a few cuts and bruises seemed to be the problem.

_And yet something happened to this young lad… The woman thought as she left the main infirmary chamber, laden with her materials for preparing the dead, and made her way to the second door on the right of the back rooms. These were the rooms reserved for the dead, used to keep bodies from sight._

 This had been a young one; she remembered as she opened the door inwards and prepared herself for the task. She found the room empty though, not even touched. Scratching her head, thinking she must have heard the soldiers wrong on what room it was, she picked up her things and went to the next room, then the next, and then the next. She found nothing in each. Curious, she left back into the main chamber again and pulled a doctor aside.

            "Did ye hear about the one man they brought in? I was ta treat him, but he's no in any of the back rooms there." She motioned back, and the doctor's eyes followed her hand.

            "Why would they have brought him back there? Why wouldn't he be out here with the rest?" He asked. The matronly woman looked back at him with slight surprise and pinched her lips.

            "Why, they ain't goin'ta put out the dead with the living, ye know that," she replied. "But like I've said, there be no one back there."

            "Well of course there's not, no one's died here today, Lilla," it was he who was surprised now, but turned and left to tend to another patient. Lilla followed him, trailing in his wake.

            "Then why'd they tell me so? I know I didna hear 'em wrong," she persisted. "They says there'd be a body ta tend to."

            "I'm not sure what they told you Lilla, but I can tell you for certain that not one person has been brought in here with more than a injured ankle, let alone dead. Could you hand my that clean cloth over there?"

                        The woman did as she was asked then left him, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Mayhaps me 'earins goin' sooner than I expected," she sighed. Perhaps she had heard wrong? Doubtable, she was getting older, but not that old, but what was there to do? There was no body to be found.

***

                        The commotion from the battle made slipping in and out with his burden easy. Outside now in the calm summer air, the dark figure secured it's load across his horse's back, then mounted up in front of it. A second horse was with him, it to burdened with a lifeless body. With a wordless command the horse took off at an easy pace, eventually gaining speed as they drew farther and farther away. As they reached the last crest of hill before the view of Hyrule Castle would drop from sight, the horse halted and it's rider looked back. The only noise was the soft chirp of crickets and the gentle breeze in the air, which was still slightly damp from the fading presence of the storm. 

The man turned his gaze to the bundles slung across his horses' flanks behind and beside him and the marred jaw clamped tightly.

            "Aye, Vandac, the world has turned upside-down it seems," he said softly and urged the animal on again, riding him into the forest and disappearing into the shadows of the wood. 

AN: I hope the fact that Loraefin's memory is beginning to fade has somehow made itself known in this jumble. Just thought it would be nice to clarify that just in case. Really, that's supposed to be more of the under or side plot, while the actions and events that happen with the other characters are more important. The next chapter is nearly finished, and I'm hoping to get it done soon. Ever notice how what music you happen to be listening to at the time really influences the mood of your writing? Well, I'll just say that Glam Rock from 'Velvet Goldmine' isn't the greatest thing for me to be listening to right now…it's just so addictive though! Need to get back to Mists of Avalon or my Lord of the Rings soundtracks. Actually, in '_Waar Jiwtu'_ (_Good Night My Daughter_, same thing…) the rape scene basically plays along with 'The Cave Ceremony' and Loraefin's vision of Din in '_the Half Moon'_ is 'The Mystic's Dream'.  So for any of you Mists of Avalon fans…

I'll stop now…


	21. The Art of Grieving

AN: Jeez! It's been nearly a month since I've updated! Well you'll be glad to know then that this is officially my longest chapter ever, over 5,000 words long! Senior year is well on its way and I've blown off studying for math to finish this chapter finally. I actually am pretty happy with how it's come out, so I hope you enjoy it too.  I've just been typing for two hours, so my apologies if I'm not to talkative and explaining things like I should, but my fingers are becoming lazy and I'm misspelling nearly every word in the process of typing this right now :)

Chapter Twenty-One: The Art of Grieving  

                                Link slowly raised himself from his bed many hours later when the sun was still sleeping and the commotion in the castle had quieted down somewhat. Swinging his feet over the bed he could feel every muscle ache, practically cry out in pain, and left him groaning and frozen to the mattress. Someone must have heard him beginning to stir, and within a moment young Malayia's soft form entered the room. It was then that Link took notice that his clothing had been stripped down to naught but something that covered him from indecency. He made a vain attempt to gain some cover with a blanket, but found little cooperation with that.

                "They couldn't tend your wounds through the clothing," Rook's young sister said shyly, not looking at him as she threw a few more logs onto the fire. She had known him only as her older brothers' friend, met him on several occasions before, but now she was serving the _Hero of Time and that made her nerves jump. "I've brought you some soup, you must be hungry," her soft Adrean lilt spilt out every now and then despite her will to repress it. Link watched her work and though he still felt utterly exhausted, he could not deny the deep rumble in his stomach._

                "Yeah, that would be great," he smiled weakly, then hissed when his lip stung in pain just as Darunia and Captain Marcus entered the room. Malayia set the bowl of soup down on the table and quickly bowed as she scurried out. Link, having inspected his upper lip and finding yet another small cut there, watched her disappear behind the door and then looked at them, and they stared back for several moments without so much as a word between them.

                "How long has it been?" Link finally asked, shifting his attention to the clean and neatly cared for bandage on his right hand. _Should have been a bit quicker, Link, then Ganondorf's sword wouldn't have sliced your hand like this, you idiot…he scolded himself._

                "About seven hours," said Darunia. "How are you feeling?"

                "Could be better, could be worse," another smile graced Link's lips as he forced himself to stand. That action resulted in slight dizziness and aching, but he remained on his own two feet. Both Darunia and Marcus knew he shouldn't be standing, but they would not deny a man his pride by coddling him. 

"How are the others? Zelda? Impa?" Link made his way over to the stew on the table on stiff legs and fell into the chair.

                "They are doing well enough, considering," Marcus said soberly. His tone stopped Link's eating with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He was afraid to ask what was wrong, fearing the worst.  The deep grooves on Marcus's forehead, which seemed to have appeared over the course of the night, creased again in a frown. How was a man to deliver this news? The poor lad had been through enough that night. 

                "There's no easy way to say this," Marcus's voice was uncharacteristically hindered with struggling emotions, "the king is dead, Link." Link's spoon dropped in the bowl and the meal was sloshed out over the rim. Link stared at him, unblinking, until the words finally hit home. 

                "It can't be," He stammered, "it's just not possible." It couldn't be, shouldn't be.

                "It is, Brother. Erich Harkinian has passed. Shortly after the battle ended, just a few hours ago." Darunia's dark eyes shimmered with grief momentarily. There was another long silence that was filled only with the steady crackle of the fire and the low, murmuring voices of the people running the halls of the castle.

                "Zelda?"

                "Suffering, but she knows she needs to be strong for the people. The crown is hers now."

"I need to see her. I'll go now," determinedly Link stood, wobbled, and then collapsed back into the chair with a groan. The headache that at first had been a dull pain had exploded into a sharp jab in the back of his head. Trying to ignore it, Link strained and tried to stand again with similar results.  He just was not strong enough yet.

"Rest, Link, or you will only worsen yourself. Zelda will not see you now, anyway. She will not see anyone." Darunia laid a heavy, leathery hand on the hero's shoulder as Link slumped weakly down in the seat. Sighing heavily Link rubbed his hands over his face, rough palms scraping against soft cheeks and bandages, and looked up when Marcus handed him a new tunic.

"As soon as she seeks company, you will be the first to know, my friend. Now cover yourself, for Din's sake," it was actually a slight smile that escaped onto Marcus's lips and for a moment, Link forgot his troubles. It was good to see him smile.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd just hang around in this for a while," Link looked down at the wrap of white cloth around his hips and pulled the tunic over his head. The smile quickly passed though and Marcus and Darunia resumed their sober expressions. Link's fingers didn't feel like cooperating with him at the moment, so he left the tunic laces open.

"What of the others now?" He asked breathlessly as every muscle he had to use to pull the tunic on twisted in a collective ache. When neither Marcus nor Darunia answered him in any hurry Link worried. He knew the battle had been terrible, the images still danced on the edge of every thought in his head, but surely the King's death had been the greatest price? Had someone else been taken as well?

"Saria's not…" Link began, his voice was wavering terribly and the color had flooded out of his face again.

                "No, no, she is fine…It's Impa. She's lost her sight," Darunia's words struck Link in another blow that would have knocked him back had he not already been sitting. After a few moments his mind jumped to the others.         

"Ruto? Nabooru?"

                "All fine. They are waiting to see you, when you're ready. But you still need rest."

                "Damn being ready, I'm ready now." 

                "Don't be foolish, Link. You can barely stand on your own." Marcus's cape swirled gracefully around his knees as he and Darunia led Link back to the bed. Link began to object, but as he accidentally moved his shoulder in a way it did not like to be moved, the ripples of pain made him think otherwise. He stifled a cry, smothered it until it was a wrenching groan even when the pain ripped through him like new wounds. A meeting would have to wait until morning, at least, he admitted regrettably. Lying back down on the bed, Link watched the Captain and Fire Sage stride out of the room, leaving him alone again.

***

                                 The night waxed on and sky grew light with morning again as the sun drew out in all of its splendor and glory. The castle had not slept that night though, so the greetings to the new day went unsaid and unnoticed. Servants traipsed along through the halls, quietly making meals and going about the chores that could not be left undone. There was a heavy fog of sadness in the air, though the sun did its best to wash away those feelings with brilliant rays of sunlight and singing birds. 

                                Malon and Rook rode through the great arch into the Market with their weekly deliveries enjoying the sunshine after the violent storm. Nuzzled up to her husband as she was, arm around his waist, his around her shoulder, Malon did not think that anything could tear her away from the contentment she felt. And with the time they shared last night, her female intuition nagged at her, in that pleasant, exhilarating way, that she had come away from it with child, finally. Just think, their first child! Wouldn't he be so happy?

                                The storm had been terrific. Blue lightning streaked across the sky as great whips from the weeping black clouds and the thunder and wind had howled and vibrated through the air, charging the night with their energy. Each bolt had lit up the stable, each burst of thunder drummed along with the beat of their racing hearts as they shared their embrace, and the pounding rain lulled them to sleep while rolled in each others arms, weak and content from loving. 

Malon was glowing. 

As they drew farther into the market, Malon's happy thoughts turned to confusion as for the first time she beheld the battle scared Temple of Time. A gasp strangled in her throat and her husband sat mute with shear shock. 

                "Wha's happened?" Rook exhaled and choked on the words as he stared at what had once been the Temple. The roof had been ripped in it seemed, fallen through as if someone had torn it from the inside. The walls, only a few of the mighty sides still remained in tact, lay crumbled in their own dust; a few blackened the color of cinder.

                "The…the storm couldn't have done this," Malon found herself whispering. In their harnesses at the front of the cart, Wes and Snyder squirmed nervously. They felt the negative energy in the air as animals do, and wanted no part in it. Rook clicked the reigns and urged them forward again, negotiating the road carefully now. The entire town was buried under a deep blanket of shock, so thick that Rook felt if he made any sudden movements he should find himself slamming into some kind of invisible solid wall. They rode up to the kitchens on what should be the busiest delivery day of the week, but found only three other carts being unloaded into the storerooms. 

                                A new man, not the one who was usually in charge of the foodstuffs for the castle pantries, but a younger and frazzled one, met Rook and Malon as they stepped off their wagon. 

                "Lon Lon Ranch? Good, I was worried you weren't coming. I uh…" the boy shifted through a stack of papers in the crook of his arm, paused in confusion, then flipped through again.

                "We come this time every week," Rook corrected. "Where's Nathan?"

                                The boy, young man really, Rook supposed, though the poor lad still had his baby face and not one sign of a beard, looked up from the papers quickly. Time, it seemed, was in short supply.

                "Indisposed. I'm filling in. This says that you're to drop your goods off at…"

                "What's happened here?" Rook interrupted, growing irritated all of a sudden. The boy stared at him, dumbfounded, which irritated Rook even more.

                "You don't know?" He said.

                "Well if I did, d'ye think I'd be askin' ya?" The light touch of Malon's hand on Rook's arm reminded him to lower his voice.

                "How could you not know?" The boy gaped, "everybody knows." 

                "We haven't heard anything. We've haven't been into town for two days. Now, tell us what's happened here," Malon, calmer and more persuasive than her husband, interjected.

                "Ganondorf, the Sages…where do you begin?" The words all flew out in one quick breath from the lad, as the mere idea of trying to explain seemed a more daunting task than his brain could handle. Malon gasped in horror, at first from disbelief, then knowing that anything involving the fallen desert king would have included Link. Thinking of Link, Malon realized with nearly equal horror that she had completely forgotten Link's birthday, which had passed a few days before.

                "Well what happened lad?! You no just stop with tha!" Rook was near yelling now, which startled the boy even more. 

                "The Hero of Time defeated him…The king is dead!" The boy burst out. Rook nearly fell to his knees as he uttered an oath under his breath and held Malon tightly, who too was teetering where she stood. 

                "Tha's no true," Rook attempted not to appear shaken, but it was clear that he was, deeply. 

                "I'd never make up a thing such as that!" the boy snapped. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have other things that need to be done. Please unload your goods over by the cellar doors as quickly as possible. There is to much else to think about." He mumbled these last words as he hurried away to another cart, repeating the same process of flipping through papers and frowning. 

                                Malon looked up at Rook, her eyes shimmering with a light glaze of tears, and he kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. Then they mechanically set to their task of unloading crates, periodically looking up to the castle towers, wondering, hoping, praying, that Link was all right.

***

                                Erich Harkinian was laid to rest two days after his death. Many came to mourn him and followed his burial train into the streets of Kakariko, funneling into the graveyard and squeezed themselves in so tightly that nary a one could move. Fathers sat their children on their shoulders so that they might see, the women wept, and Zelda stood alone before them all as the High priest gave the poetic benediction. Her eyes, beautiful and blue, still shed tears even though she felt drained of everything. Every tear, every emotion, every strength. 

                                The Royal Tomb was opened and the small procession continued inside and out of the view of the public. The Sages were all in company, as was the Hero of Time and the King's most trusted knights, who carried their king in silent grief. Zelda did not like the confining feeling of her family's tomb and she could hear the voices of her ancestors whispering, weeping…she shivered underneath her dark mantle. Her sight drifted from her father's body to Link, who stood slightly behind her. His mouth was pressed thin and hard and Zelda could tell that standing for him still caused a great deal of pain. How many scars did he carry under the garments he wore, how many were hidden? The bandage for the gash along his jaw and cheek was still wrapped tightly around his head, causing his hair to protrude from odd places in short little bristles.  

                                Impa did not need her sight to find her way to Zelda's side, and she stood with eyes open in the direction of the High Priest's voice, appearing just the same as if she could still see. The Sheikah wanted to open her arms and embrace her charge, her daughter, but it was not her way she reminded herself. Even now, the woman standing next to her was no longer a little girl clinging about her legs, dependent only on her for protection, but a queen with the weight of a kingdom now on her shoulders.

                                Harkinian's body, shrunken somewhat it seemed, was lain down on the vacant stone bed, his features peaceful and proud. Zelda took a few steps forward, fear hindering the first steps, and then found herself by her father's side and her hand in his. It was cold in her hand and she gripped it harder to steady her trembling. The small party watched on in sorrow and respect, as the Queen made her final earthly good-byes to a part of herself, her father, her hero, her heart. Her tears dropped onto his colorless cheeks as she kissed his brow, kissed his lips lightly, then rested for a moment forehead to forehead, her golden hair sweeping over his shoulders, before forcing herself to move away. 

                                Two knights drew the shroud over the body and the High Priest made the final prayer.

                _Bless this man, O Farore, for his heart was filled with courage. Bless him, O Din, for he used his power to rule just and fairly. And bless him, O Nayru, for he was wise…_

                                Zelda felt her world slip away from her a little more as her father was lost from view underneath the ornate shroud. His journey had finally ended.  

                                The sky seemed so bright and empty as the party reemerged from the crypt that Zelda could not see. Really it was she could not feel. She did not remember the journey back to the castle, only remembered sitting alone in her room that night, looking out into the stars and onto the waxing moon.

***

                                It was three days after her father's burial before Zelda would see anyone. Only Impa had seen her during this time, drifting in and out from the room, seemingly unhindered by the loss of sight, and she would not speak willingly of the queen's spirits. That was why Link was somewhat surprised when he was summoned from her that afternoon. She was lingering in the throne room when Link entered and she stood far away from the throne too, he noticed, as if she was avoiding it. A feminine crown settled on her head and glinted in the sunlight that streamed in through the opened windows. Bird songs drifted in from the courtyard outside, seeming to mesmerize Zelda with their pretty singing, as she did not even look away from them when Link entered the room. 

                                His polite cough roused her from her reveries and her golden head snapped around in alarm. She stared at him for a moment as if she didn't see him, then a slow, tired smile crept across her lips gracefully.

                "Link," she sighed as they met and embraced. Link noticed that she hung on a little longer than usual and that when they parted, Zelda wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand.

                "Zelda, I…" he began but found difficulty with words. The new queen relaxed her shoulders and let out a long, calming breath to collect the thoughts that had just been flying out the window to the birds. 

                "Let's not," she said quietly. "Now come, sit and talk with me. You are looking much better."

                "They're nothing," Link grinned, speaking of his healing wounds.

                                She pulled him over to the window that she had been staring out of and continued to do so again. The fresh sunlight beat down upon their faces as the young shadows of the trees danced in the soft summer breeze across the grass. The flowers had lost their springtime luster, but the cornucopia of summer colors, pinks and yellows and reds, were bursting in every bush and plant in the courtyard garden. The little Atler birds were hopping from branch to branch, whistling away merrily with not a care in the world, making Zelda wish that she too were a bird right now.

                "It would be so much easier to be a bird," she seemed to say out of nowhere. "Not one thing to worry about, all you would need is to sing and hunt for worms, fly…" Her voice had gone soft again and her eyes misty. Link watched the birds too and thought on what she had said.

                "But there are dangers to being a bird just as there are being Hylian. A bird must watch out for snakes and other predators, they're constantly on the lookout. Atler birds for example migrate a thousand miles to reach breeding grounds here. Imagine all the dangers that could happen on that journey?" By the look Link saw on Zelda's face he could tell that she did not approve of his answer.

                "You're too logical, Link," Zelda shook her head and placed a long willowy hand on the frame of the window. She closed her eyes for a long time and she and Link sat in silence until she opened them again and turned to him.

                "You've heard, about Ganondorf then, I assume?" She said. 

                "Aye, I have," Link nodded grimly. "Though I'm not sure what to make of it."

                "Neither am I, and we cannot keep him locked up in the western keep forever. People are beginning to talk." She sat down next to him and folded her trembling hands in her lap. She tried to control the nervous shake, but in the end had to twine her fingers in her dress to stop them.  "They know he's here, or at least that is what wild rumor is being spread. What does it matter? It's the truth and the people are afraid. Frightened people can be dangerous, and we are not prepared to deal with such a thing. The Temple of Time is in ruins, Kakariko fairs little better still," she trailed off to take another deep, calming breath, "and we are without a King. The whole country is turned upside down, Link." 

                                She looked at him for reassurance, knowing it was much to ask of him at this time, but she needed it. She needed his strength. Link took her hand in his undamaged left one and curled his fingers around it. His hand was so large and masculine next to hers, rough to the touch and well worked. 

                "But they have a queen, and a brilliant one," he said simply, squeezing her hand now. "One who knows her mind and her heart, and will do her country proud."

                                The words touched her more deeply than any had in some time and she loved him for it. She loved everything about him in fact, so why wasn't she in love with him? 

                _Because he's not Ciaràn, she told herself. _

                "Is Ganondorf awake?" Link asked, pulling Zelda back from the brink of painful memories.

" I've heard he's awake now, but still weak. He's spoken to Ruto, and she says that he's confused, something isn't right…She says he seems to only have vague understandings of her questions. She and Saria think that perhaps my telepathic abilities will do some good…Darunia and Captain Viscen think that we should execute him right away---." 

                "You haven't seen him then?" Surprise shot through Link as he sat in wonder.

                "No," Zelda said at length with another tired sigh. "I…I have not wanted to, not until my father had been laid properly to rest."

                "And now that he has?"

                "I don't know," franticly searching for excuses to hide behind Zelda shook her head. "I never expected becoming queen so soon."

                "But queen you are."

                                At that Zelda turned her head to stare at him and found him trying to read her with his patient hero's eyes.

                "Stop that," she said irately. Link smiled craftily, or at least tried to because the cut in his upper lip still stung.

                "Stop what?" He asked innocently.

                "Staring at me like that, reading me. It's not fair."

                "Why is it not fair?"

                                He was antagonizing her on purpose, she realized, to try and get her to face her fears, but even then something snapped inside her.  She pushed off from the wall and paced to the center of the room.

                "Because…because…I've been, my father has…Impa…and, and…" As tears burned in her eyes again her voice began to shake and lose its regal elegance. A hand flew to her chest and she laid it against the racing pulse of her heart. The simple dress she wore, unfit for a queen Link noted, swirled around her ankles as she frantically paced back and forth across the floor. A curious tattered rag slipped out from beneath the neckline and caught Link's attention as it continued to work it's way up until it was swinging freely about Zelda's neck.

  "Ganondorf is in the castle, here, and I've been left alone and…and you," Zelda's blue eyes unfocused and locked onto Link's. "Why weren't you there? Why didn't you protect him?! Why wasn't I there?"

                _Her father, Link knew as he watched Zelda become washed away in a wave of grief and guilt that he too shared. He stood and went to her, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him._

                "Stop that!" He ordered, giving her a small shake. "We did everything we could! Damn if I don't feel the loss of your father too, but damned I'll be if I let you go on with this." 

                                Zelda struggled in his grip, and tore away from him.

                "Don't touch me!" She spat. "You cannot tell me what to do!"

                                Link bit back his temper and backed away, holding his hands up in surrender.

                "Okay, okay, I didn't come here to fight," he sighed. "Just calm down." Walking to the grand table in the center of the hall, Link pulled out a chair for her. "Now come on, we'll sit and talk. It's obvious it needs to be done." 

                                The fire died in Zelda's eyes and she took the seat while Link took the one across from her.  The tension was beginning to ease out of both of them, which relieved Link greatly because the energy to fight was just not in him today. He had had enough of fighting to last him a lifetime. Zelda opened her mouth to apologize, but Link raised a hand before she could speak.

                "No, Zel, don't do that, we're both a little on edge right now," sighing, he attempted to find a comfortable position in his chair where the throb in his ribs wouldn't be so great. 

                "Isn't it funny the way we…" Zelda began with a coy smile.

                "Know what the other is thinking and can…"

"Finish each other's sentences." 

Link's frown melted away into a smile now too. 

"When you've known someone for so long, you become a part of one another, I guess," he said.

                Link glanced down, saw the faint glow of the Triforce mark on the back of his hand and looked to see it on Zelda's as well. Their eyes met and slowly their arms extended toward one another until their hands met and fingers entwined. The flow of energy moved freely from one Holder to another through the touching palms and Courage and Wisdom felt united for one small moment until their hands slowly let go and rested on the table.

"He doesn't have it, does he? That's what you've called me here about, isn't it?" Link had felt what weighted Zelda so heavily down while they were joined, and he could feel the hair raising on the back of his neck. 

                Zelda shook her head and clamped her eyes tightly shut, thinking somehow if she did not say the words aloud that it would not be true. Link was silent for a long time and the birds continued to sing their merry song outside. Link watched as one flew in through the window and perched itself on the high back of the throne where it hopped back and forth curiously chirping and looking at the aged, stained wood before darting back out into the open air.

"Are you sure? You said you haven't seen him yet and…" Link said at length, his voice all but sucked completely from him. What Zelda was telling him was not registering with his mind. 

"Don't you think I can tell when the Triforce of Power is missing?" Zelda snapped. "I don't need to see him to feel this," raising her hand Link once again took note of the glowing emblem there, glowing below long, elegant fingers.  

"But how can that be then? Where would it have gone? Back into the Sacred Realm with that, that thing?" Link tried to control the unsteadiness in his voice though it was very near pointless. 

"I don't know Link! I don't know!" shouting, Zelda pushed back from the table and stood again. "I'm the Seventh Sage, I'm supposed to know everything and I don't! I don't know at all! The Princess of Destiny is no more than a joke!" Zelda reached up and fisted one hand in her golden hair and pressed the heel of the other against her forehead and fought back the scream that wanted so badly to erupt. Link was up in a flash despite the sharp jab of pain that lanced through his side from the battle wound where Ganondorf's sword had come too close, and this time did not touch her, just stood with arms partially opened, ready to hold her if she would let him.

"Zel, Zel, stop it! Stop that! I'm not going to let you wallow in your own self-misery! I understand that you've just lost your father, but you have responsibilities to pay attention to! You are the Seventh Sage and the Queen of Hyrule now; the people need your strength. You know that you can count on me for anything, and I'll be here to help you in any way you want, but I can't until you stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault!"

 When he spoke so sharply it startled her, and she stared at him.

                "Don't you dare presume you understand what I feel like right now!" She seethed. 

                                Link did not bother to reign in his temper this time and his eyes narrowed coldly. Zelda immediately realized what she'd done and said but it was too late to take back now.

                "I think you forget, _Your Majesty, that you are not the only one here who's lost a parent! I've lost both without even a chance to know them! Think on that!" Link yelled and continued to state at her coldly while Zelda's heart did a summersault in her chest under his gaze. _

                "Please, Link, I did not mean that. I'm sorry." She took his hand in one of hers and cupped his face with the other, taking care not to disturb any of the bandages there, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Forgive me, I did not think of what I said."

                                The cold fire in Link's eyes extinguished and his shoulders slouched slightly in weariness. 

                                _My poor Hero, Zelda thought as she looked upon him with sorrow. __It is because of me also that you have lived your life as you have. I'm to blame for that too._

                "Come on," Link's voice was gruff and full of raw emotions that hid under the surface. He still had Zelda's hand as he began to pull her along toward the doors of the hall. 

                "Where are we going?" She asked, stopping in mid-step and did not allow herself to be pulled one foot more.

                "We need to get answers, we're going to see the monster locked up in the western keep."

                "I think not," Zelda said quickly. "I will do no such thing." 

                                Link turned and faced her again, lips drawn thin and frowning, his eyes analyzing. Zelda did not like it.

                "Fine then," he said slowly and calmly. "You do what you need to. I'm going to see Ganondorf." And with that he turned and walked briskly from the hall, not once turning back to look at her.

                                Zelda stood alone in the middle of the empty hall and stared after him. Nerves suddenly danced into her stomach again at the thought of setting foot in the presence of Ganondorf, and she tried to push them back down. 

                _He's won, she thought suddenly and exasperatedly of Link, and with an infuriated growl she followed him out._


	22. The Fallen King

AN: Geez! It's been awhile! We'll just blame my lack of time on a certain class I'm taking at school :) I'm beginning to think that maybe I need to write out my thought process behind all these chapters, because what I perceive when I read this and what you get out of it are possibly different things. The gist is the same, but the depth (which I find to be important) isn't. I might repost this chapter later with more explanations, but right now I'm too tired and just want to get this thing uploaded! 

Hey Cassidy, when's the next Eternal Valkyrie update? *poke*

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Fallen King

                                Zelda flew out of the throne room only to find Link awaiting her with arms folded and a smug smile on his face.

                "I knew you'd come around," he said triumphantly as she glared at him, understanding that once again she had been defeated. She saw the victorious gleam in his eye. He had known she would surrender, damn him, and played her as skillfully and as easily as he did the ocarina. 

_His games…_Zelda thought with distain as she straightened her shoulders and raised her chin high in that regal manner that was natural to her. She had always disliked his little games, and now she particularly despised them. Brushing past him, Zelda headed through the corridors and smaller halls until she ended at an uninhabited section of wall. Link watched as she reached out and touched an inconspicuous stone, pressed in into the wall, and a hidden door swung open in response. 

Behind the stone door curled a narrow staircase that Link noticed by the lit braziers fixed to the walls, had been recently used. Zelda began to ascend the flight of steps and Link was right behind her. It was not more than a moment however that the stiffness in his chest began to slow him down and the discomfort of standing grew worse. When Zelda found the hero lagging sadly behind, she found herself walking slower so that he might keep up. She was irritated at him, but that did not allow her to be cruel. He was wounded on account of her, after all. When she slowed down Link fell into stride next to her and they took each rising step of the staircase together. 

"What's that around your neck?" Link asked suddenly. He did not look at her, just kept his eyes forward and his lips pressed firmly together. Zelda's hand immediately flew to her throat to find her treasured prize hanging freely and in the open and she gave a little gasp of shock. How long had that been there?

"It's nothing," she said, shoving the worn torn rag back underneath the folds of her dress's neckline. Link did not say any more about it and by the time Zelda had securely covered the scarf they had reached the top of the stairs and walked through the jointed corridor to the cloistered chambers high in the western keep. The walkway open up to another landing and the three guards posted fell back into a state of ease once they saw who was approaching. 

                Zelda gulped hard and so did Link as the two of them stared at the door. It was as if it contained the end of the world. Perhaps it did. Link stepped forward however and nodding to the soldiers stationed outside the chamber, grabbed the door handle and opened the door. It did not creak and moved smoothly, and Link made a move to go inside.

"If I may say, Master Link," it was the tall blond knight that had questioned Nabooru, "Ganondorf is in no state to be questioned, he won't answer anything, the damned fool. Beating him wouldn't even do much good either, the man's near dead already."

                Link turned and looked at him and the simmering temper in his eyes made even the large knight break his gaze and turn away. 

"The Queen wishes to see him, Odo, I'd ask that you and your men step aside." Said Link, his voice steady and controlled.

"But Link…"

"I'd suggest doing as he says, sir knight."

                All the men turned to behold the young queen standing firmly and regally at the topmost step, lips drawn and face pale. She looked tired and worn, but every bit of her was royalty, from head to foot. The little amount of sunlight shone dully against the golden circlet in her likewise golden hair, and the knights lowered their eyes in respect. 

"Lady Queen," Odo had lost his poise and stumbled over his words in Zelda's presence. "I…I have served your father from the day he was crowned, and I pledge the same loyalty to you, but I must think of your safety."

"The Queen will be safe with me," Link said curtly and went inside before the knight could protest further. 

Link dismissed the men guarding inside with another nod of the head and Zelda waited until each of them bowed respectfully to her as they filed past and down the hall. When she looked up, Link was staring at her patiently then held out his hand as if to guide her inside, but Zelda bit back the fear that was bubbling violently inside of her and brushed past Link. 

                The western tower's only windows were high, thin slots in the stonework that allotted for the half-decent sunlight that brightened the room. When Zelda entered however, the firelight from the torches sputtered and rose in their braziers on command and cast out the dankness of the chamber. Link smirked at this little trick of hers despite himself. It was then he set his attention on the unconscious body of his enemy lying chained and bounded to the heavy table in the center of the room. 

It began to finally sink in, the seriousness of the situation, when Link beheld the calm and stoic face of Ganondorf for the first time since their great battle. Link's eyes flew up to see what state Zelda was in, and he saw that the color had gone from her lips and cheeks. She stood as far away from the table as he did. She looked back at him and knew that he was afraid too.

"Perhaps we should send for the others, on second thought," Link said, secretly thinking that maybe it would bring him more comfort, having the others there.

"No," Zelda replied quickly, "I want to do this alone."

                She moved closer to the table and looked upon the body of her enemy from behind a mask of control. Ganondorf's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, but Zelda could sense his absence was even deeper than sleep. His mind had fallen deep into the cracks of dreams, and she was unsure that even her magic could pull him out.

Her mind slowly reached out, like fingers searching in the dark, trying to find a small glimpse of life in the Gerudo king. Link watched Zelda perform this delicate and dangerous act apprehensively, unknowing of what would come of it and how he was to protect her if something did turn wrong.

                "Don't strain yourself, Zelda. We don't know what he's capable of," beside her now, Link's eyes darted from her closed lids to Ganondorf's. 

                "No, you wanted answers, so do I. I will not back down."

                                Zelda's hand reached out and skimmed along Ganondorf's chest, calling up his life force, until her fingers finally rested gently on his forehead just below the ornate Crest of his people. The Queen took a steadying breath and the air around her seemed to still and freeze. Though Ganondorf had slipped into unconsciousness, his breath began to come quickly as a warm sensation began to wash over him, emanating from where the three points of flesh met his brow. He prickled from head to toe and the light that glowed through his closed eyelids became dimmer and darker. 

                _Damn you! Get away from me!_ Ganondorf wanted to shout, but he felt his head go light and then there was nothing. 

                                Link watched and his nerves knotted and clenched, unsure of what he was to do. Zelda's slender frame quaked once, which had the hero by her side in an instant. 

                "Zelda, can you hear me?" Link's voice was hoarse and came to Zelda's ears as if he were far away. 

                "Sh," she whispered, attempting not to break her control and concentration. "Do not break the spell."

                                She began to hear the quick, heavy breathing in her head now, hard, gasping, deep, and not her own. When Zelda opened her eyes again, she was greeted by more blackness. The room, the dim sunlight, Link, they had all dropped away and she found herself standing alone amidst a great shadow. Panic briefly seized her and her heart skipped a beat, until a moment more had passed and she regained focus. 

                _Walk, Zelda, walk,_ she told herself and slowly she placed one foot in front of the other. The air seemed cold, and she was sure that if light were available she would have been able to see her breath. However, the blackness surrounded her on all sides and she was unsure whether or not there was an end. Had Ganondorf's entire mind been so damaged that there was nothing left?

                                It was then that Zelda caught a peculiar and strangely familiar scent drifting to her through the shadow, and while she could not place it, it brought her comfort. The scent moved and Zelda followed it, and was pleased to find it grow stronger as she went. Then the darkness opened suddenly and left the Queen blinking helplessly in the light. Her eyesight returned just in time to see Nabooru disappear behind a doorway.

                _"Nabooru!"_ Zelda called, but the Spirit Sage did not return. The smell had also ended. 

                                Zelda turned to investigate her new surroundings with curiosity. She found herself standing in the Central Quarter of the Gerudo Fortress, only it was fragmented and mixed with objects and walls she recognized from her own home, Hyrule Castle, and from the terrible fortress that Ganondorf had built during his reign. The ceiling was high like the Main Hall, and the stones were freckled with gray and brown bricks, a chance pattern blending the materials of both buildings. Gerudo ornaments decorated the walls and tables with spears and rich colors. Zelda looked to the front of the massive room to see the giant throne Ganondorf had occupied while he ruled, and that is where she found him now. 

                                He was old, laden with heavy armor, and looked too preoccupied in his own thoughts that he did not notice her presence. Should she approach him? What was he going to do?

                "I knew you'd come, sooner or later I knew you'd come. Meddling wench, even now, after everything, you cannot leave me alone. Have you not done enough?" Ganondorf's tone was low and heated. He sat upon his throne with his right leg flung over one of the arms and was reclined in such a way that one did not need to speak with him to see his arrogance. At the moment he was analyzing the back of his hand very closely and a deep frown sat on his stern face. Zelda could not find the words to speak, she was so taken aback that all reason for why she was there flew from her head. Ganondorf looked up for the first time and regarded her over the tips of his fingers, smiling weakly.

                "This you've taken from me too, able to do what I could not," the fallen king flipped his hand around and bore the back of his it to Zelda. There was no glow of the Triforce now, only bare, brown skin. "Maybe I should thank you and Link, your little victory has saved me from a long and tiring life." 

                                Ganondorf lifted his massive frame from the throne and walked to one of the long tables where a pitcher and cups were present. His armor creaked with age as he lifted the pitcher he poured himself a glass of dark red wine.

                "Come, Zelda, join me in a drink to your new queen-ship," he said darkly and took all of the contents of his glass in one large gulp. 

                "I will not drink with you Ganondorf," Zelda found her voice and poise again. "I am not here to revel in your sadistic musings."

                "Then what are you here for, _Princess of Destiny_?" Ganondorf spat. "Because that's all you will be getting from me. Did you really think that I would let you search my mind? It is the last thing I have left, and even then, it is failing me."

                "Then what do you have to lose, Ganondorf?" Zelda returned his anger with little effort. "What are my final questions to you, save some annoyance? Perhaps you fear that you could unburden yourself from some of your bitterness before you---." 

                "Before I what? Die? Oh, surely it will come to that soon enough. And think, then you will be rid of me forever. Why don't you revel in that instead of coming to harass me in my final hours? Be gone." He turned and walked to the nearest door, which was covered by a simple cloth.

                "Ganondorf!" Zelda shouted just as he disappeared behind the curtain. She ran after him, and when she entered the same door he had departed from, she found the form of Nabooru walking away down the end of the short hall. The Spirit Sage glanced over her shoulder at Zelda, just as she too disappeared behind a corner. The smell had returned again. 

                                Zelda followed them both and as she reached the end of the hall there was another bright flash of light that left her hindered. When she regained sight, Zelda found herself standing on the steps of the Spirit Temple amidst the cool evening air and the wondrous twilight sky. Zelda heard a noise behind her and spun around just as she saw Ganondorf, expression dark and eyes alight with rage, storming up the steps to the temple. Fear gripped her and she nearly stumbled backward. 

                "I thought I told you to _be gone!_" Yelling, Ganondorf reached for her and missed. He had grown even older since the moment before, and the weight of his armor was debilitating. He turned again, crazed, and Zelda clamored back onto the sand of the desert. 

                _"Get out, get out, get out!"_ He roared as if possessed by a demon worse than himself. 

                Then there was a change in him that happened so quickly that Zelda did not catch the transition between the two. Looking upon him now, however, the change was unmistakable. Nearly twenty, thirty years must have fallen from his face, and now he stood as a young man, full red hair, vibrant with life, even handsome, though not to Zelda's liking. 

"What games are you playing?" Zelda gasped, her heart still racing from the terrifying scene. Ganondorf looked down at her, as she lay sprawled in the sand and his golden eyes held sorrow so deep that she was stunned. Shockingly he held out his massive hand to her in assistance, but Zelda refused it. 

"I apologize, Lady, that Side is passing, but it still holds much control," he said, frowning. Zelda stared at him, afraid of what his troubled mind was doing, and what it might be doing to her.

"What? How? I don't understand," she stammered, alarmed at his changed form. He smiled at her, free of malice and spite, and looked out onto the desert with longing. 

"I have been a prisoner for many, many years," the younger Ganondorf said quietly, regarding his surroundings as if they were real and he had not seen them in decades, "but I am free now, because of what you've done."

                He began to walk a little ways past Zelda and out onto the sand where he inhaled the air deeply, and let his breath out slowly again. 

"Who _are_ you?" Zelda could not help but asking. Ganondorf chuckled to himself and then turned back to her.

"The same man, and then again not," he said simply. "The person I was before the Dark Force came, before I followed the wrong ambitions and let Koume and Kotake teach me their black art. Before, when I was the king of my people, when all I wanted was for us to prosper and be strong…" He trailed off softly, paused in reflection. "Before I sold my soul."

                A great groan ripped through the evening air and Zelda spun around just in time to see one of the hands of the Desert Goddess carving tear away and crumble to the ground. It's massive pieces crashed upon the stone stage in front of the temple and showered Zelda with sandstone dust. Ganondorf looked at the now amputated statue with resigned regret, as if he had been expecting it.

"It won't be long now," he said calmly, looking to Zelda again. 

"You're dying," she replied softly and with an uncomfortable grunt, Ganondorf nodded.

"Very good," almost surprisingly, his voice snapped in irritation. "I thought that maybe you had forgotten how your young hero ran me through with the Master Sword."

                Taken aback, Zelda blinked, stunned. Immediately after Ganondorf shook his head in frustration as if trying to shake loose something from his mind.

"I apologize, Princess, that is behind us now," he said wearily, the truth of his age seeping out through his voice. "I am just so tired."

                He sat on the steps to the temple and let his shoulders droop and propped up his elbows on his knees. Zelda narrowed her eyes and felt the passion she kept submerged hitch in every fiber of her being. Walking before him she finally allowed her anger to bubble up and leak out.

"You just do well to remember that it was you who made my life what it is. It was you who killed my father!" She spat and felt a slight relief in her exclamation. Ganondorf looked up at her thoughtfully.

"True, I do not deny my misdeeds," he said regretfully. "But my sins are not what you have come here to chastise me for. You have questions to ask, and as I owe you my life, I will answer anything to the best of my power, though what is left is weak and will soon be of little use."

                Zelda was taken aback and did not understand if she should trust this new form or not. He looked just as her enemy, the man who had changed her life and killed her father, but he did not act and sound as he should. There was not a single tone of hatred, not a gesture of violence or corruption, but instead the words and manner of a young king that threw her off her guard. The redness in his eyes had gone, leaving them as they once were, clear and golden, and apt to mischief. His skin was smooth and free of care-worn lines, and his demeanor revealed a man who had nothing to gain from hatred. Despite herself, Zelda knew that _he_ could be trusted.

"Where is the Triforce of Power?" she whispered.

"I do not know, and that is the truth."

"But at the Temple, what happened? It was there that it was lost."

"At the Temple of Time…hm," Ganondorf thought to himself, raising his hand and rubbing it over his chin as his brow came together and he was silent for several moments. Zelda grew tense waiting for his answer and she began to feel the fatigue from exercising her mental abilities for so long. 

"Forgive me, Princess, but it is difficult for me to remember," he said finally, still looking away from her. "I do not remember much…Something is missing…yes, missing…" Ganondorf was pacing up and down the stone platform, muttering under his breath to himself as he went. An unsettling look fell across his face as he finally stopped, and turned back to Zelda. 

"I was at the Temple, I remember. I wanted vengeance," a dark tone touched his voice momentarily, "vengeance on the Sages, vengeance on Link, vengeance on you." For a split second Zelda saw him age again into the miserable, bitter man she had seen him as before, whose voice ran cold and had eyes filled with loathing. But when Zelda blinked again, she found him still young. 

"I, I remember being victorious," his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper and he stretched out his hands before him as if half expecting to see some mark there. "The Triforce pieces were to be mine, after all those long years, they were going to be mine at last…but then Din came." Ganondorf's face twisted while trying to dredge up the memory and then suddenly his expression contorted in pain as he remembered. 

"She came down from the heavens and she…she struck me with her Flame. It burned so terribly, like nothing I've ever felt before. Then that boy came…ended everything. How did I let myself be defeated? I was close, so close!"

                Ganondorf's body suddenly jerked and he grabbed his head between his hands. He shook his head from side to side violently, fighting a war within himself it seemed. Zelda thought for sure that he had gone insane.

"Let me be!" He burst out and made Zelda's nerves skip. "Do not taunt me further! Your Master is gone! There is no more for you here! Let me be!" He called toward the stars, which were now shining above them in a great sea of midnight. Ganondorf's breath shuddered and he clenched his eyes tightly shut as his knees began to buckle and he staggered. Despite her fear of him and her already drained strength, Zelda flew to his side, but stopped herself before she could touch him. He kept his eyes on the ground while his breath was still ragged in his lungs, and Zelda watched as another shudder ran across the great berth of his back. 

"Ganondorf," she called sharply, trying to rouse him back to her. He looked up and found her brilliant violet eyes staring into him amidst a frame of long golden hair.

"Hm…forgive me," he managed to force out in a ragged breath. His eyes still had a wild look in them, but Zelda could see that the wildness was from fear, not from anger. She blinked, expecting that to be the last thing she ever saw in his eyes.

"What has happened to you?" She whispered, only half expecting to receive an answer. Ganondorf stared at her, then up again to the stars.

"He's gone," he said.

"Who is gone?"

"I was…changed, afterward. The Dark One, He had gone…I was alone."

"Who? The older you that was here before?" Zelda replied. Ganondorf looked at her calmly and shook his head.

"No, the Dark part of myself," he said again elusively, an all knowing smile playing on his lips. Whether he was purposely trying to be evasive or not, Zelda could not tell, but as she watched the vigor drain out of him she felt a powerful dread enter her heart. 

"Can't you tell me more? The dark part of yourself, but is that not…"

"Me?" Ganondorf chuckled. "True, Princess, very true, for many years it was, but understand that there are larger and more potent things in this world than a man's ambition."

"Can you explain? I don't understand you," Zelda pressed just as another shudder shook the ground and more of the Spirit Temple came crumbling down. The tremor caused Zelda to lose her balance and fall. She looked up and saw the face of the Desert Goddess fall to pieces above her, and she was now almost too weak to move. 

                Ganondorf leapt and scooped her up in his arms just as the stones were to crush her. He set her down after the shaking had stopped and though he saved her life, Zelda instinctively backed away from him. He looked her in the eye and she knew he understood.

"No, there is no time," he said. "I am sorry I can't help you further, but hurry, you must leave, I grow weaker by the hour. After everything that I've done, I do not want more harm to come to you. Go, before it is too late." 

                The wind began to blow, and with it great swirls of sand licked up and closed in on where they were standing. The outer stone landmarks of the Desert Colossus were hidden from view in the churning sand and Zelda knew indeed that she could not tarry long. Ganondorf's attention turned from her and Zelda followed his gaze to find a dark rider had appeared on horseback some distance from them out on the desert sand. When Zelda looked back at Ganondorf, she found him smiling. 

"Who is that?" She asked.

"It is Nabooru," he said happily, taking a single step onto the sand. Zelda looked again and this time could make out Nabooru's face: the strong nose, the high cheekbones, the deep set, amber eyes.

"Is she often in your thoughts? I thought that you two hated one another."

"No, it is not that way," he sighed, "though after everything I have done to her, I would not say that on her part it is untrue."

Another tremor shook the ground as Ganondorf's mind grew weaker and weaker. After, Zelda noticed the same familiar scent, fragrant and female, only now she felt this swelling emotion in her breast that causes her breath to shudder.

"You love her, don't you?" Zelda asked shakily, averse to the sharing of emotions. 

"I have loved her since the first time I saw her." He replied. The horse and the figure reared up impatiently in the distance, to Zelda seeming to await Ganondorf's arrival. After all this time, Zelda thought, Nabooru had never shared this with her, or even hinted at it. Zelda realized how deep the pain of betrayal and love must run in her friend's heart; she had buried it so completely. 

"I had just come of age," Ganondorf continued, "a king not even for a day yet, when she pledged her loyalty to the Nation, and to me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She shared my bed that night…not my first, but She was my queen, my Desert Goddess. I curse the dark Power that led me to betray her. Tell her that for me, would you not?"

                His eyes shone so brightly with hope that all Zelda could do was nod silently, giving him a wordless promise. This seemed to satisfy him and he smiled.

"You must go," he said again. "I do not wish to be here any longer."

                With that he turned from her, and Zelda did not see his face again. She watched him walk away through the sand until he was no more than a shadow in the distance where he met with the form of Nabooru. They rode away together, until the swirling sand swallowed them up and Zelda could no longer see them. 

It was time for her to go back.

                Zelda began to release herself and felt her head go light. Swirls of images and emotions from Ganondorf's past bombarded her as she was releasing herself, images of he and Nabooru, the strong, dauntless devotion to his people…Koume and Kotake in their manipulative lessons, secretly twisting him to their dark ambitions. His mother's face. 

                She surfaced in her own mind and body in the same effect as if she was coming up from deep underwater. With a consuming gasp Zelda found herself again in the western keep, surrounded by torches and dim sunlight with birds faintly singing not far outside of the high windows. Link was standing next to her, his arms on either side of her for support. She stared at him for a moment, trying to get her bearings back again. Glancing down, she saw the great stretched out frame of Ganondorf on the table, taking the last breaths of this lifetime. He was dead within the hour and only one other person in the castle felt his passing with the same intensity that Zelda did.

AN: Okay! *whew* onto the next chapter now…thank goodness it's thanksgiving break…


	23. Daddy's Girl

Chapter Twenty-three: Daddy's Girl

                                Zelda needed time to think on what Ganondorf had said, and because of that she did not leave her chambers for two days. She needed quiet and solitude…she needed to escape the burden of leadership for a few days more. Sitting in the large, flat opening of one of the many windows, Zelda found herself staring out into the gardens below, watching a few of the servant children play with a ball. One fell as he ran, and Zelda held her breath, unsure if he had hurt himself, but the boy sprang back up, un-phased, and ran off again laughing. 

                                Zelda caught herself smiling too and was surprised that for a moment she had forgotten the serious puzzle that was eluding her. In an absentminded gesture, her hand reached up to her chest and she began to finger Sheik's scarf, knowing how it brought her comfort and her mind focus. Her gaze went farther out into the distance, out onto the mountains. 

                _Where are you, Ciaràn? She sent the thought out through the breeze, hoping, longing, that it would find her love. She wondered to herself, that if this token, the rag that hung about her neck, had truly been from him, why had he not come back to claim it? More importantly, why had he not come back to claim _her_? For so long she thought him dead, and now this torturous sign had her hoping beyond all hope that she was wrong, that he had not left her. Could she dare to dream of it?_

                                Turning away from the window Zelda realized that that was not the reason she was here to think about, she had to bring some semblance to the fragmented clues Ganondorf had left for her. _No, the dark part of myself…He had said, __he was left alone. Zelda's mind whirled away methodically, recalling every detail she could. B__efore the Dark Force came…before I sold my soul…That creature, she remembered, who had been ripped out of him at the conclusion of the battle, had that been what Ganondorf was speaking of? _

                                She walked to the small cove of her room that held her personal library, and pulled out a book there. She thumbed through the pages and put it back, retrieving another. No, none of these had the information she needed! They were no more than history books, and nothing like what was happening had ever occurred anywhere in history! In frustration Zelda let the book fall from her hands and she had a mind to leave it there, for all the good it did her, but her love of books led her to quickly forgive its shortcomings and she restored it to its rightful place. 

                                The sun was brilliant that morning, and for the strangest reason Zelda itched to be outdoors. But where would she go? She thought. There were guards right outside her door, and she was sure that Link was not far away, waiting patiently for her to come out. She could see him now, sitting out in one of the halls, his bristling fair hair standing on end in a few places from neglect, his lean, wide shoulders sagging from lack of sleep, his poor, neatly bandaged hand hanging limply across his knee, and the new, deep scar still fresh and healing on his cheek…the image did not please her, but she knew if she were to leave her room, that is what she would find. 

                                But the sunlight and warm air were still calling her. She must be free, free to ride, free to yell, free to think. Glancing downward Zelda smiled, picking up the scarf and removing it from about her neck so she could hold it in her fist. An idea struck her in a moment of melancholy that was so reckless, so brash, that it appealed to the side of her she had begun to forget. The side of her that was Sheikah and spent seven years eluding Ganondorf, the last year and a half of those seven years working secretly under his very nose, always on guard, always ready to spring. She had been a survivor, trained and learned in the Sheikahan arts; the Goddesses help her should she ever think herself helpless again. 

 Zelda rushed over to her chest and began to search through its contents, finally pulling out worn and tattered garments from the bottom. She smiled at them satisfactorily, and quickly removed her dress and put on the faded brown pants and tunic, and tucked her hair up in a threadbare yellow cap. Her reflection in the long gilded mirror was nearly unrecognizable, and this only fueled her energy.  She knew these clothes would come in need sooner or later, and while not as flattering as her disguise during Ganondorf's reign, it was certainly less conspicuous.

 Ironically, she thought, it was because of Ganondorf reign that made her gain the skills she was about to use now. No princess…no, queen…she knew could do what she could.

                                Zelda raced to the window, a new life springing forth in excitement, and with only a moment's hesitation, dropped onto the narrow ledge below. She clung to the outcropping of stone bricks three stories up and felt the exhilaration as the wind picked up and brushed along her face. Her heart raced a little faster and she skimmed around the building to where she could climb down to the ground using the bricks as foot and hand holds. In a moment's time Zelda had her feet planted firmly on the ground, which had her beaming with pride.

                _See, I can still do it, she thought triumphantly, looking up to the window she had just escaped out of. It made her wonder why the word __escape was the first word that came to her mind._

                                Hitching up the scarf around her chin and nose, Zelda made her way to the stables to procure a horse. Not only did she need to be free of her room, she needed to be free of the castle. She knew it would have been safer to use the Glamour to assure that no one could recognize her, but her mental abilities were still to weak to use it. With her mask in place however, she was confident that the Glamour was not even needed. 

                                The stables were warm and smelled sweet with hay, and to her luck was empty of man, woman, and child.  The horse nearest to her stretched its neck out and brushed his nose against her sleeve in curiosity. He did not look fast though, and smiling underneath her white wrap, Zelda stroked his nose but passed him on. With another grin she passed by Epona, who whinnied as she recognized Zelda through her disguise.

                "Sh," Zelda laughed, giddy with her own impulsiveness. She would have taken Epona, but she knew that Link's horse would not go unmissed for long. When she was just about to select a large brown horse, Captain Marcus's favorite horse, but she was unaware of this, she heard footsteps approaching. 

                "Can I help ye with somethin'?" The man asked as Zelda turned to him. With a little relief she recognized Rook, the new husband to Malon, standing before her. She had never met him personally before, but had heard much from Link over the years. She recalled now that Rook fought with Link in the resistance, during the second seven-year cycle. Rook was friendly looking indeed, with a wide smile and charming, inviting eyes. It seemed Malon had chosen well.

                "I was asked to come and get this horse and pick up a package from Kakariko," Zelda said, disguising her voice as well so that it resembled more of a young boy's than a grown woman's. Rook eyed her curiously, thinking that she was awful tall for one as young as he sounded. 

                "This horse here?"

                "Yes," Zelda faltered, afraid that maybe she had made some obvious mistake that any stable lad would know, and she did not.

                "Well," Rook began by walking to her and the horse she stood in front of, "this is Captain Marcus's horse, lad, and I don't think he'd be vera' happy if he'd come and find 'im missin." He grinned good-naturedly and tapped Zelda's shoulder when he saw her, or rather his, embarrassed expression. 

                "Honest mistake lad, to the normal body one horse tends to look like another. Here, I think this one is better suited to be makin' deliveries." He strode down a few stalls to a sturdy, but older, gray mount, which nuzzled Rook's hand expectantly looking for food.

                "But I need a fast horse," Zelda protested, sure that this beast was for the cart, and not for racing over the Field. 

                "In a hurry now? What kind of parcel would it be then?" Rook cocked and eyebrow curiously, wondering what kind of errand needed to be done in Kakariko so urgently, and why they chose to send this young lad to do it, he had half of his face hidden behind an old rag to begin with. If the package were important, one of the royal messengers would have been sent. Even more importantly, Kakariko was hardly fit to supply anything, having nearly been destroyed by the Death Mountain eruption a little less than three weeks ago.

                "It's only a matter of getting some tea leaves Queen Zelda is so fond of," Zelda thought quickly on her feet. "It seems the kitchen had run out and she is distressed." Zelda smirked to herself under her scarf, this being somewhat true. She had run out of her favorite tealeaves and she accounted her inability to think partially on that. Rook scratched his head, thought over the explanation, and finally conceded.

"Well lad, Geoff here is faster than he looks, so don't go hurtin' his feelings now," Rook chuckled and set about opening Geoff's stall. The horse stomped stubbornly, not appearing too pleased that his peaceful rest was about to be interrupted by work. "He use'ta be the fastest brute employed for the message carriers. He may have gotten up in years now and his pace might no' be what it used to, but if yer gointa' be takin any horse from _my_ stable laddie, then it'll be this one yer takin'. No arguing, not unless ye get an adult down here with ya."

                                Zelda thought that she should be offended that he thought her so young, but truthfully she didn't much care in the end. She just wanted to _get out. She helped Rook saddle and bridle the aging gray steed as quickly as she could without raising suspicion, and soon she was passing through the gates of town and out onto the open field. As soon as she reached the grass, Zelda spurred her ride onward and surprisingly Geoff seemed to understand her need to run and he took off galloping without so much as a second command. With the wind racing though her hair, and the steady rhythm of the horse's pace, Zelda finally let go. She let out a wild yell as they flew across the Field; a mixture of frustration, helplessness, and exhilaration that was burning in her veins with no chance to release itself until now._

 It felt wonderful. 

                Again she did this, screamed and let out all of her passions while no one was around to worry about her or pity her…while no one was around to judge her. The release seemed to lighten Zelda as did the good sunshine and air, and she rode into Kakariko feeling much less burdened than she did before. Perhaps tea was not what she needed to calm down after all.

                The village was a flurry of construction and noises this early afternoon and for the moment Zelda was thankful for the distraction. Zelda had not noticed the damage from Death Mountain's eruption some two weeks before when she was last here for her father's burial. She had been preoccupied then. The buildings were still scorched or rubble, and the grass had died in many places. It was disheartening to see, but Zelda knew that soon life here would be returned to normal, the red roofs would be straight and tidy, the wooden creates neatly stacked along the walls, and every window would be thrown open to invite the warm early summer air into the houses.

 Zelda took the villager's distraction to her advantage and turned her gray steed up to the northeast end of the village to where the graveyard was located. As she approached a different, somber mood fell over her and the once abounding energy she had exhibited began to fade. Zelda had not planned on coming here, and yet this is where her troubled heart took her. With an unsteady sigh, she dismounted and tied Geoff to the gate outside the cemetery. She had a bit of difficulty with this for her fingers were trembling and did not obey her simplest commands, but while her body protested, her heart and mind were willing.

Her family's tomb shared an entrance with the Shadow Temple, and Zelda climbed the uneven flagstone steps that wound their way up through the wall of earth that enclosed the graveyard on its western side. She could not explain to herself why she was going there, and yet she knew she must. It was as if her ancestors had been secretly calling to her, and she could no longer deny them. 

Her heartbeat came faster and faster as she passed through the shadows into the temple, then she turned directly aside from the stairs and traveled down another case. She met with a stone door carved with the pattern of the Hyrule Royal Family. Zelda's fingers skimmed over it, until she located the small point that would open the door and pressing it, the entry raised and admitted her.

With the skill of the mind, Zelda lit the braziers in the room and all of the shadows were vanquished. The room was cold, but surprisingly dry, and the fire crackled almost merrily in the dim gloom. For a moment Zelda felt the thrill to bolt and run back to the daylight, but still her feet went forward into the shadows. 

These were _her_ shadows anyway, were they not? Her family, her loved ones.  

Zelda made her way back into the tomb silently, listening to the faint, inaudible whispers of her ancestors as she went, taking comfort in them though she could not understand. She could not block her mind from them nor did she try or want to; it was quite impossible to hide yourself from the dead, especially when there was a family bond. There was one voice she longed to hear however, but she knew it was wrong to hope for it. 

The room opened up and the main chamber of the Royal Family filled with light. Ancient engravings of kings and queens of old caught hold of the shadows in their etchings and pulsated as the firelight flickered. Weariness fell on Zelda heavily and suddenly the torch in her hand seemed almost to tiring to bear up any more, so she set it in the nearest holder against the wall. Her eyes did not need to scan the room, for they had already fallen upon the raised stone at the far end, past her grandfather and grandmother.

                Where her father was buried. 

                                She gulped hard and slowly moved forward, somehow blinded by emotion, yet walking a clear straight path directly to him. It was wrong, she knew, she should be letting him go and moving on with her life, with her responsibilities, but yet here she was. There was nothing to do for it now. 

The stone slab that covered Erich Harkinian's grave reached the bottom of Zelda's thigh and Zelda stood at the foot of it, unmoving, with tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes. She read the inscription carved in the stone silently in her head, taking care with each word, cherishing them as if they were a verse from her favorite poem.

Erich Harkinian

670 AA-722 AA † 

 Son of Aurther Harkinian  

10th King of Hyrule

                                Her hands skimmed along the cold granite as she walked slowly around the crypt and knelt at its side. She had begun to sniffle without realizing it, and determinedly tried to regain control of herself, wiping her eyes and taking a few long, deep breaths to clear her head. Zelda reached out, and her slim pale fingers traced the engraving of her father's name and she propped her head in her arms upon the stone, just the same as she used to do when she was a little girl, and would rest herself against her father's leg and lap in front of the large fire in his chambers. 

Those times were gone forever now, usurped by greed and power. Destroyed was her girlhood; taken was her innocence of corruption…she could never go back to being her father's little girl, she was no one's little girl now.

                "Hello Papa," she nearly choked on the words and the tears had come rushing back in an instant, burning her eyes and sight. She paused for a moment, as if she semi-expected a response from her greeting, but the chamber continued only to crackle with fire and even the whispers had fallen silent. 

"Papa?" Zelda said into the silence again, "Papa, can you hear me?"

                When nothing happened, she snuffled her running nose, clamped her eyes tightly shut, and bit back the awful pain of loss all over again. 

"Please," she whispered, "I need you to hear me. I need guidance…I need your strength, I'm not strong enough on my own." 

                As the silence endured, the tears came fuller and more quickly until Zelda's body quivered uncontrollably. Why wouldn't the Goddesses let him answer her? Had she not done everything They ever asked of her? Had she not lost everything for Them? 

"Please!" A sob escaped her throat in a pitiful moan that was absorbed by the thickness of the air around her. "Answer me! Why don't you answer?! It's Zelda, can't you see?"

                She was on top of the stone without realizing it; shouting down to the engraved name of her father bitterly as fits of tears fell upon the smooth surface. Eventually she collapsed lying upon the crypt, sobs racking her entire body.

"Father, it's too hard, too hard without you," she whispered as her head lay heavily against the granite, her legs curled up to her chest and one hand laying palm down next to her, feeling the cold, hard cruelty of reality. 

"This isn't the way I wanted it, you were supposed to be here with me, forever. Did you hear that? I said forever." Her head dipped down and her lips brushed against the cool stone. The sensation sent tiny shivers all up and down Zelda's spine at the same time granting her release. Every last bit of energy she had drained out of her through her lips to the stone, and sleep suddenly felt very near.

 "I miss you, a thousand times over I miss you, please hear me. Father, I don't know what to do."

                Zelda fell to sleep, finally overcome with weariness, atop her father's grave amidst the flickering of torches. Impa did not need physical sight to find Zelda. Her link to Zelda was so intertwined that she had known Zelda's actions nearly the same instant Zelda thought of them, and her Sheikah senses had led her here without fault. Impa did not need to see with mortal eyes the heartbreaking scene of her Queen, her child, curled up as if wounded lying upon the King's grave, she could see it clearly enough in her mind. Standing next to Zelda Impa reached out and stroked her hair before gently lifting her from her granite bed and cradling Zelda's head against her neck, ready to take her home.

"Aye, Erich, she tries to be brave for you," Impa said quietly into the dimming firelight as she carried Zelda, still asleep, out of the chamber.

"_I know," a voice replied from out of the darkness and Impa walked on without pause. _

AN: Well, I know this chapter didn't accomplish all that much, but seeing as it has been so long since I've updated, I thought I'd post it as is and just start the rest of what I originally planned for this chapter in a new chapter. My Comp Civix team is going to the State Competition! We're all excited, but unfortunately it means a serious shortage of my time again so my unit and I can prepare the state questions…It's a hard mental flip over to do, federalist papers to Zelda, but I'm determined to update much sooner than this last one!


	24. Shadow to Light

AN: Sorry it's been so long, but you know how it goes, school, work…anyway, I apologize. This was a very difficult chapter to write with a lot of things to cover in it. I think I'll just let you read and draw your own conclusions; it's easier that way. But, like always, if you have a question, please ask me. 

Chapter Twenty-four: Shadow to Light

                "Ganondorf's body has been prepared for burial, Zelda. What are your wishes with him?" Impa said calmly after all of the Sages and Link had been assembled in the king's study, which Zelda guessed had become her study. 

                "Burn his rotting carcass and throw it into a bog," sneered Nabooru. "It's all that he deserves. I doubt the earth would even take him. Certainly the sand will not."

                "Nor the mountains," Darunia was loath to add.

                "And the forest."

                "Not even the water could wash away his sins." 

                "The people know that he's here, they'll be expecting action. Besides, any place in Hyrule is unsafe. You know as soon as he is laid somewhere, others will be there to defile and disturb it." Link put in. 

                "So? Let them do as they like! The People will want satisfaction, and that's tearing apart Ganondorf limb by limb. Perhaps we should give it to them," Nabooru's suggestion was met with the shaking of heads.

                "It cannot be that way, the People are not a part of this." Zelda said firmly and conversation ceased momentarily. 

                                The issue of where to lay Ganondorf's remains was sensitive, and Zelda had thought long and hard on it. If only she could scatter his ashes into the wind and be rid of him! She thought, but it could not be that simple, not when the man who was dead was Ganondorf himself. Zelda toyed with a small band on her finger, a simple trinket of her mother's that had been left for her long ago. The thin gold band, unadorned of any precious stone but wrought with an intricate pattern, glittered in the sunlight and worked quite well in distracting her from the debates of her companions. Turning it slowly, Zelda watched the gleam run along the top rim, the light pure and flawless. It was a perfect circle and she twisted it on her finger until it had made one more full rotation. 

                A full circle.

                 '_Then believe in thyself child for thou wilt lead them to victory. All things will come full circl_e'…Zelda sat in trance watching the little band of gold, remembering Nayru's voice as she had spoken in the vision. 

_There was an old woman kneeling at the foot of an unlit funeral pyre, crying bitterly. A figure was covered with a shroud and lay on top of the platform silent with death._

_"We weep for the lost. We mourn the departed." Nayru said. The cloth fell and the face of Ganondorf came into clear view. "Will thou not weep for the innocent?" _

_Ganondorf's body was engulfed by the flames that had appeared in an instant and the old woman still wept bitterly at his side, face buried in her hands. The woman looked up and let out such a scream of agony that the stars above seemed to shake at her call. _

_                What is this woman's purpose, Nayru? _Zelda wanted to ask. _She is so wretched, and cries as if she has lost a son…___

Zelda found herself lost in the vision again, but it was changed slightly and this time she took notice of the details not given before. 

_She was standing on top of a high cliff overlooking a small village. The lights of the homes glittered on the dark waters of the lake below and black stretches of trees crawled all around the rim of the valley. Zelda had never seen this place in Hyrule before, and yet something told her that it was a place of great importance. But how could this rustic town be of any significance to them in this great hour of need?_

_"Everything has already been set in motion, the circle only has to be completed," Nayru said. Zelda spun around to see the Great Goddess robed in blue. She came toward Zelda and stood beside her, watching the twinkling lights of the buildings below. _

_"How do I complete the circle, Lady?" Zelda asked in earnest. Nayru looked down upon her with Her deep, saddened eyes, and reached out to cup one side of Zelda's pale face. Zelda felt new strength flow into her as the Goddess's hand lay on her cheek, and her eyelids fluttered closed._

_"Bring him home, Child. Bring him home." Nayru spoke softly as the vision faded away and Zelda came back to the waking world. She snapped back to attention, unaware of how long she had been absent, and now each of the others watched her curiously._

"Zelda?" asked Link, leaning over his knees in interest and looking at her inquisitively with Navi (who had since returned, much to his heart's relief) perched on the top of his chair. The bandage for the wound on Link's face had come off by now, and everyone could see for the first time in a week the way the jagged little scar snaked up from his lip, and then a second extending from chin to cheek. Nabooru liked the look on him, made him _look_ dangerous too, rather than just _being_ dangerous. Thoughts were still flying to and fro in Zelda's mind and Link watched as she sought to assemble them. 

"What about Eidua?" Zelda said cautiously, hoping she understood what the Goddess had shown her. In that moment of time when Nayru had touched her face, a flood of images came upon her, all of that same valley with its lake and cliffs and trees; Zelda knew that this would be the place where the body of Ganondorf could be laid to rest.

                "That valley where the small band of Gerudo were discovered?" Ruto inquired curiously, cocking her head to one side at Zelda who appeared to be a bit lost.

                "You mean those _half-breeds?" Nabooru stepped in defensively. "What have they got to do with it?"_

                _Gerudos live in that valley. Ganondorf was Gerudo. Nayru, where are You leading us? I think that I am guessing, but I am afraid of the answer…Zelda's mind was reeling._

                "It is secluded, is it not?" Zelda continued. "The people have nothing to do with it." _Or do they, Lady?_

                "Secluded, aye, that it is, but I don't think those people want to be brought into this, nor do I feel we should bring them," said Darunia slowly. 

                "Has anyone been to Eidua before we even consider this?" Saria pointed out logically. "Link, surely you must have gone?"

                "No, there was never any reason for me to go and I was busy here," Link replied shortly and wrung his calloused hands together, taking care of his still tender right palm. The mention of the valley unsettled him for some reason. There was a faint feeling in the back of his mind that he knew something of that place, but he did not understand how or why. 

                "If none of us have been there, what makes you think that we should take Ganondorf there?" Ruto said.

                "He will be safe there," Zelda returned as she sat rigidly in her chair. Link watched her closely and could see that she was not telling all. The others must have seen this too, but knew they should say nothing. 

                The day was waning already and they had been in this room since morning without a break. Zelda watched Link slump in his seat trying to hide the fact that his wounds still hurt him. Navi still perched near his head and Saria sat by his side with her small child's hand resting on his forearm. Ruto was gazing absentmindedly out the window, her body curled up on the window seat and her chin propped up on her hands. Even Darunia looked anxious, no longer sitting but standing near his chair with arms crossed and eyes watching the floor. Nabooru was active in her habitual pacing around the room and Impa sat beside Zelda, vacant eyes half hidden behind drooping lids though Zelda could see that the Shadow Sage was still very much alert. Hours of talk had produced little and Zelda felt that it was time to end this.

                "What I see," Impa began slowly, rousing out of her long silence suddenly, "is that a place is needed where we have both secrecy and indifference. Eidua has both."

                "I do not see a reason to involve the half-breeds," Nabooru spoke up again. "I agree with Darunia, don't bring them into this, it will only create problems…for everybody."

                "We have been here since morn and still we have no answer, I am getting tired, Nabooru, _we_ are tired, and time is not our own and a decision must be made tonight!" the strain in Zelda's voice was becoming all too familiar lately. 

                "Then why waste time any longer?! Just burn the bastard and get it over with!"

                Slamming her fist down on the table, Nabooru shocked the stillness in the room. She spun around to Link, who was leaning over his knees and had his face buried in his hand. 

                "Link, you agree with me Kid, don't you? He doesn't deserve any of this! Nobody cares how he's done away with, just so long as it's done!"

                Link raised his head slowly, cautious almost. He had said so little this entire time, only sat and listened and watched. His blue eyes were stormy, not clear as usual, and at first he did not seem to see any of them standing there, waiting for his answer. Link quickly focused on Nabooru, and then angled his head to look at Zelda, then Saria.

                "I think you're right," he forced out finally and there was a darkness in his voice that made Nabooru pleased. "He's not worth this, not worth our time. Look!" Link upset and his chair, Navi, and nearly Saria's chair as he bolted up and went to the window where the last of the afternoon light was fading away. "We've already wasted a day on all of this nonsense! Think what we could have accomplished today? Kakariko still needs aid; the town is just beginning to recover. Our energy should be spent elsewhere, not on _him_." 

                "Link! How can you be saying this?" Ruto gasped. "This isn't like you at all!"

                "Damn right it's not like me, how can any of us stay the same when that monster tore our lives apart!" Link snapped.

                "Link, enough!" The Shadow Sage barked and the Hero fell silent. Nabooru went over to him and clasped him with one hand on the shoulder, then looked solemnly to Zelda who still sat in her father's high backed chair.

                "You know how we feel on this, we've said our piece. I think we'll bid you good night for today. Come on Link." And with that she strode out of the room with her Gerudo head high and her flaming hair swaying behind her. Link slowly followed but turned to look back at Zelda and the rest before disappearing behind the doorway.

***

                Plans were made to ride out the next day with secrecy and speed. A false body would be burned in a public display to distract the citizens while Zelda, Link, and Nabooru rode out with a small company of men-at-arms bearing Ganondorf's prepared body, now slung across the strongest work horse in the castle stables. Impa and the others were to stay behind and rule in Zelda's absence. No one knew that the castle was to be left without its queen, and Zelda planned to keep it so. This excursion must not be found out.

                Nabooru had sent word to Tiamra and she was to meet them at the valley entrance in three days hence and would travel into Eidua with them. 

_Ganondorf was first, and will end, as a Gerudo problem…_Nabooru told herself.

                The ride across the Field was uneventful and the weather stayed temperate. At night they rested the horses, set a meager camp (though a queen, Zelda did not allow any extras to be taken for her), and slept. On the third day as planned, Tiamra, who had taken some risk to herself and traveled alone, met them at the entrance of Eidua Valley. The greetings were brief and formal, and Tiamra and Nabooru conversed softly to themselves in their own tongue. Whatever was said between was never known or asked.

As they made their way up through the rising rock face to the tunnel entrance, two more men were met and they bolted up in salute. Link looked in surprise to find that they were Royal Messengers; in fact they were Haro and Toron, two men Link had traveled with before. 

"Greetings, Queen. We are pleased to see that you have arrived unharmed. Without a proper escort, we were both a bit unsettled waiting for your coming," bowed Toron respectfully. 

"Out party is well, Sir Toron," Zelda replied politely as she could while trying to hide her physical and mental fatigue. "It has gone well then? I know that it was brash to come without knowing word from you, but our task is urgent, as you know." Anticipating an ill answer, Zelda continued with renewed concern. "You let them know that we have brought compensation in exchange for this favor? Or will give them almost anything to persuade them?"

"Aye, aye, my Lady," Haro cracked into a pleasing smile, "all is well. I believe once they understood that this could benefit them, they were more willing."

"I hope that we did not come across as desperate, however," no matter though, Zelda still felt pleased and relieved. "You told them exactly what I said to you, right?"

"Aye, Lady," both men nodded. "They do not rightly know _who_ they are taking in, only that agreeing to our request is in their favor." 

"Good, we shall rest here for a short time, before continuing then."

After the horses were given a respite from their burden of baggage (and the body of a great fallen king, who's deeds and malice would forever scar the history of Hyrule) Link went to speak with Zelda, whom at the time was stroking her horse's neck and speaking kind, soft words to her. 

"How could you have planned all this so quickly? Haro, Toron…they couldn't have ridden so fast as to have been to the valley already and were then waiting for us." Link, though in wonder of how quickly Zelda was adapting to her new role as Queen, was somewhat offended that he was not included in this information.

"I sent out two messengers as soon as you left the council," Zelda replied calmly and turned to look him straight in the face. "They left before the sun sank that day." She watched his expression change as he thought over this decision.

"Hm, well then, at least we seem lucky so far," Link said somewhat curtly and walked away to talk with Haro. Zelda could see his irritation in the stiffness of his stride, but that was his own burden and for the moment she had too many of her own to deal with his. If he wanted to be difficult in this, so be it. If anyone, she admitted, he deserved to be.

***

The light broke at the end of the tunnel and the blue sky again opened above them. Link squinted in the sunlight and raised an arm to shield his eyes as the party rode down through the winding path of rocks and natural stonewalls. A strange feeling came over him as he saw the valley of Eidua lying before him, almost like he had seen it once before in a dream long ago. He shook it off. As they reached the valley floor, members of the village were already there to meet them. Link looked around at the faces and noticed that they watched him with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. He did not know much about these people, beyond that they were of Gerudo decent, a broken fraction of the Gerudo Nation that had taken up in this valley some forty odd years ago. Yet somehow…somehow their faces seemed familiar to him…

                                The Party was shown a place in which they could rest and stay the night, a solidly built, clean building on the outskirts of the settlement. Ganondorf was to be dealt with the next evening and in the meantime they were brought food and drink and Men from the village met with Zelda to finalize the burial plans. Not once was it asked why such care must be taken on behalf of one man, and it was better that they did not ask. They seemed to have an understanding that some things had a right to remain hidden. 

                                Link soon became restless while waiting for Zelda to finish, so he slipped outside to take in some air. A peculiar breeze came up and encircled him as soon as he stepped out the door and he closed his eyes in welcome to it. He felt his skin prickle and he noticed the wind had a distinctive scent to it, one that was painfully familiar to him and yet he could not place it. Of all the odd things he had thought of before, Link was almost certain that it smelt female. The wind seemed to push him away from the building and before Link realized it he found himself walking toward the village. 

                "Hey, Kid, where are you going?" Link turned to find Nabooru walking toward him. The wind had blown itself out and Link suddenly felt very alone. When he did not respond and just stared at her, Nabooru raised an eyebrow.

                "I wouldn't go wandering about in town if I were you," she said.  "No good comes from complicating things, we're just here to get rid of some bad baggage, that's all. Now come on, Zelda is finished and wants to talk with you."

***

                                Night came slowly on the second day; the sun dragged lazily across the sky as if it were determined to prolong Zelda's discomfort. But darkness did come and soon their small party and a dozen or so of the half-breeds were winding their way up from the valley floor to the top of the cliff where a pyre had already been constructed.  As Zelda's sight cleared the top of the precipice her breath caught in her throat. It was exactly how it had appeared in her vision. The night sky loomed above them dotted with pale white stars and the cold, solitary moon floated in its dark sea. Zelda shivered under Its hard, white glow.

                                Ganondorf's body was laid down atop the platform and Zelda directed the two Men-at-Arms to light the base. The fire crackled and hissed as it ate over the dry wood and soon it became a roaring blaze. Ganondorf's dark silhouette flickered in and out of view as the fire rose higher and higher into the night sky. Everyone looked on silently, most of them unaware of the terrible deeds the man burning before them had committed, and Zelda felt a single tear slid down her cheek. 

                _It is over…after everything, every loss, it is finally over…_

                                She reached up to brush the stray tear away, but as she did she thought she caught a glimpse of a woman in blue out of the corner of her eye, and she turned. Zelda knew her eyes must have played a trick on her for there was no one there save her own company and the people of the village, and yet something, rather, someone now caught her eye.

                                She was an aged woman, no less than five and fifty years, with strong Gerudo features and faded hair that had at once been a beautiful red. As Zelda stared at her, images began to appear in her mind that she did not recognize. She could not stop them however, and her mind was forced by some power to open and the stream of memories came trickling in. 

                                _A young Gerudo woman lay writhing on a bed in labor. Her screams ring out through the little room and a young Hylian man kneels at her side, clutching her hand tightly. Sweat soaks the sheets and her hair, turning the brilliant red color of it dark and slick. The young man's face was drawn and worried, each scream made him cringe, but he spoke softly to her and stroked her head until the last cry rung out and the babe was born._

                 _"A son, we have a son…" The young man holds his child, staring at him in disbelief. _

_                "Let me see him, let me see him," the woman reaches for him weakly and the young father places the child in her arms._

                                The memory begins to fade, and as it leaves to be replaced by another, Zelda hears the new mother sob joyously.

                "A son, a son, Great Goddesses, it is a son…"              

                                Painfully, Zelda began to understand the meaning of Nayru's words. 

                _The woman of Your vision…the plan that You sought out for me to fulfill…__Complete the circle, bring him home_…

                                A new memory invaded Zelda's thoughts, this one filled with anguish. The Gerudo Fortress loomed before her and many Gerudo were gathered outside. The young woman was there, holding tightly onto her child, and many people were shouting. 

                _"Traitor! Liar! How dare you come back to us with this after you turn your back on your sisters!" It was Koume and Kotake who were speaking, inciting the others into a riot._

_                "I speak the truth! See my son and know it! How can you deny that he is not our future king?" The young mother shouts passionately. _

_                "Traitor! Traitor! You have already chosen your fate; go back to your Hylian lover! You shall be banished, traitor!"_

_                                The memory shifts and Zelda sees an empty cradle overturned, tiny blankets askew. The young mother lay weeping next to it and her husband stood with sword in hand in the doorway._

_                "They've taken him…they've taken our son…"_

_                                The final memory came of a small band of Gerudo leaving the Fortress. The young Gerudo mother is at its head and she is childless. They depart from their old home, never to return._

_                                And now Zelda returned to herself, and she looked upon the old woman in a new light. More tears fell from Zelda's eyes as she watched the woman look on the burning pyre indifferently. She did not know…and never should she know…the child that she bore and lost…_

 _Ganondorf's past…I had never thought before…_

A man came to stand beside the woman, and Zelda saw that he took her hand. 

_The father as well…oh Nayru!_

Pamiea now noticed the young queen staring at her and met her gaze eye to eye. The firelight cast shadows on her face in such a way that for a moment her age seemed to melt away and she looked youthful once more, like the young mother of long ago. Zelda had to turn away for her heart was breaking with pity.  __

_I have paid my enemy this final kindness, Nayru, Farore, Din; I have brought him home to a mother and a family who never knew him. I've done as you've asked. I have completed the circle. I did not realize until now how far reaching Your plot was, or how easily you play chess with all of our fates…_

Zelda could not remain any longer; the heat from the flames suddenly was too much for her to bear. She retired back to the village, but did not sleep. This ordeal had left her shaken to the very core, confused, and she was unsure what to feel. They rodeo out early the next morning and the pyre at the top of the cliff was stiff smoking in the growing light.  Zelda came to a decision then and there that this information would die with her. No good would come out of others knowing that the mother and father of Ganondorf still lived. She would forget this place and this night.

AN: The next section of this story may seem like it's going in an different direction that you would expect, but trust me, it WILL come back to a place (*cough*person*cough*) you're familiar with. Hm, whoa, spas there, sorry :) But hopefully it'll be just as interesting. I've been home sick for the last four days and have been watching my Gargoyle videos for last two hours. They make me very happy and I have every episode (all 60 episodes and then most of the Goliath Chronicles) recorded. It's such a great cartoon, one of my silly indulgences. I was laughing really hard when one of the characters made a reference to Kafka and roaches because I actually know what they're talking about now and never paid attention to that line before. I'm telling you, Disney made one pretty sophisticated show :) 


	25. A Celebration

AN: Good lord, what is this? A new chapter? I'm so proud of myself! I've had a lot of time consuming things going on…school (by the way my Comp Civix team placed second in the state! Number 2 out of 70 schools! We're good enough to go to Nationals but that's a whole long story.) Anyway, I've had school to deal with, my family from out of state was visiting, and unfortunately I've been having some difficulties with some close friendships. Things come full circle, right? I hope so because I'm certainly not very happy now. Not to mention that for some reason, my modem and sound devices on my laptop decided to somehow disconnect themselves and I have to have my aunt look at it. I hate it when electronic things break randomly for no reason. Grrr….I just have to recite my mantra, _I'm graduating in less than 2 months, I'm graduating in less than 2 months…_

Anyway, I should give a brief about this chapter. As you'll see, it's not as depressing as the last couple of ones, but nor does it really accomplish anything great really. I was planning for it to, but this thing's nearly 5,000 words (it's so funny, I used to think a long chapter was when I hit 1,000) so I decided to hold off and put it in the next one. But don't you worry, I turn is coming…oh yes, I turn is coming…

Chapter Twenty-five: A Celebration

                                The day after they returned to the castle, Link and Navi rode out to visit with Malon and Rook. He had not seen them in weeks, not since before the Battle, and now in his somber mood, Link needed the cheerful smile and grace of Malon. The gates of the Ranch passed behind him, and as he rode in on Epona he could feel her becoming giddier now that she was coming home. 

                                It had been five days since the departure from Eidua, where Ganondorf now rested, and the summer month of June was winding down to its end. Link could hear the familiar calling of cows and horses and could already smell the wonderful, simple scent of fresh hay and earth. Link sat atop Epona and watched Malon, who was in the coral, come toward him. The sun was brilliant shining off her smooth, red locks, and she was smiling to herself in her secret little way and a hand came up to rest on her stomach. She then looked up and saw Link there and her smile grew larger than ever.

                "Link! Navi!" she shouted and ran, arms open, to him. Link dismounted, smiling, and she launched herself into his arms, planting a good, sound kiss on his lips. "Thank Din that you're alright! We've heard that you were safe, but…" Malon untangles herself from him and gives him a solid punch in the arm. "How dare you not come and see me to let me know you're okay! I've been worried sick and so has Rook! Don't give me any excuses that you were too busy to come see us, or even send word! I should kick you out right now, I'm so angry at you!"

                                But she did not, of course, even after having worked herself up into passionate fluster so quickly. Malon's fuming expression swiftly changed into another smile and weepy eyes and she embraced him again.

                "Never do that again, do you hear me, you stupid hero? Navi, where were you when all this happened?"

                                Navi did not say anything in response, and instead her wings drooped shamefully. Malon's face softened and she was about to say something else when Link intervened.

                "I'm sorry, Malon, I should have known you'd worry about me, I'd have hoped you'd have stopped that by now," he grinned, and playfully tugged on one of her locks of hair, beginning to feel his melancholy mood lift. 

                "Is tha' Link I hear?" Rook's big, booming voice could be heard long before either of them saw him. He came out of the house with a slamming of the door and before Link knew it he was caught in his old friend's vice-like grip.

                "Well look at you, Lad!" Rook laughed, putting him down, "yer face isn't so pretty anymore, now is it?"

                "Hey! Watch it Rook!" Navi exclaimed as he nearly knocked her for a loop when he grabbed Link.

                "Rook! What a thing to---oh, Nayru, Link! I didn't even notice!" Malon gasped at the scars on Link's face. "Come on inside and we'll get something to eat and drink. I'm sure you two are tired of talking about what's happened, so not a word of it, I won't have it. Come on now, we have news to tell you!"

                                She took both men by the arm and led them back into the house where Rook had been finishing repairing a weak spot in the ceiling and sat them down at the table. Navi darted in behind Link and perched comfortably on the rim of an unlit candlestick on the table. Link and Rook looked at one another and shared an amused grin over Malon as she brought three tankards, two with ale and set the third filled with milk in front of her. 

                "Ye fuss like a mother, Firefly." Rook put his arm around his wife and pecked her cheek affectionately. 

                "Navi, can I get anything for you?" Malon asked, half raising from her seat as she had forgotten about the little faery in all the excitement. Navi declined. 

"Aren't you going to join us, Malon?" Link asked, pointing to her cup. Malon turned her head to look at Rook and burst out into a fit of giggles as he beamed proudly.

                "Can't, I'm drinking for two," she grinned madly and looked at Link over the rim of her cup as she drank. Link sat and stared for a moment, gazing at one, and then the other.

                "No…" He began in disbelief, a smile of his own creeping over his face.

                "Yes! The baby's due next March, I'm about three weeks along now."

                "How…How can you tell? You wouldn't start showing for at least another three or four weeks…"

                "A woman can tell, Link. I'm pregnant."

                                Dumbstruck, Link remained where he was until the news finally seemed to hit him.

                Malon was pregnant.

                                His adoptive sister, his childhood companion, soon to be with a child of her own… How could she be old enough? She was only…the same age as Link…but never mind that. A child! Look how happy she is. 

                "You bastard!" Link burst out laughing and launched himself over the table to give Rook a fierce hug and slap on the back. "And you! Come here Beautiful!"

                                Link grabbed Malon too and she squealed in delight as he gave her a smacking kiss on the top of her head. 

                "Congratulations!" Navi exclaimed excitedly.

                "My Gods, parents? You two? I'm so happy for you, congratulations! What'd your father think, Malon?" The shock having worn off, Link's excitement seemed to rival theirs. 

                "He hit the roof and told us it was about time. I think he's determined for it to be a boy, the way he's carrying on," Malon smiled and rubbed her still flat belly, "we'll see though. Can't know what it'll be until it comes out."  
                "By Farore, a son or a daughter…What do you two want it to be?" Link asked.

                "Well, I'd always pictured havin' a bunch of lads runnin' around about foot, but I wouldna' mind a daughter," Rook poured Link another ale, glanced sideways at his wife.

                "Boys would be nice, but I've always wanted a little girl," Malon paused for a moment and sighed, a semi-vacant expression glazing her face. Link knew she must be worried about being a good mother, never having one of her own to learn from. He understood the pain of missing a parent and the emptiness it left, but Link also knew, however, that Malon would be the most loving and tender mother a child could ask for. Malon smiled at Link and the passing look of worry washed away as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it excitedly.

                "Oh Link! Get married soon and start a family! Then our children can grow up together!" she giggled just as if she were still ten instead of a grown woman of twenty. "Rook, find him someone, will you? I want another sister, and Lynn lives so far away and I never get to see Malayia anymore it seems!"

                                Rook gave a wide grin and laughed at Malon.

                "_Bhy gharra_, leave the poor man alone, Woman!" he exclaimed. "Ye've already got me settled down, the most handsome man in Hyrule, ye can't be taken _all_ the men away from the other women, ugly as those men are." At this he turned back and grinned at Link. "Uh! Besides, don't think I can do much fer this lad, none of the ladies will want him, I can tell you that now!"

                "Hey, remember who introduced you two!" Link laughed and kicked back in his chair. "And don't you worry Malon, as soon as I find the right woman."

                "Well find her soon, would you? I'm impatient."

***

                                Link walked into Zelda's study the morning after his visit out to the Ranch. Seeing Malon and Rook and hearing their good news of a baby on the way left him feeling strangely refreshed and at peace. He turned down the final hall toward Zelda's study and he began to hear many voices speaking and Zelda's above them all. For the first time in a long while, the mood as he entered the room was lively. It threw him for a moment, almost like stumbling when he came through the door, but Zelda's voice called out from in between the men and women who surrounded her desk.

                "Link! Come in! I've been waiting to see you. How was your visit to the Ranch?" She directed the woman on her left for something and the woman nodded and bustled away. The room was more than lively; it was full of commotion. 

                "Zel?" Link said wearily, dodging the woman as she rushed out the door behind him. 

                "Could we get them in time?" Zelda continued, now talking to another man and ignoring Link.

                "We could, my Lady, the flowers would be delivered the day before the celebration."

                "Good, good, do that, won't you? I want bright flowers, all kinds."

                "Zelda?" Link asked again, finally having shoved his way through the tiny swarm and up to the desk. As soon as he made it Zelda quickly grabbed him and pulled him behind the desk next to her. 

                "Zelda, what's going on?" 

                "Wait, look! What do you think of these colors? I was thinking of having banners made out of them to line the streets of the Market and the front entrance to the Castle." She held up several fabric swatches of vibrant reds and oranges for Link to inspect.

                "I, uh, yeah, they're great. Now what's happening?" Link put the scraps of fabric back down on the desk amidst countless other papers.

                "A celebration, Link! We need to lift the People's mood; everything's been so somber lately. I want the music set up outside, the weather is beautiful this time of year. We should have as much as we can outside." Zelda had already lapsed into speaking with someone else. She was extremely focused in planning and seemed to have a one-track mind.  

                "When did you decide this?" Link was more than a little surprised at her sudden turn about in mood. 

                "Last night, could you hand me that?" she pointed to a paper that Link saw had estimates for food marked on it. 

                "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

                "Why, you don't think so?" she continued on without skipping a beat.

                "No, it's just so sudden," Link picked up more of the papers and scanned through them. When he came to the third one he winced and wrinkled his nose. "Oh, no, Zelda, not these guys. Their music is dull."

                                Zelda took the paper from his hand and raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. 

                "What? Everybody said they enjoyed the music at the party for the ambassador of Nahar."

                "Everybody being stiff old men and their wives?"

                "Link! Honestly, I asked you here to help. The band is fine. Now I'd like to move onto---"

                "All I'm saying is that if you want to liven the mood, you're going to need some lively music," Link interrupted her and then gave a half smile when he saw the irritated look starting in her eye. 

                "Do you want to help or not?" She leaned on the desk and placed fist on hip, glaring at him impatiently as all the while the small assembly of coordinators continued to chatter, oblivious to the Queen and the Hero's conversation. Link put his hands up in surrender and the little smirk spread to a full grin. He saw that Zelda genuinely wanted to do this, so he better buckle down and get ready to see it through.

                "Of course, I was just…" Link began but the intense glare of the Seventh Sage left him fumbling for words. "Hm, yes, right, a party, good idea." He ended his sentence with a sheepish, boyish grin. 

                "Perhaps I should forget what I was going to send you for and give the job to someone else," Zelda sniffed and kept her amusement from showing in her expression. 

                "No, really, I want to help, just tell me what to do and I'll do it," Link said determinedly. Zelda turned away and pretended to become to preoccupied to speak with him for several moments. When she turned back to him she handed him a small bundle with several small rolled up pieces of paper tied with ribbon and sealed with King Harkinian's wax stamp. 

                "I want you to go and deliver these invitations to my father's cousin, King Stephen, in Inis Morgen. He's to be invited along with his family. I haven't seen them in some time, not since his children and I were very young, but they are my father's only living relatives and I should like for them to be here. He sent me a letter regarding my father's passing. I received it a few days ago."

                                Zelda fell silent momentarily amidst the now dimming chatter. She dismissed everyone in the room, their business concluded, and sat tiredly down in her chair and closed her eyes. Link casually took a seat on the corner of the massive desk and watched Zelda in renewed cheerfulness. When she opened her eyes again to look at him he made an amusing face by puffing out his cheeks and crossing his eyes and Zelda could not help but laugh at him. 

                "Nayru, look at us," Zelda finished laughing and slumped in her chair from exhaustion. "Where did our childhood go?"

                                Link grinned, happy to see Zelda finally relaxing, and played with a brass paperweight that sat on a pile of papers.

                "Well, I had part of mine, lost it, got it back again and I haven't moved past that," he joked but could tell afterwards that Zelda didn't find it very funny. He did not know that she felt solely responsible for his chaotic youth and how that little joke pulled at her guilt. Link saw the lines harden around her mouth and moved to a different subject. 

                "So, when do you want me to go?" he asked.

                "Hm? Go where?" Zelda dropped the fine strands of her golden hair she had been playing with and snapped back to attention. "Inis Morgen, to get King Stephen, right?"

                "Oh, oh yes, I'm sorry," she drew a deep breath, exhausted.  "I suppose all of this planning was more than I anticipated. I'm a bit tired." She stood, stretched, and sighed contently, a sound Link had not heard in some time. "I think I'll go and take a nap. Isn't that silly? It's not even noon yet."

                "Well, we've all been running odd hours lately, you most of all. And hey, you're queen, go and do whatever the hell you want." Smiling again, Link followed her to the door.

                "Link, this is a good idea, right? I mean, the people need this…we all need this." Her eyes were searching for an answer, for some form of validation from a trusted friend, and Link wrapped his arm about her shoulders and kissed her forehead reassuringly. 

                "Yeah, Sweetheart, it'll be great. I'll go first thing tomorrow."

***

                                Music rang throughout the Market in celebration and colorful banners of brilliant reds and oranges decorated the streets. People were outside enjoying the sunshine and festivities and a renewed energy brought life back to their hope. 

                                Link was out on the Field, prepping himself for a contest of skill and brute strength. Zelda had ordered an entire day of festivities, including a tournament of games, of which Link could not refuse to participate in. Sweat dotted his bare chest as he stooped and waited for the bell to ring. Sanders grinned devilishly and stooped opposite him, ready to do battle and to prove who indeed was the best man. 

                "Maybe I'll go easy on you because you just finished recuperating from your last batch of battle wounds," Sanders laughed, wiping sweat from his brow. The tall, hard, brute look to him would have been intimidating to most men, and indeed had been to several already that day, but not to Link.

                "Yeah, yeah, we'll just see what you got Lieutenant," Link smirked.

                "That's lieutenant commander, you bum."

The bell shot off and both men launched themselves at one another with incredible force. Quite a large crowd had gathered to watch the Hero of Time match his wrestling abilities against a man of the army, and at the moment it was difficult to tell who of the two was winning. Both strained hard against one another, the level of perspiration increased.

 Link was focusing hard on his breathing, and the muscles in his shoulders began to burn from the exertion. Who the crowd was cheering on, he didn't know, but he knew if he didn't win this one, Sanders would never let him live it down. Behind Sanders and in the throng of gathering spectators, Link spotted something very green and very familiar. It was Saria, and Navi was with her. Saria stood (on her tiptoes, Link didn't doubt) behind the fence that made up the small arena and she was cheering wildly. 

Now that he knew that Saria and Navi had come to watch him, he had to win. Link's eyes drifted upward, however, to the form standing behind Saria, somewhat hidden behind another nameless stranger. He only saw her for a moment, a flash of brown hair disappearing into the crowd, but the action caused him to lose his concentration long enough for Sanders to take over and pummel him to the ground. Dazed, Link dodged out of the way before the young army lieutenant could pin him. The crowd's voices rose and fell with every action and with one swift movement Link had reversed the roles and had Sanders slamming down on his backside. The count was made and the crowd cheered enthusiastically. 

                                Link extended his hand to help Sanders up, and Sanders took it. Once standing he rubbed his neck in annoyance.

                "Jeez, you didn't have to flip me so hard," Sanders laughed good-naturedly as he and Link cleared the ring for the next pair. "But I had you there for a minute. What happened?"

                "Oh," Link shrugged it off, "I saw Saria standing there and then…"

                "Well? And then what?"

                                Link looked back into the crowd that was constantly moving and changing as people went on their way and he shrugged again.

                "Nothing, just thought I saw another familiar face, that's all."  

                                Saria joined them after they got redressed, and Sanders wife, Maeve, and their young son were not far behind. Link left with Saria and they made their way slowly back to the castle.  The afternoon was waning and soon Zelda would be giving the speech she had been perfecting for the last two days and the Hero of Time and Sage of Forest could not be excused from that. And besides, dinner would be served soon too, and Link for one was famished.    

***

                                Zelda took a deep breath and prepared to go out and face the crowd. She smoothed the folds in her gown out, straightening the carefully arranged layers of pale lavender and white. For a moment she felt like a flower, frail and lovely, trembling in anticipation of the dawn and the sun when she would finally show her face and show the entire world her brilliant colors. How would they judge her? Would they see right through this façade of happiness she pretended with? With courage she stepped out into the bright lights of the Hall and smiled her most sincere smile. She was ready, at least, to face reality again.

                                Ruto, Impa, and Saria awaited Zelda at the head of the room and greeted her each with a warm smile. Zelda wondered where Link was, but did not have long to think on it. She needed to give her speech soon.

                                Saria and Navi had finally won out and convinced Link to change his tunic for the celebration. Unfortunately finding the right one was a little more of a challenge than he took it for. With Navi's help his decision finally fell on a warm-gray color, and as soon as he could put it on and fasten his belt he was out the door, racing through the halls hoping he wasn't already too late. They reached the Main Hall just in time to hear the eruption of applause and cheering, and he cursed himself out loud. He had missed Zelda's opening speech. 

                                Everyone was too busy applauding to notice Link sneaking in. Quickly and quietly he slipped up to stand beside Saria, who threw him an all-knowing smirk. When Zelda turned back around, it was as if Link had appeared out of nowhere.

                "You're late," she said, retaining the graceful smile she had put on for the crowd. She walked past him toward the Dining Hall flanked by Impa and left the others to follow. They sat down and watched the food be brought out to them; course after course of the finest dishes that Hyrule had to offer. The meal was enjoyed slowly, savoring each new flavor, and when it was finished the orchestra stopped their calm serenade and began to play at a livelier pace. 

Soon the guests moved out of the Dining Hall and outside where Zelda had had a great platform built as a dance floor. Link went out as well and was surprised all over again at how beautiful the evening was and how much Zelda had outdone herself. White lanterns were hung everywhere, fairylike orbs that gave the night an almost unearthly presence, and arrangement upon arrangement of delicate and striking flowers filled the air with their faint sweet scent. Banners of cool blues and white fluttered in the breeze and another bearing the Royal Family Crest was hung directly above the small raised area in which Zelda and the other sages would be sitting. Even more food had been placed on the long tables along the side of the massive dance floor and those few who thought they did not have enough at dinner already were helping themselves.

Link made his round alone around the floor, talking a few minutes with those few who had the courage to address him. He was just happy that no one had asked him for a dance. He was still uneasy about his dancing abilities though he had somehow gotten better over the last few years. A familiar face appeared to him through the crowd and Link smiled. It was Malayia, Rook's sister, as busy as ever running back and forth with a platter of hors d'oeuvres in hand. He came up behind her and plucked a food something, a little red one, off of the tray before she even saw him. She spun around, sensing that someone was standing there and nearly lost the balance of her tray. 

                "_Bhy gharra_, Link! Ye startled me!" She exclaimed and in her upset let her accent slip. Link found that very charming. He quickly set a hand on each of her arms to steady her and returned her happy smile.

                "Sorry Malay, I didn't mean to startle you so. I haven't seen you in awhile, you must be keeping yourself busy." He released her once she regained her footing and laughed at her flustered appearance. 

                "Don't you be laughin' , Link, or else I'll dump all of this right down that pretty tunic of yours," she threatened, raising the platter with a mischievous grin and brushing a stray piece of brown hair behind her pointed ear. Link laughed again and took a step back.

                "Okay, okay, peace, I'm sorry. Let's move onto something else, I saw your brother again the other day, have you been out to see them lately?" 

                "No," Malayia's eyes looked a little saddened, "I've not had time to get away. Is Malon starting to show yet?"

                "No, it's to soon for that I think. The way your brother fawns over her is driving Malon crazy though."

                "Ah, I don't doubt it. Rook always was annoyingly overbearing."

                                The orchestra began to play a new song and there was a small rush upon the floor. Malayia looked longingly out over the crowd and watched the couples dancing.

                "Oh, I love this song," she said disappointedly as she switched the platter from one hand to the other. 

Link heard this and a small thrill ran along his spine. A thought came to his mind that he never would have imagined before. And how wonderfully pleasant it was too! He would ask Malayia for a dance. He knew the idea was more of an impulse than logical thought, but suddenly he found himself very elated. Link turned around to ask her though, but found the place by his side empty. She had gone and slipped through the crowd, already at her duty again and serving the wealthy courtiers.

His heart sank a little for unknown reasons, and the courage to pursue and ask Malayia quickly deflated. Link suddenly felt very alone, standing in the middle of a crowd of finely dressed people, but with no one at his side.  

Link made his way back to Zelda and the others, who were sitting regally above the rest of the crowd. Link thought Zelda still looked so distant, so afraid. The crown on her head was slim, but he could see how it weighed down upon her. He would do something to bring a smile to her face.

Zelda was talking softly with Ruto when the crowd parted and Link was suddenly there. Her eyes locked with his as he appeared at the bottom of the steps, a vision of gallantry. He smiled and the glittering light of the many lanterns brightened his face. He always was so very handsome, but now, on this night, he seemed perfect, the one man that the world turned for. The one reason a woman lived and breathed and loved. 

But again, she did not love him.

                                Link then did something unexpected, he bowed and held out his hand to her as the music and voices of guests swirled around them. 

                "Will you dance with me, Zelda?" he asked calmly and his blue eyes sparkled. A slow smile spread across Zelda's face, but Ruto had to give her hand a sharp squeeze to get her up. She descended the few steps toward Link and stopped at the step just before the floor. Her pale dress trailed along behind her and her golden hair was arranged masterfully and elaborately upon her head. She curtsied formally, and Link bowed again, and then Zelda's elegant hand reached out for his, and together they strolled hand in hand into the dance. 

                                Zelda felt Link's hand at the small of her back and she was pressed softly to him. She looked expectantly up to him, and he made a silly face at her as he led her into the waltz. She laughed, and Link beamed at the smile on her face.

                "I was not expecting this," the Queen said gaily, not hearing the murmurs of approval that were rippling through the crowd. Her hand that was lying casually on Link's shoulder lifted to brush the back of his neck with its delicate fingers. "You are going to grow your hair back, aren't you?"

                "Do you think I should?" Link laughed.

                "Yes, your ears look much to big now."

                                Zelda said this in such a deadpan fashion that Link cocked his head to the side and wondered if she would really be so blunt. It was then Zelda's turn to laugh and she flicked his right ear.

                "I thought you would be able to tell when I was teasing by now, Link," she giggled. "Honestly, I liked it better long, but you look as handsome as ever, I must say." 

                "Even with these scars?" He added, his voice suddenly low and uncertain. Zelda had not thought that the marks from his injuries bothered him, but she could see by looking at him now that he was questioning. 

                "Even with the scars, my love," she spoke softly and comfortingly, but sensed there was something deeper. What was it that she felt in her dearest friend? Was it loneliness she saw in his eyes?

                "Link, tell me what is wrong," she pressed, but he ignored her and concentrated on keeping his counting steady and his steps straight. Zelda made a mental note to question him later. The song ended and Link escorted Zelda back to her simple throne, stayed and talked for a better part of the hour, then disappeared into the throngs of guests again. This did not seem unusual to anyone else, but to Zelda it seemed like he was running away. 

                                The celebration went on long into the night, even after Zelda had retired, and in the morn the tedious task of cleaning and dismantling would begin. Zelda stretched herself out against the frame of her window and basked in the morning sun, watching the many servants work diligently below carrying lanterns, pieces of wood from the dance floor, and banners and tables and chairs. This to her felt comforting; this was how she would run her kingdom. A generous queen who loves her people and will do everything for them, and they for her. She would be kind and fair, yet command and rule with firmness, courage, and wisdom. 

This was how it would be done. Flawless, like last evening. This was what she would give of herself and more. 

                                The sun rose higher as the day went on, and with it rose the dawning of a new generation in Hyrule where Zelda vowed there would be peace at all costs to herself.


	26. The Sacrifices of A Queen

AN: It's amazing how the combination of no schoolwork and summer makes me write faster…God, I love it. I seem to write more clearly in the morning, and with school I was never able to do that. Anyway, the chapter…the title says it all…I will say I might get burned for this one…that's all I'll say for now…

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Sacrifices of a Queen

                                King Stephen and his grown children arrived the day after the Celebration, just as afternoon was fading to evening. Many miles lay between Inis Morgen and Hyrule, and though they had missed the Celebration, Zelda was pleased to hear they had finally come. She greeted them with a minor ceremony in the throne room, kissed each of her kindred lightly on the cheek, then marveled at how much older they all were, herself included. Had so much time gone since their last meeting as children?

                                Stephen was her father's only cousin and did not resemble him much. He was shorter and stockier than her father, and all of his hair had gone gray compared to Erich's, which was still brown upon his death.  Zelda held onto a memory of Stephen from long ago, where he had taken her, Carthia and young Élan out to ride on the pastures around his estate. She remembered his long, intense conversations with her father, but remembered more his bellowing, merry laugh. That was all she really remembered of him, for they had only met a handful of times in her youth. 

                                Ryan was the eldest son and next in line to rule after his father. He was tall and broad of shoulder, with dark sandy hair that he wore slightly longer at the neck, and hazel eyes that were a little wide-set, barely noticeable. He had brought his wife, Illian, and their two young sons (six year old twins and in remarkable likeness to Ryan), with him and he looked every bit like the strong, handsome heroes of legends. Really, Zelda thought, he resembled her father Erich more than he did Stephen.

                                Douglass was the next, only a few years older than Zelda, and he was the tallest of them all. He and his sister Vivian were the dark ones, with loosely curling, nearly black hair, and kind brown eyes. He was not a 'man-among-men', like his brother Ryan, but he was lean and obviously could hold his own. Douglass, Zelda had heard, was still unwed and his father was relentlessly on the prowl for a suitable wife for his second son. Zelda had hopes that perhaps one of her courtiers might strike his fancy. It would be wonderfully convenient. 

                                Carthia, Élan, and Vivian were the last of Stephen's children, though at nineteen, seventeen, and fourteen, Zelda could not really call them children anymore. Carthia and Élan were the golden children, like Zelda herself, with long fair hair and sun-kissed skin that gave them a radiant glow. Carthia was engaged to the only son of the King of Leos, a small country, and would be married in just a few months. Élan was already arranged to wed the youngest son of a very prestigious trading family, and she seemed quite content with that. They knew they were being married off so their father could strengthen his own power, but that was the way of things. 

Carthia and Élan were giddy to see their cousin again, and embraced Zelda lovingly like a sister. Zelda immediately noticed how good that felt. Vivian, the last and youngest, had a warm smile and small features. She had been born too soon, and her size reflected that since she was the frailest of them all, and her sisters, much to Vivian's chagrin, doted on her too much at times.

                "It is good to see you well, Zelda." Stephen placed a heavy hand on either of Zelda's shoulders and looked down at her with pity. "I am sorry I could not come sooner, but it could not be helped. Crossing the boarders now a days is becoming more and more dangerous."

                "Did you have troubles, Uncle?" Zelda asked in concern, but the aging man brushed the question aside to be discussed later. The party retired to their rooms, the women eager for rest. Ryan's sons, Neithen and Conec, had already fallen asleep and been taken to bed upstairs. Zelda, likewise, retired to her study, alone. 

                                The view out the windows was spectacular and Zelda sat herself down in the large windowsill to admire it.  The evening was young, and its skies faded softly from blues to lavenders, and oranges and gold at the horizon. She could see the stables from up here, and watched as the stable hands tended to King Stephen's horses and brought them inside. She could tell one was Link by the way he walked, and she found herself smirking at this. She really did know him too well; he might as well have been her brother. 

                '_He'd make a fine husband, Zelda,_' she remembered her father saying once of Link, a long time ago, and the sound of his voice filled her head. '_I will not be here forever, and I want to see you happy. He is a good man…'_

                                Zelda shook her head to clear her thoughts. She remembered that conversation, so long ago, and remembered how she'd stiffly refused such an idea. Her heart yearned for Ciaràn, her Sheik, with a terrible sorrow, but she had realized, painfully, that it was time to let him go. If she was going to become the queen she knew she had to be, she could not dwell on the past. She took the ragged, dirty scarf that was hidden under her dress from around her neck and walked toward the fireplace. 

                _He did not come back for me._ She looked down at the scarf clenched in her hand, then at the crackling flames of the fire. _This was a dream. This was his good-bye._

                                She stood in front of the fire for what seemed a long time holding the once white cloth and trying to throw in into the flames to be consumed…but she could not do it. Zelda blinked back tears and then turned away, knees trembling, then buried the scarf at the bottom of a chest. She would have to face it another day.

***

                                The following days came and went quickly for Zelda, as for the first time in a long while she felt a peacefulness she had missed. The chatter of women, the shamelessness of little children…having family with her, despite how far removed they were. In the mornings Zelda had become fond of Viviane's company while she was attending to monotonous, queenly duties. In the late afternoons she, Illian, and Carthia would sit in the gardens talking about nothing. And in the evening, after supper, Élan would sit on Zelda's bed and regale Zelda with frivolous, romantic fantasies she created, each one more extravagant than the next, each one more unbelievable. Élan, Zelda laughed to herself, seemed to have no modesty whatsoever, and that was what made her so endearing. 

                                Zelda did not see much of her uncle, Ryan, and Douglass. The first two days they busied themselves learning about the functions of the castle and the Market, then went out on tour of the surrounding lands. Link, who led these tours on Zelda's personal request, said that he was not particularly fond of King Stephen; he did not entirely trust him. 

"It seems like he's surveying everything," he had said once when he and Zelda were alone. "I like Ryan and Douglass alright, but I can't really explain it, and I'm sorry, but I just don't like your uncle."

                Zelda had other issues (besides Link's dislikes) to worry about; she had her own hands full dealing with two countries to the north, Minos and Tamesis. A few weeks ago they had decided to start pressing Zelda for the use of Hyrule land, the Altieras Mountains, which were a precious recourse to Hyrule, not only because they were filled with iron ore, but because they also held the Altamont Pass, the most established trade route in the north. King Abram of Minos and King Holos of Tamesis were greedy men, and she had watched her father keep them at bay for many years. It infuriated her that they thought she would give into them. She would show them that she was just as strong as her father was and she would not recede any of Hyrule's power, especially to men like them. A message was sent back to both Abram and Holos stating that their request was denied. 

                A reply letter had been sent back to Zelda a few days before the Celebration from King Abram. He urged her to reconsider and even made shadowed threats, none of which concerned Zelda's council much. For good measure though, she sent a host of men to the northern boarder to back-up Hyrule's determination.

***

                                A week had gone by since Stephen and his family's arrival, and everyone had met down in the Dining Hall for a late meal. Link was late, as usual, and as he entered to join them, laughter filled the room. Ryan had just finished recounting some humorous story, and tears were practically rolling down King Stephen's face. Link came in quietly and took his place in an empty chair at the farther end of the table. Carthia, who he could see held onto Zelda's hand like they were sisters, had taken up his usual place next to Zelda. Zelda saw him and smiled down the table at him.

                "Good of you to join us, Link," she said and the others turned as well.

                "Why Link! I didn't even see you come in!" Élan exclaimed, "Where have you been hiding yourself, Love?"

                                Zelda smiled at Link, and then at Élan. She didn't think she'd ever grow tired of her cousin's flirtatious ways, and the look on Link's face was priceless. Apparently Élan had been quite taken with him as she constantly mentioned him in her evening discussions. She might be getting married, she said, but that didn't mean she couldn't _look until then._

                "I apologize for being late, I didn't realize dinner was still on, I thought I had already missed it," Link said as he sat. 

                "Not at all Master Hero! Glad to have you, these women are outnumbering us," laughed the seemingly good-natured King Stephen, slapping his hand hard on the table, making the silverware jump. 

                "We still do," giggled Élan, winking at Link over her shoulder. 

                                Zelda took another sip of her wine as the laughter died down, and suddenly determined that perhaps she had had too much because her head went slightly dizzy. Apparently some of the color in her face had drained too and Stephen noticed.

                "You look a bit flushed, Zelda dear, perhaps you should get some air." Stephen said and looked concerned, something he learned to feign very well. "Why don't you go outside? Douglass, go with her lad and make sure she's all right. She's such a frail thing."

                                Zelda was going to object, first to the frail comment and then to the going outside, but Douglass was already at her arm gently pulling her away. Link also looked after her, concerned, but Élan and Illian had boxed him between them and there was no escape.

                "Come on Zelda, I'd like to see the gardens, if you would show me," Douglass said softly just loud enough for the others to hear, and Zelda, seeing no way to get out of it, or a real reason to, agreed.

                                It was true that the night air did her well. The cool splash of the windless night clung in her skirts and in her hair as summer crickets were singing among the sleeping flowers, and a lone nightingale serenaded them in a tree not far off. The water fountains burbled happily and softly, blending their music into the symphony of night sounds. Zelda somehow felt as if their presence was disturbing this natural magic, but Douglass pressed on, wandering farther and farther away from where family and servant's ears could listen. He finally halted underneath the tree the nightingale sang in, and because of this the bird's song had ceased. The cousins sat and listened to the stillness of the garden, reveling in its solitude.

                "The gardens here are much prettier than back home," Douglass attempted to break the silence, a silence Zelda had been content with. She turned and smiled however.

                "My father was very fond of them, mostly I think because my mother was. They are beautiful, this time of year though," she replied softly, resigned to the fact that the spell had been broken.

                "Well, they are that," sighed Douglass simply. "It's amazing what difference a woman can do to a place."

                                Zelda was not quite sure what her cousin meant by this, so she let it go.

                "Then lets hope the woman you marry has a love for gardening," Zelda laughed quietly, a failing attempt to wipe the vacant look of Douglass's face. He hadn't been paying attention to her, she noted, by the way his head quickly snapped to attention when he found her staring at him.

                "Oh, hm, right. Marriage," he muttered, clasping his hands. "I do not think _my_ marriage is at the forefront of my father's mind right now." He searched her eyes for a moment, and then looked away again out into the garden. He looked somewhat out of place on the small bench given his height and how he leaned over his knees. In the shadows his hair was black, and the hood of his sloping brow darkened his eyes.  

                "Well, if not on his mind, then on yours, no doubt? You are perfectly capable of the decision. You should be the one to make it in the first place." She said. Douglass didn't look at her, but a faint sign of a grin graced his lips, the kind that adults give to children who are citing idealistic nonsense. 

"Why did your father never arrange a husband for you?" He asked with genuine curiosity. Zelda didn't think it was an appropriate question to ask her, but since he was her cousin, she obliged.

"He knew I was capable of making the decision on my own, as any woman is," said Zelda briskly. "He knew I would not marry someone I did not love."

"When you are royalty, marriage and love rarely have anything to do with one another," Douglass's tone was matter-of-fact and Zelda also knew this to be true. And with Ciaràn gone forever, she had already resigned herself to a life without love. 

Her cousin looked at her humbly, almost ashamed, and let out a long, drawn out sigh of (what Zelda took to be) regret. 

"My father thinks it no good that a woman is ruling alone," he said suddenly. "He'll try to find you a husband before long. I don't doubt that he's already started."

                Zelda stared at him, shocked and appalled. Her uncle wouldn't do such a thing, would he? How dare he even think of it!

"Well," she spoke crisply, trying to recover from the furry that had suddenly boiled up within her, "I have no desire to wed now, not so soon after my father's death, so you may tell him he may forget about it. I will not give up the throne Father gave me to someone else."

"Even if you were to rule equally? Would that be so terrible?" Asked Douglass and Zelda realized he was being serious.

"You should know as well as I do that no kingdom is ruled equally. A man will always rule ahead of his wife. It was so with my father and mother, and the same with yours."

                Her cousin was unable to respond and sighed again in defeat. He stood and Zelda heard his back crack, which after Douglass grinned sheepishly and Zelda laughed with him. All the tenseness between them had vanished and he held out his arm, meaning to walk her back to the Dining Hall. Zelda smiled and gave his arm a gentle squeeze, like they were seven again, and she put the whole conversation behind her.

                They had just made it back to the dinner table when Odo, one of her most trusted knights, walked briskly in from the direction of the Main Hall. He was supposed to be at the northern boarder with the rest of the dispatched knights and soldiers and his sudden appearance and look on his face worried Zelda. When he came closer she could smell him, the sharp, musky smell of men, and found him breathless and weary from travel.

"Milady," he said, controlling his breathing with some effort, "my apologies for my appearance, but this news could not wait." He handed her a folded paper from the inside of his jerkin and Link watched with growing anxiety. 

"Queen, there has been an attack on the northern boarder," Odo said out loud what must have been explained in the document, and Zelda's eyes shot up to his in alarm. Both Carthia and Élan gasped, and Illian and Viviane remained in quiet composure, while Ryan and his father both nodded to one another.

"Assemble my council," Zelda sharply ordered, nearly springing back from the table. "Have them meet in my study in half an hour's time. Uncle, if you would join them. Link, come with me now." 

                She hurriedly took off and Link followed, quickly falling into pace beside her. They went to her chambers and he closed the door behind them just as she turned to him, reading aloud from the note.

"_Forty-seven men out of our company of one-hundred were wounded in the attack. Twenty-nine have been taken captive…Eleven are dead_…" she was trembling and nearly shouting. "_The banners of King Holos and King Abram fly against Hyrule. Their armies are massing along the Altamont Pass…they will outnumber Hyrule forces three to one within a week_…"

                She was panting so heavily now that her breath would only come as short, quick gasps. Link went to her side and held her steady in his arms, trying to calm her, and she slumped into his shoulder. She did not cry, she did not think she could, and she regained herself quickly. 

"I do not understand, in all my father's years of dealing with them, Abram and Holos have never come anywhere close to this! How could they dare to this?" Her eyes were fixed on the paper again, rereading in disbelief.

"They do it because you are _not_ your father, and power and land make men do ruthless things." Stephen and Ryan appeared in the doorway, taking care to keep their distance and their calm, collected composure.

Link spun around, angry that any man would dare to barge into Zelda's personal chambers, King or not, but Stephen ignored the hero's seething look and continued on. 

"I did not want to send this word ahead, I thought it better to tell you myself, but it appears that is too late…" Stephen had halted a few feet into the room with Ryan standing silently behind him. "We knew about this some time ago, right after word of your father's death came to us. I did not think it was a serious threat…it appears Abram and Holos are more ambitious than I took them for."

"I'd say pressing to extend their territories through the Altieras Mountains is pretty ambitious!" Retorted Zelda, reading further from the note. "_The lands north of the Arroyo River will be immediately surrendered to Holos forces…fifty bags of gold must be delivered at tribute!?" Zelda had now gone to her desk, to analyze the document further. _

"Abram was always one to strike unexpectedly. And the Altieras Mountains make it easy to hide large numbers of men." Ryan spoke up. 

"Only now they don't simply want the rights to _use_ the land, they mean to push us out entirely!" 

 "Zelda," her uncle went to her and spoke calmly, "you are still a young queen, and inexperienced. There is no shame in accepting help for this problem. I have seen the power of these two armies before, and Hyrule's troops _will be outnumbered and out powered when this all comes to a head. I personally offer my services to you; my experience, troops, supplies…"_

"And what will you be getting in return?" Link snapped irritably, not believing for a second that this man would give anything out for free. Stephen looked at him coldly, but said nothing to him.  

 "There is one other thing that could be done to strengthen the alliance of Hyrule and Inis Morgen," he said, sounding very convincing.  

"Do we not already have an alliance? Does blood mean nothing, Uncle?" Zelda spoke firmly, her voice calm and resonant.

"It does, Zelda, it does, but in this case blood is not enough. You are my cousin's daughter; Abram and Holos will not recognize that as proper reason for my protection. Which is why I strongly suggest that Douglass remain here, with you."

"Of course Douglass is welcome to stay, but how would that help?" Zelda unintentionally snapped. 

"I could assure Hyrule's safety better if there were a stronger family tie here…With Douglass here they'll think twice about pressing further. My army is powerful, they will not want to anger me by attacking my son and his wife."

                Zelda froze momentarily, unsure if she understood her uncle correctly. She looked at Ryan, who turned his eyes away from her.

"What wife?" 

"Why you, of course, Zelda."

                At this Link about erupted and if it wasn't for Zelda's gentle, but quick hand, he might have gone and beat Stephen for even mentioning such a thing.

"Hyrule can protect her own!" Link shouted angrily. "We don't need you. I suggest you leave!"

"Hyrule's army is weak, you have not yet recovered from Ganondorf's Occupation." Stephen ignored him and spoke only to Zelda. "You can try to stand on your own, but you will lose many good men before this is all over. With my backing you, Holos and Abram will be too afraid to press further, I promise you that."

                The room had gone completely silent. Zelda stood behind her desk, hands balled into fists upon the surface, eyes downcast in thought, and mind reeling. There were too many things to think about at once and she felt trapped again and hopelessly lost. She was aware that her uncle stood before her, awaiting an answer, but she did not care and took a long time to speak.

                "Allow me to think on it." She said finally and Stephen nodded.

"Of course." He said and he and his son quickly left the room, leaving only Link and Zelda. Link was about to say something to her, but she cut him off, not even looking at him, and asked him to go too.

"The hell I will," he exclaimed and stepped toward her, but she held out a hand.

"No Link, go," she commanded and stopped him in his tracks. "I want to be alone."

                Reluctantly Link listened to her and left, and only after he had shut the door behind him did Zelda let herself go. Papers and objects crashed to the ground as she lashed out against the desk and the crystal drinking glass, still half full, went clattering to the stone floor, shattering into a million pieces.

***

                As the days wore on and more men were sent to protect the northern boarder, more casualty reports were sent back to Zelda, and her spirits lowered and lowered. Holos forces now outnumbered them two to one, and it had been reported that Abram was mustering more men to join them soon. Zelda despaired and her Council urged her to take Stephen's offer, and do it quickly. Hyrule was too weak to fight this war. Even the other races, the Gorons, the Zora, and the Gerudo, could offer little help. The Goron's still suffered from the eruption of Death Mountain and could not spare even a small force of fighters. The Zora could not battle in the mountainous regions of the north, the cold climate and terrain would be impossible for Zora troops Ruto had said when Zelda consulted the other Sages. The Gerudo were the only ones capable and willing to go, but their numbers were already small, and only a small band of women warriors left for the boarder, though it was known they could do little to help.

                This war would not be won without help; Zelda came to the final conclusion, and told Impa. Impa had returned from the Sacred Realm to aid Zelda with her decision, though she only listened, and let Zelda come to the decision herself. She was Queen; it was up to her to do what she thought was best. Zelda's decision lay heavily on Impa's heart however, but she did not say this. 

                It was Link who had the problem. He was furious with the idea, and still raged that Hyrule didn't need help from men like her uncle. He never even considered Stephen's proposal, and busied himself with Captain Viscen and the Generals preparing troops and supplies for the north. 

                Zelda had sent for Link five days after Stephen had made his initial proposal, and when he came into her chamber, he found her staring into the fire, watching something burn to ashes on top of the logs. It didn't look like she noticed he had come in, but suddenly she spoke, and her voice was low and heavy.

"I've accepted Stephen's proposal," she said and then fell silent. Link stopped, too shocked to move, and it felt as if someone had driven a hammer into his stomach and heart, just slammed it with all their might. 

"You…you've what?!" He gasped for breath and felt his knees go weak.

"I'm going to be married to Douglass within a week's time," she deadpanned, her back still turned from him. He saw her back shudder as she let out a breath, and slowly she came away from the fireplace. Whatever had been tossed into the flames was burnt to cinders now. 

                There were no traces of tears on Zelda's cheeks, but Link could see that she had fallen into despair, and her once brilliant and striking beauty had shrunken so much she was barely the same person. Her eyes seemed smaller, and there were dark circles under them. All laughter had gone from them. She stood, waiting for Link to say something, and he only stared at her for a very long time.

"Zelda, you can't," he finally said weakly, hands unclenching and his features softening. Zelda closed her eyes and gulped hard, trying desperately to remain strong.

"I can and I am," she replied steadily. "Hyrule cannot win this war alone. I am ready to do what needs to be done. I've been selfish long enough. It is my duty."

"No Zelda! Don't do it!" Link exploded, grabbing her arms tightly and forcing her to look at him. "Hyrule can hold its own, I'll take the entire Tamesis and Minos armies on myself! You don't have to do this."

                He was shaking, Zelda noticed, and she knew this hurt him almost as much as it hurt her. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears to shed.

"Link, Link, don't do this…" She pleaded, gently holding either side of his face to steady him. His eyes had filled with tears, which he shamelessly shed onto her hands.

"No! I won't let this happen to you. I'm supposed to protect you from all wrong, and I've failed miserably…so miserably…" Link's voice shook from anger and grief so violently that he choked on his words. Suddenly a light filled his eyes and he dropped to one knee at Zelda's feet and clasped her hand.

"Marry me, Zelda. I'll make you happy…Stephen won't be able to do a thing then…Zelda, I want you to marry me." 

                Zelda's heart truly broke for the second time in her life. Link pleaded so desperately…oh how badly she wanted to cry!

"Link, this is absurd, you don't want to marry me." She spoke softly, running her fingers through his growing hair. 

"Do you want to marry Douglass?" He retorted, looking up at her, the tears finally giving completely away to anger. Zelda would not answer him.

"Link, I've already made my decision and I didn't ask you hear to argue about it," she motioned for him to stand by pulling on his hands, and he stood and looked down at her. "Link, I won't lie and say this is the way I would have chosen, but what Hyrule needs, I must give it. Please."

                Link composed himself only on account that he had gone completely numb. He knew Zelda was holding his hand, but he didn't feel it.

"Link," Zelda said calmly and clearly, "It would mean the world to me if you would walk me down the aisle."

                At this Link could only stare in disbelief at her. She looked back at him, hopeful but at the same time utterly defeated. Link shook his head.

"You can't marry him," he repeated again, "it's not right. It's not fair."

"Things are rarely fair anymore, Link," Zelda replied. "But will you do it? Since my father has died I always planned for you to give me away…." 

_Don't make me go through this alone, was what she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. _

"No!" Link shouted angrily. "You can't do this and I won't do anything to help it! Go! Marry Douglass! Become Stephen's pawn, I'll not be a part of this!" 

                He tore away from Zelda and stalked out the door, raging, and left her all alone. Zelda's heart was racing, as well as being shattered into a million, unrecognizable pieces. It was then that a single tear slid down her cheek and onto the floor.

Behind her in the fireplace were the last remains of a love she had, and lost. 

A different love she might have had if fate had been kind had just walked out the door, and perhaps away from her forever. 

And before her, a marriage she had been forced into, to someone she did not know if she could love, or would love her…

            Zelda felt that death must have been better than this.

AN: I warned you all that I had plans! But the next chapter…oh, the next chapter will be so sweet to write…I can't wait. And Cassidy, I think you might be happy with that one…You'll just have to wait and see…


End file.
